


Oscillate

by cerozell



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerozell/pseuds/cerozell
Summary: The story of Prompto Argentum and Ignis Stupeo Scientia as they toe the line between love and hate over fifteen years.





	1. Part One: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual conversation between Besin and cero:
> 
> Besin: Hey, I think you have too much on your plate  
> cero: Nah man I've got heaps of free time!  
> Besin: Hmm...
> 
> It was then that I got my starring role in "Life Takes a Dump on Cero!" starring: Police raids! Medical emergencies! Mass staff exodus! Illegal working hours! Relationship breakdowns! Escapee cats!
> 
> Shout out to Besin for putting up with me for the past three months, I know I've been annoying but you took it all in your stride. Love and apologies to itsmootothecow, my editor, who I'm sure thinks I'm dead because I stopped sending my chapters. This story remains largely unedited because I have no time management skills. A huge hug to LuxEtTenebrae, my cheerleader, who humoured my weird ideas. Huge props to godspoison for the amazing artwork and bringing my vision to life. This is my first real fanfiction and it goes out to the four of you xx

****

**Art by[godspoison](http://godspoison.tumblr.com/)**

 

 ****This Prompto Argentum would simply not do.

A year ago when Noct had turned fifteen he had been deemed old enough to undertake council duties. Unlike Ignis he hadn’t been forced to develop the necessary skills to perform these tasks at so young an age, and so Thursday evenings became dedicated to what Noct would call “How to Prince: 101”. Ignis would bring reports for Noct to read for an hour or two while he prepared dinner, and afterwards they would discuss their findings and prepare a summary. Or at least that’s what they should have been doing- Ignis had arrived at Noct’s apartment to find it empty. Ignis’ jaw clenched in frustration as he fired off a text asking where he was. He needn’t have bothered, though. He knew the answer. 

 **Noct <today 4** **:35pm >**   
**at the arcade w prom**  

 **be** **back later**  

For as long as Ignis knew him Noct had always had difficulties making friends. Throughout Noct’s primary years he had remained as aloof and isolated as he had been when he was tutored at the Citadel. It wasn’t until the beginning of his 9th year that Noct was finally able to make a connection with someone; the boy who would come to be known as the blonde menace. At first Ignis had been genuinely happy. Extremely suspicious of course, having the Crownsguard run a full background check on him as soon as humanly possible, but still very happy for Noct. He was an average young man; adopted into an average family, average grades at school and no criminal record. And yet... 

It didn’t take them long to notice the changes. It started with the food. Noctis had previously survived off frozen meals, and now suddenly he was dropping in to find the apartment littered with empty soda bottles and snack wrappers. The quality of his diet had declined at such a rapid rate that Ignis had taken to preparing the prince’s meals himself just to ensure that he consumed some kind of nutrients. 

Afterwards came the terrible haircut and the refusal to iron his uniform, or even wear it correctly. Apparently the latest trend was to have a bowl fringe and look like you’ve fallen out of a tree. The buttons on his school blazer would fall off at an alarming rate, and his tie had never in its life been work correctly. 

And then, of course, came the negligence. Ignis’ favourite. He blamed that damned PlayStation. As it turned out the prince had a secret talent for reclining on the sofa with one hand on the controller and the other tucked into his pants. His apartment became filthy, days worth of homework and briefing notes lay stacked on his desk while the he lost himself to the game.  

Initially he had chalked it up to puberty, Noct was sixteen and afforded much more freedom than he deserved- and he knew it. He was a young man without boundaries and, had Ignis had the same opportunity, he was sure he’d be no different. Ignis was only eighteen after all, and yet sometimes Noct made him feel as if he were forty. Ignis knew himself; he knew that he was strict and boring and hard to read, but that didn’t mean he didn’t understand. Nobody cared for Noct more than he and so he endeavoured to guide him as best he could. He had at times tried to gently, and not so gently, suggest that he regain his focus. Sometimes it would instil Noct with motivation, and sometimes it would send him into depression.  

The arcade incident was the final nail in the coffin. Noct had failed to show up to training with Gladio and was alarmingly unreachable. He had been seen leaving the school grounds on time, however any call made to his phone would ring out again and again. The marshal, of course, had scrambled the Crownsguard and within the hour he and Prompto had been found slotting tokens into a taiko machine at an arcade. Prompto had spent the evening in a Crownsguard ‘interview’ room where he had blearily confessed to the whole affair being his idea and Ignis had it on good authority that Prompto had been in tears by the time the marshal was done with him. Noct, for his part, had been sent back to the Citadel for a week of security training with a very spiteful Gladio.  

Noct had since been issued with a new phone that could be tracked even if it were off, and had agreed to check in with either Ignis or Gladio should he make any changes to his schedule. He had hoped that the incident would have taught them both to behave. 

 **Ignis <today 3:35pm>**   
**Very well. Dinner will be ready by 7pm.**  

No, this Prompto Argentum wouldn’t do at all. 

\--- 

The bell signalling the end of the school day had rung out nearly fifteen minutes ago and the prince had yet to be seen. According to his timetable the last class of the day had been math, a subject in which he was  _not_  likely to dawdle, but one he knew for a fact he shared with Prompto. It was infuriating that he could have such ire for someone he’d never physically laid eyes on, but he had been lucky and clever enough to evade Ignis and the lecture he had been preparing for the last two years. Mondays and Thursdays were study days, Tuesdays and Wednesdays were council days, and lately Prompto Argentum seemed to be making him late to all of them. Noct always seemed unperturbed but Ignis, being the type of man he was, could not simply let it slide. This usually meant that he would press his foot a little harder than necessary on the accelerator and undoubtedly arrive to work the following day to several speeding fines that he had to explain to the finance department. 

Fridays, however, were a break from the usual routine. He would accompany Noct to his apartment to enjoy an hour or two of free time (Ignis usually ended up cleaning) before he would drive him to the Citadel. It would usually take fifteen minutes for one of the administrative staff to let them know whether His Majesty would be available to dine with his son, in which case Ignis would either wait in his office or turn around and drive Noct home. Eventually he’d return home too and enjoy a sandwich and a can or two of his favourite Dare coffee while he prepared his schedule for the weekend. If he was feeling particularly indulgent he would treat himself to a foot spa. 

Such was the life of Ignis Scientia and Noctis Lucis Caelum- if he would only show up. 

Noctis finally made an appearance 23 minutes after the bell had rung in deep conversation with a young man with an awfully distinctive shock of yellow hair. ‘ _Well here we are_ _,_ ’ he thought to himself, taking in the approaching duo. ‘ _I suppose i_ _t must be trendy to look like you’ve fallen into a ravine’._ Noctis looked up and offered him a short wave. 

“Hey specs,” he greeted he approached. Ignis opened the rear door for him to enter the vehicle and saw Prompto, who had obviously just realised where Noct was leading him, had frozen to the spot.  

 “Highness,” he responded flatly. “You’re late.” He wasn’t subtle about the glare he shot Prompto from the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Noct said easily, rolling down the window and poking his head out as he closed the door. “Prompto took forever in the dark rooms. Hey you guys haven’t met before, right?" They shook their heads. "Specs, Prompto. Prompto, specs.” 

Prompto was withering under Ignis’ glare, but mustered enough courage to hold out a tentative hand for Ignis to shake. Ignis spared it a glance before turning away. 

“Ignis, actually.” Prompto visibly shrunk as he dropped his hand. Noct narrowed his eyes menacingly at Ignis as he hopped into the driver’s seat. 

“Whatever,” Noctis snapped, annoyance colouring his tone before turning to Prompto. “Anyway, wanna come over for a bit?” Prompto smiled weakly before finally finding his voice. 

"I can’t dude I have to work tonight. ‘sides don’t you have dinner with His Majesty?" Noct tried his best to look nonchalant. 

"Yeah if he actually shows, I'm probably better off staying home" he mumbled.  

"Aw come on man, don’t say that. You’re always telling me you never see him, you can’t just not go." Noct grumbled something under his breath and averted his gaze. Prompto offered a tiny smile. "I can come over tomorrow if you want? I work in the morning but I can be there by like 1." 

"Alright,” he conceded after a moment, trying hard but failing to stop the smile. “So long as you bring Justice Monsters 3."  

"You know it!" Prompto punched him playfully on the shoulder, totally oblivious to Ignis’ shocked expression in the rear-view mirror, and made to leave. "But anyway I gotta run, see you tomorrow!" 

"Wait," he called before he could get too far. Noctis turned to Ignis who was, with the patience of a saint, still on school property 28 minutes after the bell rang. "Specs, can we give him a ride?" Ignis tried hard to make an excuse to say no. 

"It will cut into your free time, highness." ‘ _Nice one, Scientia.’_  

"That’s not a problem," he said, opening the door for Prompto to slide in beside him. "Come on, get in." Prompto hesitated. He looked from Noct to the open car door to Ignis who had turned to face him and was actively trying to set him on fire with his eyes.  

"Uhh, I mean, so long as it’s not, like, an imposition or anything. I mean, I know that you guys are probably really busy and- you know what, don’t even worry about it, it’s totally cool I mean I only live like-" 

"Mister Argentum," Ignis interrupted, his voice carrying clear through the open door. "I’m beginning to feel as if your monologue would take longer than the trip." 

"Yeah Prom," Noct agreed with a laugh. "Get in the damn car." Prompto smiled sheepishly. 

"Yeah, right, ok…" 

Noct reached out to take Prompto’s bag as he sank into the back seat and fastened his belt.  

"Geez Prom, what the hell's in your bag?" Prompto let out an embarrassed laugh as Noct handed him back the bag. 

"Yeah, I had to empty my storage in the photo lab today coz it was overflowing. I’m taking all the good ones home to put in my album." 

"Cool, lemme see." 

The two talked excitedly as they flipped through the myraid photos Prompto had magicked into his satchel. While Ignis couldn’t see the pictures, from Prompto’s running commentary it seemed his portfolio was a mixture of landscapes and portraits but mostly candids. Noct would ask about particular photos that would caught his attention and Prompto would reply with an anecdote that would have them in stitches. 

"What's this one?" he would ask. 

"Oh, haha. I was going to that cool gallery near Central- you know the one with the receptionist who looks like Poirot?- and for some reason people just started screaming and running in the opposite direction. Turns out the hotel across the street has an apiary and they were harvesting. They would take the wax out onto the street and load it into their van to harvest, but the bees followed them and started swarming in a vortex on the street. I got my camera out just in time to capture the bee-nado!" 

 _When had they gone to the_ _Me &_ _Art_ _Gallery?_  Ignis glanced at the two of them in the rear-view mirror and for the life of him couldn't remember the last time he had seen Noct laugh like that.  

"Mister Argentum," Ignis called,  _almost_  regretfully, as he pulled up at Prompto’s address. "We’ve arrived."  

"Oh, right, yeah." Prompto packed his photos back into his bag and opened the door. "Um, thanks so much for the ride home Ignis, I really appreciate it. It was really nice meeting you, thanks for going out of your way and I’m sorry for making you wait for Noct." Ignis didn’t even spare him a glance. 

"Yes, well be sure not to make it a common occurrence." 

"Right. Oh and hey," he rummaged back through his bag held out a stack of rumpled papers to Noct. "I took some notes for you in biology; we have a test on Monday." 

Noctis sat bolt upright. "Well shit, when did he mention that?"  

"After you fell asleep." 

"Highness…" came Ignis' exasperated groan. Noct ignored him. 

"We’ll get some study done tomorrow if you want," offered Prompto. 

"Not really," Noct mumbled. 

"Anyway, later Noct!" Prompto closed the door and waved as they drove away, Noct turned in his seat waving until Prom was out of sight. When he turned he started glaring at Ignis through the rear-view mirror. 

“Something the matter, highness?” He asked lightly. 

“You could have at least pretended not to hate him, you know.”  

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” 

“He’s been avoiding you for two years. I have to trick him into meeting you now he’s probably terrified of you.” 

“Come now, I doubt that.” As if on queue Noctis’ phone buzzed in his hand. 

 **Prompto <today 3:32pm>**   
**dude** **i** **think your butler wants to kill me**  

Noctis held up the phone for Ignis to read the message. Ignis laughed. 

“It’s not funny, Ignis.” Noct folded his arms and pouted, keeping his gaze fixed on the passing cityscape outside. 

“Apologies, your highness. I’ll endeavour to be less hostile from now on.” Noctis tapped out a reply and sunk into an angry silence.  

“It’s hard,” he murmured a few minutes later. “To make friends.” 

“I’m sorry, Noct.” And he was. 

Noctis closed his eyes. “Wake me when we get home.”  

\--- 

 **Noct <today 3:34** **pm >**   
**sorry man** **iggy** **takes a while to warm up to people**

 **i** **swear he's a real cool guy**  

Prompto pocketed his phone and took the last bite of his sandwich. He only had time for a quick snack before he had to be at the warehouse for his shift. He'd be home a little after midnight and luckily didn't have to start at the grocer until 6am so he could squeeze in at least a few hours of sleep. His shift at the grocer would end at midday and, if he ran, he could catch the 12:23pm train into Midtown and Noct's was just a short walk from there.  He would have to skip lunch, of course, but he was sure there'd be something with vegetables in Noct’s fridge that he would probably pay him to eat. 

He went to the small whiteboard his parents had stuck on the kitchen wall to write them a note. 

 _I love you_ _Prompom_ _!_ _xx_ _dad (and mum, I suppose)._  

When he was younger his parents had taken turns furthering their education. One would study and the other would work to put food on the table. He remembers it as a stressful time for them, but for him it was the most time he ever spent with his parents. They would eat dinner together and go to the movies, but once they had graduated and gotten high paying jobs he would see them less and less. They would buy him all the latest gadgets. They had bought him his first mobile phone at 10 years old, and for a while he felt really cool since he was the only one in his class who had one. It would take him a few years to realise that it had become a substitute for his parent's affections; he wanted to resent it, to throw it away, but he just couldn't let go of his only means of communicating with his parents. When his father began working in data retention, meaning that while he was in the office his phone was confiscated for long hours. His mother worked in accounting and spent most of the day in meetings where she would turn her phone off. It almost became pointless to keep the phone since they wouldn't get messages until hours later, which is why his mum bought the whiteboard. No matter what time of day or night they would come home, a message would be waiting. He scrawled a short message letting them know he was going to work and would be back late, and that he would be working again in the morning before going to Noct's where he would probably spend the night. He took his phone, wallet and keys from his bag left. 

The industrial district was close to the wall, Prompto could see it from his bedroom window. They had moved here for the cheaper rent whilst his parents were studying, and back then there hadn’t been much other than warehouses and the occasional townhouse. There was a time when he was the youngest person in the neighbourhood, but with the influx of refugees over the past 10 or so years families of all shapes and sizes began to appear. This his was his home, where he belonged. He could navigate the streets better than any taxi driver, he knew practically everyone and their dog who lived here. While his parents may have enough money to send him to a fancy school in the city,  _this_  was Prompto Ground Zero, the place to which he would always return. 

Prompto worked Monday and Friday nights at a stationery warehouse two blocks from his house. He would pack and prepare orders for businesses that didn’t possess the foresight to order before they ran out. The team of eight would take turns answering the phones, listening to different businesses explain how badly they needed their printer toner and parroting back the same spiel about how they should have ordered before 3pm if they wanted it delivered today. They would get yelled at and threatened to be shamed on social media, and when they were they would read the posts aloud to each other and laugh. 

They ordered burgers from their local, Bar Luca, which was famous for their enormous and crazy burgers. Normally Prompto would be boring and order a regular beef burger with extra chilli, but this week’s special had literally been named after him. Beef, cheese, sriracha bacon, habanero poutine, chilli aioli and jalapenos.  _The Atomic Prom._ How could he say no? As he took his first bite he whipped out his phone to send a selfie to Noct. 

 **Prompto <today 8:03pm>**   
**so how's dinner with his majesty?**  

 **Noct <today 8** **:** **0** **5pm >**   
**short**  

 **he** **had something to do but** **i'm** **surprised he even showed up**  

 **Prompto <today ** **8** **:** **06** **pm >**   
**hey man consider yourself lucky**  

 **i** **havent** **seen my parents in like 2 weeks**  

 **Noct <today 8** **:** **09** **pm >**   
**i** **spose**  

 **it** **was nice to see him but** **tbh** **iggy’s** **food is so much better**  

 **Prompto <today 8** **:** **10** **pm >**   
**haha** **better than the citadel chefs?!**  

 **you** **should tell him that, it’ll probably make his day**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:** **11** **pm >**   
**lol like he doesn’t already think that**  

 **Prompto <today ** **8** **:** **13** **pm >**   
**i** **never thought I’d live to see the day where I’d prefer anything to BL burgers…**  

 **speaking** **of which did he leave anything in the fridge?**  

 **Noct <today 8** **:** **15** **pm >**   
**ugh yeah there’s some vegetable lasagne thing in the fridge**  

 **he** **says he won’t put anything new in there until it’s gone**  

 **so** **really you’d be doing a service to the crown if you ate it**  

 **Prompto <today 8** **:** **15** **pm >**   
**it would be an honour to serve you, your highness**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:** **17** **pm >**   
**and hey, about** **iggy**  

 **I’m sorry about earlier.**  

 **Prompto <today 8** **:** **17** **pm >**   
**hey man it’s ok no need to apologise**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:** **18** **pm >**   
**iggy’s** **always been really stand offish until you really get to know him**  

 **even** **then he can be pretty intimidating**  

 **but** **I guess he’s just trying to look out for me**  

 **Prompto <today 8** **:** **20** **pm >**   
**is he worried I’m** **gonna** **get you into trouble?**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:** **21** **pm >**   
**I think he’s just worried you’re changing me**  

 **before** **we started hanging out I didn’t really do anything**  

 **like** **, ever**  

 **if** **I wasn’t at school or at the Citadel waiting for my dad I’d just sit in my room until someone told me to do something**  

 **Prompto <today 8** **:** **23** **pm >**   
**wow, submissive** **noct**  

 **I dig it**  

 **Noct <today 8** **:** **24** **pm >**   
**shut it**  

 **Prompto <today ** **8** **:** **25** **pm >**   
**so what exactly does** **iggy** **do for you, anyway?**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:** **26** **pm >**   
**technically he’s in training to be in my cabinet when I’m king**  

 **but** **we both grew up together in the citadel so we were always just together all the time**  

 **when** **I came back from Tenebrae he just decided that he would look after me**  

 **so** **he’s been looking out for me ever since**  

 **he** **does the cooking and driving and cleaning because he wants to**  

 **I dunno how I’m supposed to repay him someday**  

 **Prompto <today 8** **:** **29** **pm >**   
**wow dude**  

 **that’s** **actually** **kinda** **awesome**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:** **30** **pm >**   
**sometimes I worry that he’s never** **gonna** **get a life of his own**  

 **Prompto <today ** **8** **:3** **1** **pm >**   
**surely he does something in the 20 minutes he’s not around you**  

 **do** **you think he’ll ever like me hanging around you?**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:3** **2** **pm >**   
**so** **long** **as you don’t get me addicted drugs** **or something I’m sure he’ll come around**  

 **I mean you guys only really met today**  

 **let** **him get to know you first**  

 **Prompto <today ** **8** **:3** **4** **pm >**   
**noted**  

 **will** **he be at yours tomorrow?**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:35pm >**   
**actually he’s got some big meeting to go to but he’ll probably be around on Sunday**  

 **we** **could totally game all weekend**  

 **Prompto <today ** **8** **:3** **6** **pm >**   
**dude we need to study!**  

 **we** **have a test on Monday, remember?**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:3** **8** **pm >**   
**ugh don’t remind me**  

 **i** **don’t even need to do tests**  

 **It’s not like I don’t already have job security**  

 **Prompto <today ** **8** **:** **40** **pm >**   
**ladies and gentlemen**  

 **our** **future leader**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:** **42** **pm >**   
**that sounds an awful lot like sass**  

 **i’m** **pretty sure that counts as treason**  

 **don’t** **you have to go back to work?**  

 **Prompto <today ** **8** **:** **43** **pm >**   
**lol yeah oops**  

 **see** **ya** **tomorrow** **noct**  

 **Noct <today ** **8** **:** **44** **pm >**   
**laters**  

 **\---**  

Noctis was less than impressed to find Prompto at his doorstep the next day holding a textbook instead of his spare controller. He only allowed him in on the condition that they play the game for a few hours before studying, to which Prompto agreed. Noct, Prompto had realised during their first exam period together, was a terrible study. He was very intelligent but had absolutely zero discipline, resulting in an uncanny talent to justify his laziness. Prompto, on the other hand, was easily distracted unstoppable when he found his focus. Unfortunately this usually meant Prompto would get horribly lost when chasing something down with his camera and would spend hours trying to find his way home. Noct had told him to call if he ever got lost again, and the one time he did Noct had called the Crownsguard and his parents had to collect him from the Citadel. They had laughed about it later, but Prompto was mortified and vowed never to call Noct again. Prompto set to warming up Ignis’ superb vegetable lasagne (the man was scary as hell but  _damn_  he could cook) and Noct set to rummaging through Prompto’s bag for the game. 

At 3pm Prompto snatched the controller out of Noct’s hands and replaced it with a biology textbook. By the time they made their way through the revision materials, stopping occasionally for snacks or a tantrum from Noct, it was late evening. They decided that they had suffered enough and sat down to a wholesome dinner of cup noodles and soda with a side of Justice Monsters 3. Prompto managed to spill soda all over himself and as he fished out fresh shirt he remembered the package that lay nestled at the bottom. He placed it on the kitchen counter, explaining briefly to Noct what it was who it was for. Noct had regarded him quizzically, firing off a few questions before finally realising he didn’t care all that much and ‘ _c’mon dude we’re wasting precious gaming time!’_  

Surprisingly it was Prompto who fell asleep first. With a little prodding Noct managed to rouse him from where he lay slumped on the floor and ushered him into the guest bedroom. He woke at 7:00am to the sound of his alarm blaring, splashed some water on his face and donned his sweats. Sunday meant he had the early shift at the phone repair shop; luckily for him early shift at a repair shop meant 9am so he could squeeze in a run and a light workout and shower at Noct’s gym before he had to leave. He passed through the kitchen to grab a couple of slices of toast to find Noct asleep on the couch exactly where he’d left him, the game over screen on a loop. Prompto switched off the console and prised the controller out of his hand before making his exit.  

 

As predicted, Ignis arrived at Noctis’ apartment that afternoon to find the report from two days past still unread on the coffee table.  

“Noct, your findings on this report are due tomorrow. You haven’t even touched it.” 

“Sorry specs, Prompto left me his copy of Justice Monsters 3 and I kinda got distracted.” 

Ignis sighed.  _‘The blonde menace…’_  

“Lunch will be ready in an hour. Turn it off and go through the report, and when you’re done you can play.” 

“Ugh man, what is it with you and Prom not letting me have any fun?” Noctis turned off the console and sat at the dining table, flipping through the pages of the report. Ignis remained silent as he unpacked the ingredients for lunch. As he set up his workspace in Noct’s kitchen he noticed a solitary brown grocery bag resting on the counter. 

“Noct, what’s this?” Noctis looked up and saw Ignis gesturing towards the bag. 

“Oh, that? It’s for you. From Prompto.” 

 _What?_  “Prompto?” 

“You know Prom runs deliveries for that grocer? He said they import that stuff from north Cavaugh and thought you might like it.” 

Ignis opened the bag and plucked out a four pack of canned coffee. The brand was unfamiliar to him though it looked high end. Ignis glanced over at Noct suspiciously; either Prompto had suddenly taken to going through his garbage or a plot was afoot. 

“Noct,” he asked slowly. “Are you helping him to bribe me?” Noctis huffed in indignation. 

“No way, I told him it wouldn’t work but he said he saw you drinking your coffee in the car and felt sorry for you. Called it ‘bean flavoured water’.” 

Ignis felt oddly defensive at the comment. 

“And I suppose he’s a connoisseur, is he?” he snapped. Noctis snorted and looked back down at the file in his hand. 

“He basically streamlines the stuff. That and energy drinks. He studies, has three jobs, a hobby and still finds time to hang out with me.” Ignis frowned. Prompto has three jobs? According to his dossier his parents were quite well off and should be able to provide ample funds. One job is understandable, but three? He shook off that train of thought, it was none of his concern. 

“Well in any case,” he began as he pushed the box aside, “please remind him that I cannot be bought.”  

 

After lunch Ignis sat with Noctis as he made his way through the report, answering questions when prompted, all the while feeling the stare of the box on the counter behind him. He didn’t want to accept it, however Noct had asked him to make an effort with Prompto and should he return to the apartment to see that it was still here it may cause more problems that it was worth. He resigned himself at last to take the box with him when he left. Accepting the gift didn’t mean he had to use it, he could easily dispose of the cans at home, and at the very least it would make for a good paperweight. When the summary was done and Ignis prepared to leave for the evening, he felt Noct’s watchful gaze on him as he packed the box into his satchel before taking his leave for the evening. 

 

Ignis arrived home, placing his satchel on the kitchen counter as he usually did, and began his nightly ritual; he prepared himself a pot of tea (or a can of coffee, depending on how much work he had left to do), finished any outstanding paperwork, reviewed his schedule for the following day and then dressed for bed. Opening his satchel to retrieve his paperwork he removed the box of cans. He wanted to throw them away, he wanted to be spiteful, but despite himself he simply couldn’t ignore the thoughtfulness of the gift. Maybe he could be bought, after all- just not today. He moved into the kitchen and stored the cans in the back corner of his least used cupboard. 

The following week (and several weeks following) Prompto would ask whether he had tried it yet, and Ignis tried his best to keep the annoyance from his voice as he explained that  _he hasn't had the chance to try it but would get around to it shortly._ As it turned out Prompto was a quick learner and had gotten the message after three weeks. While the attempts at bribery had stopped he continued to endure the constant attempts at conversation. He deflected quite well, but they seemed to share several common interests and occasionally Prompto would successfully engage. The could sometimes go several minutes before Ignis caught himself. 

The gift, however, remained undisturbed in the kitchen for the better part of the year and Ignis had almost forgotten about it. It wasn’t until one evening that Ignis found himself in a bind that he had thought about the black box in the cupboard. The week had him stretched particularly thin; word of impending Niflheim occupation of Leide had sent the Council of Lucis into damage control. Ignis wound up attending almost twice the amount of meetings on top of his usual training, study and tutoring and worst of all- without time to go to the supermarket. He didn’t mind ordering in on occasion, desperate times and all, but he couldn’t order Dare for delivery. 

He sat at the kitchen counter overlooking his small hill of reports to summarise when he felt the distinct craving for a certain caffeinated beverage. Checking his watch he saw that it was well past midnight. Any store that was open wasn’t a store he wanted to be seen in, but he was desperate. He begrudgingly looked at the last cupboard on the left. He weighed his stubbornness against his desire. Prompto would never know that he had used the gift, and if he were honest it didn’t matter if it was rubbish so long as it had caffeine. Yes, that justification was perfectly reasonable. He hopped off the stool and retrieved the box from the very back of the bottom shelf. Removing one of the black packaging he examined the can. The design was elegant and understated compared to the garish Dare that he normally had. He examined the all-important caffeine content and was quietly elated that it was the same. He popped the top, sniffed at the bouquet, and took an experimental sip. 

It was a few days later in Noctis’ apartment that Ignis would ask a beaming Prompto where he could buy more Ebony. 

“It’s close to my house. I can give you the address if you like?” 

“Or Iggy could give you a ride home and swing by on the way” Noct called from the living room. 

Ignis tensed noticeably and Prompto looked disappointed by his reaction. He took a deep breath and spoke before he could stop himself. 

“Yes that sounds reasonable. Will you be ready in ten minutes?” Prompto grinned. 

“You bet.” 

\--- 

The Miracle Mart was a small grocer in the industrial district that specialises in traditional imported foods and drinks. Famous among the refugee and migrant communities for carrying spices and ingredients grown only beyond the wall, Prompto would come to browse the candy and snack aisle. He explained to Ignis that when the owner first recommended that he try Ebony, the label was still in the traditional Cavaugh script, but now that it had a cult following they’d redesigned the logo to cater to their new consumers. Browsing the aisles Prompto selected a four pack of cans and handed it to Ignis. 

“Here. This is the one I got you, but there are other kinds as well.” He gestured to the display of at least three other flavours. Ignis examines them all- mocha, vanilla and turmeric. Never being one for additives in coffee he decided instead on a second four pack of regular Ebony and makes his way to the counter. 

Prompto was chatting animatedly with the clerk and the elderly woman he was serving. Ignis could see that they knew each other. This is, after all, Prompto’s neighbourhood and he did work within the community. He began to pack the woman’s groceries into a hessian bag and Ignis watched him quietly for a few moments before he stepped forward to the counter. Prompto turned and smiled. 

“Oh hey, are you done?” Ignis held up the two boxes of Ebony. “Ok great. Listen you don’t have to drive me home, I can just walk from here." Ignis looked at him in surprise. Prompto's home was perhaps a 15 minute walk from here and it was getting dark. 

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble.” Prompto waved him off. 

“Yeah no sweat, it’s not too far and this way I can help Mrs Femora carry her bags home. Besides, you’ve been at work since, what 6am? Then you come over to Noct's to help us study  _and_  make dinner? I’m ok, go home and take a load off.”  _Take a load off? Gods when was the last time I heard that?_  He looked at his watch and noticed that it was just after 7pm. Normally he would still be with Noct futilely trying to get him to study and he wouldn’t be home until well after 9pm. He hadn’t had any free time in so long, he’d almost forgotten what to do with it. Goodness maybe he could even run a  _bath._   

“Thank you Prompto,” he said quietly. Prompto looked over his shoulder as he picked up the overstuffed hessian bag, chuckling slightly at Ignis' dumbfounded expression.  

“You’re welcome, Ignis.” He offered his arm to the elderly woman. “Milady.” She gushed and took Prompto’s arm. 

Ignis sat in the driver’s and watched the retreating figures of Prompto and the Mrs Femora. Prompto had a way with people, he was endearing and he drew them in as if he were magnetic. His transparency was unheard of in the circles in which he ran and, frankly, he found it utterly refreshing. Twenty meters away he could still hear Prompto’s laughter clear as a bell. He watched as they walked arm in arm, finally disappearing around a corner before he turned the ignition and made his way home. 

 **Noct <today ** **6** **:** **38pm** **>**    
**so**  

 **The ice is finally broken**  

 **Prompto** ** <today 6** **:** **4** **0pm** **>**    
**it only took me a** **year :P**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've based pretty much all of the locations in Insomnia on my favourite places in my city. If you're ever in Sydney hit up Bar Luca, you won't regret it.  
> Also, the beenado really happened. It was terrifying and hilarious.


	2. Part One: Chapter 2

****“Prompto?”

He was barely visible behind the enormous arrangement of flowers he was holding, but his blonde hair made him stand out in the crowd. He poked his head around the bouquet and was surprised to see Ignis standing at the opposite stall, a potato in each hand. 

“Hi Ignis, how are you?” Prompto shifted nervously from foot to foot and Ignis smiled awkwardly. They had begun running in to each other in the wild and without the prince with increasing frequency- once at an electronics store near the Citadel where Prompto had helped him choose a HDD, another at the convenience store around the corner from Noct’s apartment where Prompto had seen Ignis buying Cup Noodles and had been sworn to secrecy. Their conversation still tended towards awkward if left unchecked, and so the key was getting one of them to ask an open question to allow the comfortable waffling to begin. 

“I’m well, thank you. I’m surprised to see you here, actually. I didn’t think farmer markets to your taste.” Prompto shrugged and nodded. 

“Well, I get most of my food for cheap at the grocer, though I prefer the fruit from here. But today I came for these” he gestured to the oversize bouquet resting the length of his arm. “It’s my mum’s birthday and this is the  _best_  place for flowers.” Ignis nodded knowingly. 

“So I’ve heard.” 

“And you? What brings you here? I pegged you for the type who shops for groceries in department stores.” Ignis had to laugh at that. When he first began to cook for himself he actually  _had_  shopped for groceries at the department store nearest the Citadel. It wasn’t until he had begun his tenure as Noct’s personal chef that he had sought advice from the Citadel kitchens and discovered the merits of shopping locally. 

“Heavens no. I frequent four or five different markets over the Crown City for different products. I’ve found that this market consistently has the best quality and selection of root vegetables and artisanal bread. After this I’ll visit the market at Oldtown for spices.” Gods but even Ignis couldn’t deny how dull that sounded. Prompto, however, seemed to skim right by it. 

“What’s artisanal bread?” he asked with a quizzical expression. 

“I suppose the long and short of it is that it’s bread made by a person rather than a machine.” Prompto looked as if he’d suddenly made a life changing realisation. 

“Is that the reason your sandwiches always taste better than mine?” 

“I imagine it’s one of many,” Ignis quipped before he could stop himself. He stared, frozen, at Prompto and wondered whether he’d gone too far. He breathed a sigh of relief when Prompto broke into laughter.  

“You got me, it’s true I can’t actually cook. You interested in taking on an apprentice?” 

“Well, the baker stall is my next stop,” Ignis began as he handed over the potatoes to the vendor. “If you’re genuinely interested you’re welcome to join me.” Prompto’s eyes lit up. 

“Really? You mean you’ll actually reveal the secrets of the Iggy Style of Sandwich Making?” 

 _Iggy?_  

He had never had a nickname before, other than specs, and even then it had been in derision before it became habitual. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it. Ignis saw Prompto looking at him expectantly and decided that now was not the time to consider it, he would have to do it later. He turned to face Prompto and held up a finger. 

“On the condition that you keep it secret, as it is in my capacity to have you killed.” Prompto laughed and Ignis with him. 

The vendor handed Ignis the parcel of vegetables and he packed them into a reusable bag that lay at his feet. Prompto snatched the bag before he could heft it onto his shoulder, and when Ignis opened his mouth to protest Prompto waved him off. 

“If I’m gonna be your sandwich padawan I should at least help carry the groceries.” Knowing there was nothing he could say to stop him, Ignis nodded in agreement and took off. 

“Quite right. Come along, now!” 

Prompto somehow managed to juggle the bouquet and the bag whist still sampling every kind of bread he could get his hands on. He approached his selections with great zeal- asking questions, carefully considering his options, making informed decisions- and Ignis found himself caught up in his excitement. He had taken him for an impulsive decision maker, but lately he found that he had mistakenly assumed a lot of things about Prompto. 

In the end he had selected two loaves to take home- a classic sourdough loaf blended with a touch of honey, and a dark walnut and fig loaf for a special treat. Prompto walked Ignis to his car back in the lot and placed the bag in the boot. 

“I’m sorry Prompto, I would offer you a ride home but I must be off if I’m to make it to the Oldtown market in time.” Prompto shook his head. 

“Hey no worries, Iggy. I actually rode my bike here today.” He pointed to a bicycle with a milk crate zip-tied onto the front at the other side of the lot. “I just hope the flowers fit in the basket…” 

Ignis realised hadn’t yet taken the time to admire the bouquet. It was an unusual mix yet striking; a selection of blooms and wildflowers interspersed with ferns and greenery. 

Azalea. Tulip. Heather. Zinna. 

At some point while Ignis studied the flowers, Prompto had stopped internally comparing milk-crate-to-flower-box measurements and was eyeing Ignis curiously. ‘ _He knows, he has to know,’_  he thought to himself, searching Prompto’s eyes for a sign of mutual understanding. After a moment Prompto looked away guiltily, as if had been caught out.  

“I, uh, don’t really get to see my mum very often.” 

He didn’t extrapolate; he didn’t need to. Ignis' stomach flipped. 

“They’re beautiful, she’s going to love them.” 

Prompto smiled. 

\--- 

‘ _This is a dream. I've gotta be dreaming.’_  

Prompto was in his childhood bedroom in the house where he had lived when he first met Noct. He was standing in the middle of the room, stark naked, looking toward the door. When he looked around everything seemed slow and slightly out of focus as if he’d had a few too many drinks but he wasn’t drunk. He was… awake, he guessed. Was this what they called lucid dreaming? 

He felt, rather than heard, someone come up the stairs, and as they entered the room he moved to the foot of the bed. He didn’t see who had entered, but then again he didn’t really need to. He had invited Ignis over, that much he remembered, but he didn’t know why. Ignis had arrived, as promised, straight from the Citadel in his Crownsguard fatigues and those two-toned gloves he’d taken to wearing lately, and yet Prompto felt oddly calm about his state of undress. Prompto felt Ignis come closer, close enough that he was sure he could feel his breath on the back of his neck, and Ignis placed a gloved hand between his shoulders and gently pushed him to lay face down on the bed. 

“Are you ready, Prompto?” asked Ignis, his voice distant and tinny as if it came from a speaker. 

He heard Ignis opening a sweet smelling jar and warming a handful of its contents between his hands, and felt the dip as Ignis knelt at the foot of the bed. Without warning, gloved hands splayed warm, grainy honey between his shoulders and began to slowly, firmly massage it into his skin. Thick sugar granules rubbed at his skin before melting away under Ignis’ ministrations, his leather gloves soothing raw skin and muscle in its wake. Prompto bit down on the comforter to stifle his moans as Ignis worked every conceivable muscle in his body, kneading honey in between his fingers before sweeping all the way down to his hips. Ignis pressed lower and took two great handfuls of Prompto’s ass, squeezing and kneading the knots into submission. Prompto moaned as Ignis spread his legs, barely registering that Ignis might see how turned on he was. Ignis stroked up and down his thighs and felt the leathered fingertips ghost his sac with each upward stroke. Prompto bit down on a honeyed knuckle as he felt the strangely electrifying energy coursing through his legs as Ignis pressed along the nerves in his calves, and fought down a laugh as fingers pressed into the soles of his feet. Ignis straightened and dragged lingering fingers up his legs until they took firm grasp of his hips, and Prompto allowed himself to be turned over.  

Prompto lay flat on his back, arms spread wide across the comforter in complete surrender. He was panting and confused and he knew that he should probably be worried about his comforter but  _fuck_  as he looked up at Ignis he just couldn’t be anything but aroused. Ignis looked down at him, his austere gaze never wavering even as he began to leisurely undo his shirt, button by button, revealing the swathe of hair across his chest and belly. Prompto’s eyes followed deft fingers as they uncovered the definition of his stomach and the coarse tufts of hair below his navel. He threw the shirt aside took Prompto by the thighs, pulling him closer until his legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. 

Ignis locked their gaze and spread honeyed hands across Prompto’s marred belly. He tenderly traced over dark pink lines with his bare thumbs and Prompto thought he might cry. Ignis leaned in closer and worked at his chest, slowly and meticulously rubbing the honey into the tiny folds of his nipples as Prompto practically purred, then closer still to massage his collar and jaw. Prompto moaned loudly as his eyes rolled back into his head; his whole body was on fire and his limbs were so relaxed and heavy that he wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it even if he’d wanted to. 

Ignis’ hands stopped moving, and when Prompto opened his eyes he could see that Ignis was slowly righting himself, lifting his left leg onto his shoulder as he did so. Ignis’ hands swept up and down the length of his leg and Prompto’s toes curled in pleasure. Ignis took Prompto’s ankle in one hand and his breath froze in his lungs as he brought it to his lips. Ignis made sure to look straight into his eyes as he began to lap at his skin, his other hand roughly massaging his inner thigh. Prompto actually cried out, loud and desperate, as Ignis took each of his toes, one by one, into his mouth.  

“Prompto?” called the tinny voice. 

Prompto forced himself to focus, and when he looked at Ignis he knew what he was asking. 

“Yes,” came Prompto’s breathy reply. 

Ignis immediately dropped the ankle and took him by the hips, jerking his ass up into the air and throwing his legs over his shoulders. Prompto tried to yelp but his voice came out as a whimper as Ignis took all of Promoto’s desperate cock into his mouth. Ignis was relentless, sucking hungrily as he bobbed up and down on Prompto’s dick, and he couldn’t stop the loud and ardent cries that tumbled from his mouth. Prompto tried desperately to reach for him, to touch his skin or to grab his hair or  _anything_  but he was just  _too damn tall_.  

When Ignis finally let his cock spring free from his mouth Prompto was panting and probably tearing holes into the comforter with his nails. Ignis looked him in the eyes as his hands moved around his body, one lazily stroking Prompto’s dick and the other massaging the small of his back. He could feel the question before it came. 

“Prompto?” Ignis called again. 

“Gods,  _yes_ ” he practically yelled, and Prompto swore he could see a glimmer in those stoic eyes. He felt the hand at his back slide down to spread his ass apart and Ignis bent lower to lick a slow, wet stripe along the cleft. Prompto’s breath hitched; it was almost too much. Ignis’ mouth worked frenzied across his ass and perineum, intermittently suckling his balls, and Prompto’s body was already toeing the line between cumming and spontaneous combustion. 

The hand on his cock stopped moving. Prompto groaned petulantly; he was so fucking close. Ignis gently lowered Prompto back onto the bed, moving with him until his forearms rested on either side of his head. Prompto could see him now. Like, really see him. His mind was probably piecing him together from his memories- those green eyes, the permanent furrow of his brows, the fact that most of his scars were on the right side of his face. Everything suddenly became so vivid, and for the first time Prompto felt fear.  

“Prompto,” Ignis cooed gently, resting his forehead against Prompto’s. This time the voice was real. Ignis took one of Prompto’s hands and pinned it above his head, tracing lazy circles with his thumb as he waited patiently for reply.  _Well shit, when he asks me like that…_  

“Yes,” he breathed, and he felt Ignis enter him in one hard thrust. Prompto cried out so hard he felt his body, his physical body, jerk in pleasure. With his free hand Prompto clawed at any part of Ignis he could reach as he thrust into him deep and hard. Within seconds Prompto knew he was about to cum, he was so close, just a little longer and- 

 

Prompto jerked and kicked his bedroom wall. His eyes shot open as the pain began to spread through his toes and he was  _pissed_  when he realised he’d cockblocked himself. He was still so close to cumming and his whole body was throbbing in arousal. He groaned; he could still see those hands as they worked the honey into his nipples, the feeling of that tongue running between his toes, the furrow of concentration as Ignis sucked his dick… 

Ignis. 

 _Fuck_. He thrust his hand into his boxers and furiously jerked himself off. He came hard and fast, burying his mouth in the crook of his elbow to muffle his moaning. Not that anybody would hear him, what with his parents out of town again. He wiped his hand on his boxers and let the pleasure wash over him, giving him a few precious seconds of respite before the guilt inevitably kicked in.  

Shit, he’d totally had a sex dream about Ignis. And what’s worse is that when he’d woken up he’d jerked off to the memory. Gods he actually remembered the dream, too, which was odd in and of itself. He’d usually just wake up the next day with dried cum all over himself and a vague recollection that someone had been playing with his cock; but he could still feel Ignis above him, still feel that unbearable desire to be utterly ravished. ‘ _It’ll pass_ ’ he reassured himself. The memory would fade like it always did. He buried his face in his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. 

 _…do I have a foot kink?_  

Prompto groaned. 

“Later,” he promised himself. “I’ll think about it later.” 

\---  

By the time Noctis and Prompto left the arcade it was already dark outside. The LED billboards that peppered the streets of the electronic district illuminated the night- and the singular parked car idling outside. As the two young men approached the car, Ignis stepped out and opened the rear door.  

“Hey specs,” Noct greeted lazily as he threw his bag into the back seat. 

“Good evening, your Highness. And hello to you too, Prompto…” Ignis trailed off as he realised that Prompto was standing frozen, meters from the car. His eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights and seemed to be staring at Ignis with shock. 

Well shit if he wasn't just the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He felt his heart beat faster and harder and the heat begin to build across his cheeks and at his groin. Although the clarity had faded, he could still see those eyes above him, promising him unbelievable pleasure if he’d just say  _yes_.  

“Uh, Prom?” 

Prompto woke from his reverie to see both Ignis and Noct staring at him in confusion. He was standing a good five meters from the car and realised that he must have stopped and stared as soon as he saw Ignis. ‘ _Dammit,_ _Prompto_ _. We practised this!_ ’ Prompto berated himself, because he really had, because he  _knew_  something like this would happen. Vintage Argentum, really. He plastered a smile, which probably made him look like someone had a gun to his head, on his face and forced himself to close the distance as casually as possible. Meaning not at all. 

“Prompto, are you quite alright?” Ignis asked gently, visibly concerned. Prompto tried, and failed, to laugh airily, instead puffing out three raspy breaths. 

“I’M FINE THANK YOU, TOTALLY NORMAL,” he yelled said. Ignis and Noct glanced at each other before turning to Prompto who was studiously avoiding eye contact with either of them. 

“Uhh, ok then,” Noct began. “Are you, uh, gonna get in the car?” 

 _No,_ _Prompto_ _! Abort!_  

“NO THANK YOU. I WILL BE TAKING PUBLIC TRANSPORT TODAY. THANK YOU AND GOODBYE.” And before Noct or Ignis had a chance to interject, or call an ambulance, Prompto turned on his heel and ran full speed in the opposite direction, leaving them to stare after him in confusion. 

“…what the hell was that?” 

\--- 

The Hon. Mr Ignis Scientia, 

The National Gallery of Lucis requests the pleasure of the company of you and a guest for the gala opening of our newest exhibition:    
The 48th Annual Adamo Prize: Portrait and Landscape Finalists   
A black tie event, cocktails and canapes and Q&A with the finalists.   
R.S.V.P. to [RSVP@ngl.gov.lu](mailto:RSVP@ngl.gov.lu)  

Ignis printed a copy of the invitation and tucked it into his planner. He had maintained membership at the National Gallery since he was still studying, and although he rarely found the time to visit anymore, as a long term member he was often invited to events such as these. It had been at least two years since he’d been to the gallery for pleasure rather than for a royal event, and he had yet to visit the Adamo Prize exhibition in its near fifty year run. To be honest he’d never actually been interested. The summary he had read stated that the artists were asked to paint a portrait of a well-known Lucian figure or a Lucian landscape. Having worked in the office of the royal family he was pretty certain that he knew all of the well-known Lucian figures personally and could look at them at any time he wanted.  

He had told Prompto as much after he had found the advertisement in the newspaper and asked if Ignis was going. Prompto, as it turned out, was not a member of the gallery but frequented often- sometimes even managing to drag Noct along for a few hours of culture. While Ignis favoured artefact and text exhibitions, Prompto tended towards contemporary art and installations where he could ‘feel what it’s like to see through someone else’s eyes’.  

“I thought you weren’t keen on the paintings,” Ignis had said as he set the table for dinner. Prompto shrugged. 

“Not really, I mean I like the hyper-realistic ones, but I guess I feel like the paintings in that gallery are too one dimensional. I like the Adamo Prize, though. Last year’s winner was a portrait of that guy who rides around Citadel Plaza on that scooter with the Lucian flag and plays folk songs.” Ignis cocked an eyebrow in surprise. The man was certainly well known in Insomnia, but hardly outside the wall, surely. Noctis, who had been ‘napping’ on the couch behind them, sat up with a small smile. 

“Hey, I love that guy! He did the Crown City Marathon on that scooter.” Of course, those photos made the national news. Prompto grinned as he entered the kitchen to help Ignis serve. 

“Yeah, it was awesome! They did him Solheim style, in fancy robes and riding his scooter like a chocobo.” Prompto turned to Ignis. “The prize is really about how well the artist can portray the story of the person or place they’re painting. If feels really personal, like you’re actually meeting this person or seeing this place without really being there. I dunno, I think you might really like it, Iggy.” 

Suddenly Ignis felt his planner burning a hole through his breast pocket. 

“I’ll consider it,” he said. Prompto gave him a satisfied smile and pulled Noct away from the TV where he was in the midst of turning the game console on again. 

Ignis allowed himself a contented smile as he watched the two boys argue good-naturedly about the game over dinner. It was the first time in more than ten days that he’d seen Noctis crack a smile, or do anything other than his base duties. It had happened before; they’d had a rather unpleasant falling out about a year ago when Noct had begun to come to terms with his father’s mortality. Ignis had previously considered himself capable and prepared for any scenario, but explaining away the inevitability of a father’s death to his only son was not something he was willing to do. Of course he was able, nobody understood the loss of parents like him, but he did not want to have that conversation. In the end he had done the only thing he could; gave him a lecture and let him stew in it, then bribed him with sweets. Rudimentary, yes, but seemingly effective. Noct had gone back to normal after about a week or so and he had taken it as a win. 

And yet here was Prompto, putting his flawless technique to shame.  

Noctis had been absent from class most of the week. On Friday Prompto had messaged Ignis to make sure all was well after his messages to Noct had gone unanswered. Ignis had explained that Noctis was made to attend an emergency meetings and was likely sleeping it off.  

 **Prompto <4:18pm> **  
**Ok cool**

**I guess I’ll just see him tomorrow as usual**

**Iggy <4:18pm>**  
**Actually Prompto, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.**

 **Prompto <4:19pm>**  
**What why?**

**Have I done something wrong?**

**Iggy <4:19pm>**  
**Of course not, Prompto. Please don’t think like that.**

**His Highness is simply a touch out of sorts.**

**He’s quite cranky and has expressed a wish to be left alone.**

**Prompto <4:21pm> **  
**Is this why he’s been cancelling on me all week?**

**Did something happen?**

**Iggy <4:21pm>**  
**I only wish I knew.**

 **Prompto <4:22pm> **  
**Can I come and see him tomorrow?**

 **Iggy <4:22pm>**  
**Apologies, Prompto, but Noct does not wish to be disturbed.**

 **Prompto <4:23pm> **  
**We can’t just let him wallow!**

 **Iggy <4:23pm>**  
**He’s the crown prince, Prompto.**

**We must do as he asks.**

**Prompto <4:24pm>**  
**Iggy, he’s my best friend**

**I'm not about to let him cocoon himself in sadness**

**Please just let me try**

**Iggy <4:28pm>**  
**You’re a wonderful friend, Prompto.**

**Very well, I will make sure the doorman gives you access tomorrow.**

**But Prompto, you must give me your word that if his Highness asks you to leave you will.**

**Prompto <4:29pm> **  
**Cross my heart!**

 **Iggy <4:29pm>**  
**I will be there in the evening to prepare dinner.**

**I sincerely hope to see you there, Prompto.**

**Prompto <4:30pm>**  
**I won’t let you down, Ignis.**

And so it followed that at midday on Saturday Prompto made his way to Noctis’ apartment balancing a large box and a bag full of decidedly unhealthy snacks. The doorman greeted him and called the lift to the 42nd floor, where Prompto found Noct’s door unlocked as usual. He kicked off his boots as he entered the apartment and sat down on the living room floor to open the box. Noct, who had heard him enter, sleepily made his way out of his bedroom. 

“Specs, what the hell. Isn’t it too early to be- oh, Prom. What are you doing here?” 

Prompto stood and turned slowly towards Noct, put on his best shit-eating grin and held his arms outstretched. 

“Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, prepare yourself, for today is the day you are defeated.” 

Noct simply blinked, his face blank as he processed what on eos was going on. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” he finally asked. Prompto threw his head back and barked out an overly dramatic, evil laugh. 

“In this box, my esteemed friend, is a challenge in which you could  _never_  hope to best me.” He motioned to the half unpacked box behind him. There was a mass of cables and stacked cartridges to one side and Noct moved closer to examine it. His eyes widened in shock as he saw what was inside. 

“No way,” he breathed, a hint of fear in his voice. 

“Oh yes,” Prompto said with a smirk. He bent down to pick up the console hidden underneath the loose games and dust, lifting it into the air like Rafiki in The Lion King. “Tremble in fear, your Highness, for I have in my hands my old Nintendo 64- complete with the original Mario Party! Your rule as the King of Games has come to an end.” Noct harrumphed, his body sinking into his usual confident stance and cocky smirk, and Prompto knew he had him. 

“Oh it’s  _on_ , Argentum.” 

Ignis arrived punctually at 6:00pm and couldn’t contain his smile when he heard the raucous yelling of two voices from the living room. 

After dinner Ignis readied himself to leave. He made notes of what he needed to buy for the following week and waited for a break in the game to say goodbye to the boys. It came with a triumphant laugh from Prompto and an angry garble from Noct, who was too busy fiddling with his controller to notice Ignis gesturing for Prompto to follow him to the door. 

“Uh, be right back?” Noctis grumbled something unintelligible but didn’t look up. They stood in awkward silence as Ignis slipped on his shoes. He’d followed Ignis without question, and now that he was here all he could do was feel himself going red in the face. His shoes firmly on his feet, Ignis turned to face Prompto. 

“Thank you for today, Prompto. I can’t tell you how glad I am to see him in better spirits.” Prompto laughed in relief. 

“If you can call competitive spite better spirits.” Ignis smiled. 

“Yes, well, you’ve done a good thing for him today and I’m sure we both appreciate it.” 

“He, uh, he said his dad’s hair is almost completely grey now.” Ignis stilled. So it  _was_  his father after all; he’d thought as much. In the past year he could honestly say that he’d spent more time with His Majesty than Noctis had. Two weeks ago they had dined together for the first time in almost four months. The disparity between meetings would make changes in his appearance and demeanour all the more shocking to Noct. Every time he saw his father was a reminder that the wall was killing him, and when it did Noctis would be alone. 

“I see,” was all Ignis could say. Prompto began to hop from foot to foot, rubbing his arms and averting his gaze. He was nervous. Ignis waited patiently for Prompto to work up the courage to speak. 

“I can help you be there for him, you know. I want to be there for him,” Prompto declared suddenly, the flush growing on his cheeks belying his confident tone. Despite himself Ignis felt his heart melt a little. Prompto was proving to be a devoted and loyal friend, and a part of him admonished himself for having waited so long to get to know him. He was earnest and exuberant in his affections, whereas he, Gladio and Noct tended towards reclusion. Prompto and Noctis were polar opposites whose natural state meant that they would attract each other, and it was no wonder Ignis had become drawn to him as well.  

“Alright then, I’ll call you next time,” he promised. Ignis took two steps out the door before he stopped in his tracks. He hesitated for a moment before turning to face Prompto who had been halfway through closing the door. 

“Prompto,” he began tentatively, praying to the Gods that Prompto wouldn’t notice the slight waver in his voice, “about the Adamo Prize…” He plucked his planner from his breast pocket, removed the folded piece of paper from inside and handed it to Prompto to read.  

“Whoa, the opening gala! Are you gonna go?” he asked excitedly. 

“Actually, I was hoping you might like to...” he faltered. He watched as Prompto's eyes widened, a light blush blossoming across his cheeks, and his stomach dropped. 

 _Who do you think you're fooling,_ _Scientia._   

Ignis took a deep breath, cleared his throat and continued. 

“Apologies. I thought perhaps you might like to go with Noct. I’m unable to attend, however I could RSVP on your behalves if you were interested.” 

 

Prompto closed the door behind Ignis, exhaling a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. His whole body tingled with something like- hell, he didn't know. Disappointment maybe? But what on eos did he have to be disappointed about? He had two tickets to a fancy party where nobody would stop him from drinking champagne because he'd be with the fucking  _prince_. It was amazing, he’d never had the opportunity to go to something like this and he was so excited! 

And yet, for a split second he'd thought that Ignis wanted to go with him.  

No, he’d hoped that Ignis wanted to go with him. 

It wasn’t as though going with Noct would be boring. Even if Noct wasn’t into art they still managed to have fun- the last time they were at the National Gallery they played hide and seek in the sculpture room (Prompto won). But going with Iggy, well it would be nice to see an exhibition with someone who shared his interest. Plus, it would maybe sorta give him the chance to get to know Iggy better. He was actually kind of a great guy- still intimidating as hell, but the past few months he’d been feeling that maybe they really sorta got along. Iggy actually inviting him somewhere would be- well maybe that would mean that they were actually friends.  

 _Forget it,_ _Prompto_ _. It_ _ain't_ _gonna_ _happen_ _._  

Prompto hit his forehead against the door and willed the thought from his mind. He took three deep, calming breaths before returning to the living room where Noct waited impatiently for their rematch.   


	3. Part One: Chapter 3

 

**Noct <8:32pm>**   
**You left your reports**

**Prompto's gone so you can safely come back and get them**

**And while you're at it you can tell me what the fuck is going on**

Ignis set his phone down on the seat and lay his head back on the headrest. For the last two weeks he had been trying his hardest to keep his distance from Prompto, which was exceedingly difficult when he was joined at the hip with his employer.  

**Prompto <two weeks ago>**   
Hey Iggy, they announced the winner of the adamo prize!!   
<http://crowncitynews.com.lu/culture/adamo-prize-winners/84730/>

**Noct's favourite won :P**

**Thanks again for the invite, it's a shame you couldn't come**

It had started small; keeping his answers short and avoiding eye contact. He had hoped that Prompto wouldn’t notice the design, that he would attribute his behaviour to his naturally austere demeanour and move on. But no, he managed to keep forgetting that Prompto was strangely perceptive- and persistent.

**Prompto <two weeks ago>**   
**Hey Iggy, you seem super tense lately**

**Want me to take Noct off your hands tonight?**

**Prompto <two weeks ago>**   
**Hey Iggy, Gladio and I are having a disagreement**

**He thinks that the government should have absolute control over political media**

**I think it should remain impartial**

**Thoughts?**

**Prompto <two weeks ago>**   
**Iggy, I don't want to alarm you**

**but THEY'VE MADE LUCIAN NIGHTS INTO A SERIES**   
<http://amnis.com.lu/amnis-original-series-lucian-nights/> 

Prompto began his double pronged attack- verbal and text communication. He began goading him with open questions and topics he knew he could prattle on about for days. He would send him links to articles and videos that he knew he would enjoy, which he did- and really that was the problem. 

**Prompto <Friday>**   
**OMG Iggy they’re releasing a double shot Ebony**

**If you're extra nice to me I'll get you a case ;)**

Prompto was starting to _know_ him. They had only known each other for three years and yet he probably knew more about him than Gladio. What was worse was that Ignis wanted to know _him_. And why? Ignis Stupeo Scientia didn’t make friends; he made connections, acquaintances, allies. His whole life he had never taken an interest in the life of another person (Noct excluded). Of course Noct had asked that he make an effort to be nice to him, but why on eos had he been trying to start a friendship?

**Prompto <Monday>**   
**Ignis, have I done something wrong?**

_Honestly Scientia, you bell end._

He sighed. No, this wasn’t about friendship anymore, and it hadn’t been for quite some time. He could pinpoint it, actually. He remembered sitting in the car as he was now, watching Prompto disappear from sight, and suddenly realising that he felt disappointed, that he was looking forward to when he was next in Prompto's company because, well, Prompto made him feel... _good_. He felt a tightness at the back of his skull suddenly release. It had been so long since he had felt good, and it was alarming. He smothered the thought with practiced ease, started the engine and drove away.  

'It's only grateful admiration' he had told himself. 'He's so close with Noct, it would follow that we bond with him'. And he had done a rather good job of it, too. Until that day at Noct's apartment, when Prompto had looked at him flushed with terror and anticipation, eyes wide and lips parted- well he just couldn't lie to himself anymore. He had been a fool to think that his part had been platonic, and he could not to allow it to continue.

**Prompto <yesterday>**   
**I'm sorry**

He was being cruel, there was no other description for his behaviour, but Ignis simply couldn't stop. He had thought himself to be mature for 20, but every ignored text, every time he found an excuse to leave the room when Prompto entered, made him realise he that he wasn't.

Ignis started the car and made his way back to Noct's, resigning himself to what would prove to be an intense (and deserved) interrogation.

\--- 

Having never attended conventional schooling Ignis was hopelessly unable to navigate the endless rites of passage that came with each passing year. With the dawn of their final year of school, Noctis and Prompto seemed to believe that they required edgy, mature new looks. Spiky hair, it appeared, was the mode. It was good news for Noct who, due to his extensive napping and subsequent state of bedhead, meant that he needn't brush his hair ever again. For Prompto, however, it required a lot more effort. As the story went he had spent an entire day, morning to evening, trying out an array of potential new styles. Each style had left much to be desired, and he eventually became so enraged that he gave up and went to bed without washing his hair. The next day he had awoken with a masterpiece on his head, and it had taken him another full day to recreate it.

It was so ridiculous a story that even Ignis, who had been eavesdropping listening in from Noct’s kitchen, had to excuse himself to laugh. He and Prompto weren't yet on _speaking_ terms; that is to say that Ignis was still trying his best to ignore him and Prompto, sadly, had admitted defeat and stopped trying. It was moments like this that tested his resolve, as he found himself longing to tell Prompto he thought it really quite becoming. Instead he had held his tongue and decided perhaps it was time for a change of his own, though he spent decidedly less time perfecting his new look. When he had arrived at Noct's the following week he hadn’t been able to face Prompto as he’d complimented him.

Prompto's perfectly groomed hair still stood out under a beanie; visible strands of his yellow hair shocking against the drab colours of winter even from a few stalls away. He had two heavy looking sacks slung over each shoulder and a tote bag hanging from his neck, and seemed to be in deep, animated conversation with the vendor at the legumes stall. Ignis stopped to watch transfixed as Prompto bit thoughtfully at his lip as he made his selections. Eventually he gestured with an elbow and the vendor began ladling them into paper bags, slipping them into the tote at his neck with a laugh. Prompto flailed his elbows in goodbye and turned to leave and Ignis was just a second too slow to realise he was moving towards him. Their eyes met and they froze. After a moment Prompto gave him a beautifully shy smile and Ignis cursed under his breath as he found himself returning it. They surrendered to the current of people at the market, allowing themselves to be carried towards each other.

“Hey Iggy, nice to see ya” said Prompto softly. It had been some time since he had been this close to Prompto. His skin was dry and flushed from the cold and his normally bright eyes looked at him cautiously. 

“Hello Prompto, it’s good to see you too.” An awkward silence surrounded them as they both searched desperately for a way to fill it. Prompto broke it first. 

“Hey, so last time I was here the baker said they’d have some _killer_ rye coming out for winter- wanna head over?” 

_Yes._

“Apologies, Prompto, but I’ve already purchased my bread and I’m about to head off. Perhaps another time?” he added, almost as an afterthought. Ignis excelled at many things, but he was a terrible liar. The first time they had met here Ignis had told him there were only two things on his shopping list and after two years of meeting each other every other week Prompto was bound to remember. Root vegetables and bread. Prompto’s eyes darted down to the tote in his hands and his face fell. He only had one. When he looked back at Ignis he attempted a smile, but all that came was a sad twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around Iggy,” and with that, Prompto walked away.

Ignis sighed in frustration as he sank into the driver’s seat. He was being churlish and he hated it. He’d only been halfway through his errands, but he’d made his bed and so resigned himself to leave with his tail between his legs. He turned to look back at the market in time to see the baker tucking a large black loaf into the tote around Prompto’s neck. He watched them laugh and talk and his heart raced as he was hit with a sudden wave of deja-vu. He watched as Prompto made his way back to his bike, loaded the sacks into the milk crate and slung the tote around his back. He kicked off and Ignis waited until he had disappeared from sight to turn the ignition and drive away.

Prompto did his best to ignore the distinctive black car that passed him as he rode away.

Ignis did his best to ignore the suspicious look Noct gave him as he unpacked supermarket bread from his bag.

\--- 

"Dude, what's going on with you and specs?"

Prompto stopped chewing his sandwich and looked at Noct. He had sat up from where he was lying on the bench and was looking at Prompto suspiciously.

"Huh, so you noticed it too." Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Kinda hard not to. All of a sudden you guys are never in the room at the same time. It’s like that scene in Fight Club." Prompto laughed.

"Which one of us is Tyler Durden?"

"C’mon dude, what’s up?" Prompto's laughter stopped and he looked away.

"I don’t even know. One day we were cool and then the next it’s like I’m back at square one, trying to buy his love with coffee." Noctis looked thoughtful.

"Have you done anything stupid to make him take back his approval?" 

"Hey, gimme some credit, I’ve learned a lot about propriety since I met you!" Prompto scoffed indignantly. Noct glared at him with the type of ridicule usually reserved for people who thought eos was flat.

"Prom, two days ago you told me that Solas sucked your dick and fingered you in the P.E. storeroom." Propmto gaped. He really told Noct way too much.

"Yeah," he said defensively, "but he used a condom."

"That doesn’t make it any less stupid, Prom."

"Yeah, well," he huffed, "unless you told Iggy about it I doubt that’s why he hates me. Have you asked him about it?"

"Yeah, the other day after you left. He just blew me off and told me to do my homework."

"You really _do_ need to do your homework, Noct.” 

"Prom, he bought _supermarket_ bread" he said pointedly, enunciating each syllable to emphasise the ridiculousness of the situation. “I don’t think he’s ever even been to a supermarket before.”

"You’re so astute, Noct" Prompto laughed, patting him on the back. "If this prince thing doesn’t work out you should be a detective." Noctis shoved him off with a smirk.

"Yeah, that way I can kill you and nobody could pin it on me." Silence fell over the two and they lost themselves in thought. 

"How’s Iggy doing, anyway?" Asked Prompto quietly, not meeting Noct's gaze. Noct sighed.

"Ok, I guess. It’s hard to tell with him sometimes. He and Gladio are gonna do some kind of survival training soon and he’s _not_ looking forward to that. Says he can’t do his paperwork in the tent," he added jovially. Prompto could imagine Ignis sitting on the floor of a single person tent weighing his reports down with canned rations. He smiled wistfully.

"Well, I guess that’s good." Noctis bumped their shoulders together reassuringly.

"He’ll come around, Prom. Whatever’s bothering him will pass, just be yourself." Prompto put on his most optimistic smile.

"Yeah, he liked me once he can like me again, right?"  

\--- 

In an attempt to better their GPA in their final year, Wednesday evenings had now become study nights for Noctis and Prompto. Some of Noctis’ usual duties had been suspended in order to make more time for study and Prompto had successfully shoehorned himself in on Ignis' normal tutoring sessions. Ignis would pick them up after school, drive them to Noctis' apartment where they would study for a few hours before dinner. At first Prompto would take the train home but after Ignis had discovered that he wasn't getting home until after midnight he had felt compelled to intervene. Unless Prompto was staying the night Ignis would drive him home. Prompto had tried the first few times to test the waters and talk to Ignis about personal things, but Ignis had made sure to gently and irrevocably set the boundaries. Of conversation and, honestly, Prompto found himself to be ok with this. Safe topic included school, what's for dinner and Noct related activities, and if he was really lucky he might get Ignis to crack a smile. Things weren't the same as they used to be, but they were definitely looking up. Though he couldn't shake this constant undercurrent of tension that had Prompto's chest clenching whenever he saw Ignis. Prompto had to remind himself that he wanted this, that he wanted whatever Ignis would give him and he wouldn't be selfish.

Towards the end of the year Noct’s training sessions were reduced to accommodate for exams so even Gladio found himself with a bit of extra time and would occasionally stop by the apartment to partake in Ignis’ cooking. As it were, Prompto and Gladio had been chatting on the couch when the argument broke out. 

“What the hell do you mean _get a job_?!” Ignis raised his eyes to the other side of the counter where Noct stood.

“I think the statement contained all the necessary information,” he deadpanned. Noctis was speechless for a moment or two before he spoke again.

“Why do I need a job, aren’t I like, you know, rich?” he asked dumbfounded. Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Noct your every day is funded by the crown, which is in turn funded by the taxpayer. In any case, money is hardly the point, Noct. You’ve nearly finished your compulsory schooling, and since you’ve decided not to go to university _yet_ , you need a constructive way to fill your days,” he explained with practiced ease. How many times had he practiced that in his head, Prompto wondered.

“And you’ve all decided the best way for me to do that is to get a job?” Noct couldn’t keep the bitterness from his tone and Prompto knew he saw Ignis wince, though he recovered well. He always did.

“Indeed.”

“Can’t I just join the Crownsguard?” Noct asked.

“Noct you barely remember to show up to training as it is,” Gladio chimed in from beside Prompto. Noctis glared at him.

“Ok then, can I start a Let’s Play on YouTube?” Noctis looked at Prompto and their eyes lit up at the very idea. Ignis coughed.

“That’s not really the type of job we had in mind,” he said.

“Fine, then what did _we_ have in mind?” Noct spat. Ignis pressed his lips into a tight line.

“Well,” he began. “We thought you might work in the communications department.”

“Doing what exactly?”

“Well, seeing as you don’t have experience, they’d likely have you working at reception or running errands.”

“Wow. That sounds great,” Noctis said as he threw himself onto the couch. Annoyance crept into Ignis’ expression.

“Your Highness I know this doesn’t sound all too appealing to you but this type of experience is important for your image and development. When you become king your people will look back on instances such as this and understand that you are a king of the people.”

Prompto winced. _Bad move, Ignis_. Noctis sat up and looked Ignis dead in the eyes, cool fury rippling under the surface, and everybody in the room knew that the conversation was over. Noct’s anger was terrifying but never violent, and it was traits like that which made Prompto think that Noct _would_ be a great king. Not that’d he’d ever tell him that, he wasn’t an idiot.

“Why, because I spent time getting paid to be ordered around by people who think they’re better than me? I do that now for free.” Prompto felt Gladio tense beside him as Ignis recoiled.

“Noct-” He faltered as Noct got to his feet.

“Look, whatever. Seeing as you guys have already decided my future for me I don’t have a choice. I’ll get a job, Iggy, if that’s what you want. But at least give me the freedom to choose it myself.”

“…very well.” 

“Good. Let me know when dinner’s ready.” And with that he left the room. There was a minute or so of awkward silence where Ignis was chopping vegetables a little harder than necessary, Gladio looked to be caught between annoyance and empathy, and Prompto looked at his feet feeling powerless to help any of them. 

Prompto’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he was surprised to find a message from Ignis. He looked over to where he was standing to see him pocketing his phone without looking up. 

**Iggy <7:18pm>**   
**Prompto, would you mind checking on Noct?**

**I fear I’ll only make things worse.**

**Prompto <7:18pm>**   
**Yeah you dun goofed**

**He heard a sigh from the kitchen.**

**Iggy <7:19pm>**   
**I’m well aware**

**I promised you I’d ask if I needed your help**

**Please Prompto, I need your help**

This time when he looked up at Ignis he was looking back. Ignis offered him a pleading half smile, and Prompto returned it. Getting to his feet he quickly mumbled something about checking on Noct before making his way towards Noct’s bedroom and knocking on the door.

“Hey Noct, it’s me. Can I come in?” He heard a low grunt and took it to mean yes. He opened the door to see Noct had cocooned himself under his blankets and was browsing his phone with one hand. He rolled over once to make room for Prompto to join him and he did without a word.

 “I thought that when I moved out of home I’d have freedom, can you believe that? Boy was I stupid,” he said after a few minutes of silence. “I had to google how to turn on the dishwasher the other day after three years of living here because Iggy’s always done it for me. He’s always doing everything for me while telling me that I need to do it for myself. I’ve never needed to cook, clean or work a day in my life, and now he and a bunch of old geezers are telling me that I need to be a prince of the people- how rich.”

“I’m sorry bud,” was all Prompto could say.

“You know, he used to be so scared of me going outside the Citadel. I couldn’t even use a public bathroom if I needed to pee on the way back from school.”

“I remember the first time we went to the arcade together after school. Iggy scrambled the Crownsguard and Gladio gave me the tanning of a lifetime,” Prompto reminisced with a laugh. Noctis looked up at him with a smile.

“You know, I actually don’t mind working.” He sat up and untangled himself from the blankets. “It’d be nice to have some of my own money and I do have way too much free time. I’m just sick of the damn council having so much power over me.” Prompto nodded thoughtfully and turned to face Noct.

“Well if you’re cool to work there are heaps of places that are looking, you just gotta have an idea of what you wanna do.”

“I dunno, I’ve never really thought about it.” 

“Well, you got time,” Prompto said patting Noctis on the shoulder. “Keep an eye out and something will come up.”

 

Ignis made green curry for dinner that night.

\--- 

**Iggy <9:47am>**   
**Prompto do you know anything about this request for a security check on a noodle house?**

**Prompto <9:48am>** **  
** **I’m sure I don’t know what you mean**

**Iggy <9:48am>** **  
** **A line cook is hardly appropriate for his station**

**Prompto <9:49am>** **  
** **Says the guy who wanted him to sit behind a desk to be gawked at and make coffee**

**Iggy <9:50am>** **  
** **While I admit that my recommendations were misguided, my intentions were sound.**

**I only want what’s best for Noct.**

**Prompto <9:51am>** **  
** **I know you do, bud**

**But that’s not our decision to make**

**Iggy <9:51am>** **  
** **And yet you think it best he work in hospitality?**

**Prompto <9:53am>** **  
** **Actually no I don’t, he has the charisma of a rock**

**he found that place on his own**

**Walked in straight off the street and did his interview without any help**

**I only found out about it last night**

**Iggy <9:55am>** **  
** **I see**

**Prompto <9:55am>** **  
** **Though you’re right, the security check is my fault**

**He wanted to keep it a secret but I convinced him to at least tell Gladio, who requested the check**

**Iggy <9:57am>** **  
** **Why wouldn’t he come to me?**

**Prompto <9:58am>** **  
** **Duh, because you’d 100% veto the whole thing**

**And he didn’t want the only thing he’s ever chosen for himself to be taken away**

**Iggy <9:59am>** **  
** **Do you all really see me as some kind of killjoy?**

**Prompto <10:03am>** **  
** **Of course not Iggy**

**We all know firsthand how much fun you are**

**But you’re kind of a pessimist**

**Look, I know it must be hard for you**

**You guys are so close and you’ve been looking after him for so long**

**I’m not gonna tell you how to feel, but I think you should put a little more trust in him**

**He’s not completely hopeless and I think that’s all because of you**

**Iggy <10:05am>** **  
** **Flattery will get you nowhere, Prompto**

**Prompto <10:05am>** **  
** **Liar ;)**

**Iggy <10:06am>** **  
** **you’re right, of course**

**Prompto I’m sorry for accusing you.**

**Prompto <10:07am>** **  
** **Apology accepted**

**Just take a deep breath, sign the forms and hope to the Gods that he doesn’t poison anyone.**

**Iggy <10:07am>** **  
** **We can only hope.**

Within a week Noctis had begun work, under the condition that he be in the presence of a member of the Crownsguard at all times. Noctis had of course requested Gladio, who had happily taken the post of sitting in the window of the restaurant with a good book and as many bowls of noodles as he wanted. Noctis worked Monday, Thursday and Friday evenings, and Prompto would often come and visit after he had finished work. If Ignis was available he would pick them up from the staff entrance at the rear alley, or they would take a taxi to the nearby Citadel and have another Crownsguard drive them home.

The U-bend alley behind the restaurant connected several other buildings and restaurants. In order to placate the Crownsguard the owner had agreed to install a security camera in the alley to monitor any suspicious activity while the prince was working. Prompto waited outside the door for Noctis and Gladio to emerge at their usual time. Tonight they had plans to meet Ignis and have a few drinks to celebrate their good results for the end of year. Prompto had taken the night off work in order to knock a few back and he had packed his overnight bag with sports drinks and vodka.

Noctis and Gladio finally emerged from the fire door into the stuffy summer air, Noct smelled faintly of cabbage and Gladio had a hardcover romance epic tucked under his arm. Ignis had been tied up at the Citadel longer than expected but would meet them at the apartment, and so the three of them made their way around the bend to find a taxi. They heard hushed voices and stopped in their tracks. Gladio poked his head around the corner to get a look at what was happening and saw three young men exchanging hands. He cursed and slipped back around to the other two who were waiting apprehensively.

“Drug deal. Stay low and quiet and we’ll wait for them to leave,” ordered Gladio and Prompto and Noctis ducked down.

“Don’t have to tell us twice” Prompto whispered. Without warning one of the men jumped from around the corner.

“Who the fuck are you?” he demanded angrily. Gladio put his hands up in surrender.

“Nothin’ man, just minding our own business,” he said evenly. The man looked him up and down in scorn.

“Fucking bull-shit, you Crownsguard?” the man pointed to Gladio’s tank and he paled when he realised he was wearing his fatigues.

“Shit,” he swore under his breath and Prompto took the opportunity to start panicking. The man called out to his friends around the corner.

“Fuckin’ Crownsguard, man!” The man pulled a switchblade from his coat pocket and Gladio stepped in front of Noctis and Prompto, his hands still raised.

“Look, we don’t want any trouble,” he said calmly, keeping his eyes fixed on the man.

“I ain’t going back to the cells, man,” the man said in a panicked voice.

“Nobody said anything about cells man, just let us-”

The man lunged, whipping his knife erratically at Gladio. Gladio dodged a barrage of swipes before he cried out in pain, clutching his face.

“Run!” he yelled over his shoulder. The other man looked at them, seeming to have only just noticed Noctis and Prompto were there at all, and charged. Without thinking, Prompto kicked his foot into the man’s knee. He heard a crack, a scream, and Prompto was too frozen with fear to evade the butt of the blade being brought down on his face. Blood began to pour from his nose and cloud his vision and the man hit him again and again, but Prompto grabbed him by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. The man’s breath was knocked out of him as he landed and Prompto kicked the knife from his hand.

“Gladio!” cried Noctis in panic.

“Press the alarm, take Prompto and run!” he barked. Prompto felt Noct grab his arm and pull him into a run. He swerved as the blood loss began to make him dizzy, slipping twice before they made it out of the alley.

“But, Gladio…” he slurred. Noctis held him tighter.

“Don’t worry about him, the Crownsguard are on their way.” He held his wristwatch in front of his clouded eyes. It was flashing.

“Whoa, high tech,” he managed before collapsing.

Within minutes the Crownsguard had appeared. The marshal had whisked Noctis away in an armoured car and Gladio and Prompto were loaded into separate ambulances. They were separated at triage, Gladio being sent into surgery and Prompto sent for numerous x-rays. The doctor had told him that his nose was broken and he had suffered superficial injuries to his arms and torso from the fight. He would remain under observation for another few hours but he was otherwise cleared for discharge.

Ignis had appeared a few hours later to check up on him. 

“How’s Noct? Gladio?” he asked as Ignis took a seat beside him. Ignis placed a gentle hand on his forearm.

“Noct is shaken but doing well, he sent me here to check on you. Gladio sustained no serious damage although the injury will leave a scar,” he said. Prompto smiled weakly.

“I bet the other guy is worse off,” he laughed. Ignis didn’t.

“You were incredibly foolish,” he said. He was sure it was meant to sound scolding but it couldn’t get quite past worried.

“I think you mean heroic,” corrected Prompto. Ignis sighed.

“Prompto you’re not trained for combat, you could have been seriously injured.”

“Iggy I didn’t just join in, the guy came at us and I was defending myself and Noct.”

“It isn’t your job to protect Noct.” 

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t.” Ignis’ hand tightened around Prompto’s arm but it didn’t let go. He was silent for a long time, so long that Prompto thought that maybe he had fallen asleep, before he changed the subject.

“The doctor says you’re free to go, though they can’t seem to get in contact with your parents to collect you,” said Ignis. There was judgement in there that Prompto really didn’t want to address.

“Yeah they probably won’t. At least I’m eighteen now and don’t have to wait around for them anymore. Are those my papers?” he pointed to the stack of papers Ignis had brought in and laid on the table beside him, sitting up and reaching over to grab them. He suddenly became dizzy and pitched forward, almost rolling off the bed before Ignis caught him.

“Prompto,” Ignis chided as he pushed him back into bed. “Perhaps it would be best for you to stay under observation. You may have a concussion.” Prompto laughed.

“Heh, Emereis Amway gave me a concussion after I slept with his sister; I could handle it then I reckon I can handle it now.” He pushed Ignis’ hands away and got to his feet, promptly falling to the floor. Ignis picked him up and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

“Prompto, really, I’m afraid I must insist.” Prompto huffed in frustration.

“Just gimme the papers, Ignis. I don’t need your sympathy,” he snapped and made a grab for the papers. Ignis pulled them just out of reach, and as he continued reaching for them Ignis gingerly wrapped a hand around Prompto’s wrist and brought it down. ‘ _He’s not wearing gloves’_ thought Prompto. 

“I don’t feel sorry for you Prompto, I’m worried about you. Please, get back into bed and rest.” They were so close like this. Gods it had been so long since they were this close. Prompto could see his almost teal eyes sparkle in the low light. His spiky hair had fallen to pieces where he had been running his hands through it in anxiety. His hands felt cool on his hot skin and without thinking he twisted his wrist beneath Ignis’ fingers and wrapped his own around his wrist. He could feel Ignis’ heart racing, matching his own.

“Ok,” Prompto conceded. “Just for a little while.” 

“That’s all I ask,” said Ignis as he nudged Prompto to lay on the bed with his free hand. “Now get some rest, I’ll be here.”

“Iggy, do you still hate me?” Prompto asked suddenly, tightening his hold on Ignis’ wrist. 

“I don't hate you, Prompto,” Ignis assured him.

“I'm sorry for whatever I did, can you forgive me so we can be friends again?” asked Prompto. He was definitely delirious, or dying. Ignis brought up his free hand to stroke Prompto’s hair from his forehead.

“There's absolutely nothing to forgive. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately.” Prompto breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

“Will you stay with me for a while?” he asked.

“Of course,” agreed Ignis.

 

When he awoke Ignis was gone.


	4. Part One: Chapter 4

Prompto watched Ignis nurse a glass of wine on the couch. It had been just under two weeks from the fight in the alley and the four of them were in Noctis’ apartment finally enjoying their celebratory drinks. Noctis had gone back to work the following day, much to the marshal’s dismay and his father’s pride, and Gladio and Prompto had been discharged by morning. He had felt something in that room, something real and palpable as he had touched Ignis’ skin. He had seen something in Ignis’ eyes that had given him hope, though when he stopped by two days later with a small supply of potions and his favourite red curry he was back to the same stoic Ignis. He thought he had dreamed it. Maybe he had.

Tonight Noctis and Prompto were recounting tales of their time at ‘conventional’ school (Ignis' words), and Gladio was listening with morbid fascination. Like Ignis, Gladio had been tutored at the Citadel and had never experienced life outside the elite bubble. Noctis was telling the story about Prompto getting detention for questioning why they were forced to take an ethics class in their final year instead of their first.

"I blame that one entirely on you, Iggy," Prompto said with a laugh. Ignis raised his glass and smiled.

"I’ll take full responsibility then, it was a very good question." Their eyes met for a long few moments before Ignis turned away, a slight blush appearing as he took a sip from him glass, and Prompto's heart skipped. Gladio took the momentary lull in conversation as an opportunity to take hold of Prompto’s face and examine it.

"Your nose healed up real nice," he said appreciatively, but Prompto pouted.

"Yeah, but _I_ didn’t get a cool scar," he complained, his voice warped in Gladio’s grip. Gladio gave him a consolatory pat on the shoulder as he let go and sat back to his seat.

"I would think that was a good thing," said Ignis, still not quite meeting his gaze. Gladio nodded.

"Yeah, besides, chicks don’t dig them as much as you’d think. Tattoos, on the other hand…" he trailed off waggling his eyebrows suggestively and Prompto's blood went cold, unconsciously twisting the sweat band at his wrist. Ignis rolled his eyes.

"Don’t encourage him to do something silly, Gladio. He’s been in enough trouble as it is."

"He did pretty well, though," Noctis chimed in from where he lay reclined on the sofa. Prompto perked up immediately.

"Really?" he asked. He couldn’t help but be excited. Noctis nodded, his expression earnest.

"Yeah, I mean you still got your ass handed to you, but for someone with zero training you held your own." Prompto pumped his fist with a hissed _yesss_ and Gladio laughed, Ignis remained silent.

"Maybe instead of university I can take up a life of fighting crime," he joked, taking a swig of his beer. Noctis nodded his head furiously in agreement.

"...or you could join the Crownsguard," suggested Gladio. All conversation stopped and three heads whipped around in unison.

"Really?" asked Prompto.  
"Hey yeah!" agreed Noctis.  
"Gladio!" whispered Ignis.

"What?" he said addressing Ignis, arms folded in challenge. "I think he might be good for it." Ignis flicked Prompto a pointed look before attempting to speak to Gladio in a low voice.

"Gladio I hardly think-"

"You really think I could do it?" Prompto interrupted. Ignis’ jaw tightened visibly, but the other three were too far gone in the conversation to notice.

"Well sure, I mean it’d be a full time career so you’d have to quit your jobs, but they’ll pay you a stipend and put you up in the barracks," Gladio explained. Prompto sat on the edge of his seat, listening intently, and Ignis felt his resolve weaken at the sight. He exhaled deeply and set down his glass.

"It’s a year of intensive training just to qualify, Gladio, and Prompto has his academic career to consider." Gladio waved him off.

"So what? He’s been thinking of taking a year off anyway since he doesn’t know what he wants to study. Plus, if he qualifies he can always work and study part time."

"I could do that?" Prompto asked excitedly, his eyes wide in anticipation. Ignis averted his eyes.

"Sure, that’s what you did- right Iggy?" said Noctis, shooting Ignis a devious smile. Ignis glared back at him.

"Anyway, it’s something to consider," Gladio sighed, eager to break the tension. "Think it over." Prompto smiled thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Yeah I will."

\--- 

Ignis opened the door to Noct’s apartment late in the afternoon. The setting sun shone through the open windows, the light playing off the smooth floorboards so that it seemed they were burning coals. The apartment was quiet, not a sound to betray that there were two teenage boys celebrating their end of year vacation with energy drinks and video games. He slipped off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen. His arms were filled with bags of groceries, supplies for the (rather tame) bacchanals Noctis and Prompto had planned on undertaking in the following weeks. He eventually found the two boys, fast asleep and draped over the couch. The video game they had been playing was looping the title screen. Noctis had fallen asleep sitting up, both hands still gripping the controller. Prompto, however, had fallen asleep laying on the floor hands above his head and legs propped up on the couch. He was naked from the waist up and Ignis could see sweat glistening over his torso in the afternoon heat. Ignis didn’t know how long he spend watching the sweat bead and run down the grooves of Prompto’s body before he managed to look away, busing himself with packing away the groceries he had brought.

“Iggy? When did you get here?”

To his credit he only hesitated for a moment before turning to face a sleepy Prompto, and he was especially proud that he managed to look only at his face.

“But a moment ago, I apologise if I’ve woken you.” Prompto yawned and checked the time on his phone.

“Nah, it’s about time I got up, anyway. Need some help with those?”

“Please.”

He shuffled sleepily into the kitchen and began unloading the groceries from the bag. Ignis sorted them by storage place as he usually did, and when he was done they busied themselves with the storage. Ignis was a weak man. While he diligently packed away the pasta and canned foods into the dry store, Ignis allowed himself a glance. Prompto was barefoot and sporting a pair of jersey house pants that must have been Noct’s because they hung dangerously low on his hips. He could see Prompto’s hip bones, jutting sharply out of alabaster skin untouched by the sun. He could see the beginnings of coarse blonde hairs, darkening by gradients as they continued below his navel, and Ignis wondered idly if Prompto was wearing underwear.

He took a few items and moved around the island and began storing them next to Prompto. He noticed Prompto tensed as he stood beside him, and as he glanced over at his face he saw that he was pointedly refusing to meet his eye. His mouth was pursed tightly, an eyebrow quirked awkwardly as if he were trying to forcibly hold in a sneeze. Ignis chose to ignore it and continued packing away the items. He felt rather than heard Prompto release a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw Prompto steel himself and turn to face him. He had a look of forced determination on his face, eyebrows furrowed, his eyes hard but looking almost close to tears, and his bottom lip tucked between his teeth in that manner that Ignis would not allow himself to admit he found irresistible.

“Prompto?” was all Ignis could manage. Not like he needed more words. Without explanation Ignis knew what this was. Prompto began to reach out a hand to him and in his surprise Ignis took a reflexive step back. Prompto’s hand jerked back and confusion clouded his eyes. He could almost hear the gears turning, _‘did I get it wrong?’_. He opened his mouth as if he were about to utter an apology but closed it again and resumed his task with the air of someone desperate to act as if nothing had happened. If Ignis had been anyone else he would have taken this opportunity to pave over this awkward moment, to continue as per usual until they had both forgotten ‘that one time in the kitchen’. Had it been anyone else they would have continued packing away the groceries in silence and parted ways to mull over the awkwardness that would be forgotten in the morning. But Ignis Scientia was a weak man.

He reached out and slowly, gently wrapped his hand around Prompto’s thin wrist. Prompto stilled, unsure of what to do. He looked with pleading eyes to Ignis, ‘please, tell me what to do’. Tugging gently at Prompto’s wrist Ignis guided him closer. They were so close now, he could feel the heat radiating from Prompto’s naked chest, the laboured puffs of breath tickling his throat, all he had to do was…

He let his head fall forward, eventually coming to rest against Prompto’s forehead and he breathed in deeply the intoxicating scent of their desire. Without knowing he had moved his hand up to cup the nape of Prompto’s neck and was trailing his fingers feather light from his pulse to his chest and down to his lower abdomen. Prompto had closed his eyes and shivered at the touch. He pulled his hand from Ignis’ grasp and moved them both to his waist. Opening his eyes their dilated pupils met, and without breaking contact Prompto cautiously, starting from the bottom, began to undo the buttons of Ignis’ dress shirt. He moved quietly, as if he were afraid that if he made a sound Ignis would awaken from this dream. With each silent pop Prompto prepared himself for Ignis’ retreat, but it never came.

Prompto had known since their first summer together that Ignis didn’t wear an undershirt during the warmer months, but when he folded back the crisp white shirt to reveal his smooth tanned skin smattered with sunspots he was all astonishment. He moved no further. Ignis slid his hands along his flank and laid them to rest on his hips, pulling them together flush. The skin of their abdomens pressed together, the hair of Ignis’ belly gently scratching Prompto’s bare skin. Unable to keep their foreheads pressed together they were left just centimetres apart and staring into each others eyes. By the look of caution in Prompto’s eyes he knew he was in control. Prompto would go no further without Ignis’ input. There was still time for him to change his mind, for him to stop this dead in its tracks, go home and jerk it out before he was stupid enough to go this far again. All he had to do was let go of Prompto’s waist and walk out the door. But Ignis Scientia was a weak man.

He closed his eyes and dove in. It took a moment for Prompto to react to the kiss but Ignis felt the gentle pressure of the return and smiled internally. It remained chaste for all of four seconds, for when they parted their lips to suck in a breath they did not close again. It was like a switch flipped for them both and suddenly their kiss turned hungry. Prompto began to rub and claw at Ignis’ bare skinned back and Ignis gripped possessively at Prompto’s jaw, holding it in place as he laved at his tongue and lips. It wasn’t long before Ignis abandoned all propriety and hoisted Prompto up onto the counter, shivering with desire as his legs wrapped around his waist. Prompto pulled the open shirt down over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck. He began to pepper hungry, wet kisses along Prompto’s freckled shoulders, moving from one to the other by way of his jaw and neck. Prompto groaned and scratched at Ignis’ back illiciting a rather shameful moan. He could feel Prompto’s erection straining against his belly and he couldn’t help it, he wanted to see. He pulled at the waistband of Prompto’s pants and heard him gasp audibly with an aborted ‘Ignis!’. He wasn’t wearing underwear after all, he thought to himself with a chuckle. He looked at Prompto sitting eye to eye on the kitchen counter and tried to muster a sensual smirk but probably ended up giving him a strained smile.

He began to undo the belt and buttons on his pants and removed his own uncomfortably hard cock from his trousers. He pressed up as close to Prompto as he could although their pelvises were not on the same level, holding Prompto’s cock in one hand and his own in the other. Prompto groaned loudly, his eyes almost rolling into his head with the sheer pleasure, and pulled Ignis down into another hungry kiss. Their kiss became loud and smacking, the smell heady and pungent, Ignis’ hand on Prompto replaced by his own when he was unable to keep the pace. They continued, moaning loudly, working towards the ever satisfying orgasm. Ignis could feel it in himself, could sense it in Prompto too as the arm holding them together began to claw frantically at his shoulders. He was almost there, he could finally see what Prompto’s flushed skin would look glistening with their sweat and semen. He could almost

A loud and definitely unprincely snort interuped his thought. They froze. The bubble had been popped. Without hesitation Ignis stood upright and swept a shocked Prompto unceremoniously from the counter. Prompto stumbled a little but managed to land on his feet and pull his pants back around his waist. Ignis had turned his back to where Noct still lay sleeping on the couch and began to rebutton his trousers and shirt, smoothing himself over. They were flushed and panting, their still half hard cocks straining in their pants. Prompto looked over to where Noct lay (thankfully) still sleeping on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.

“He’s still asleep” he affirmed. Ignis didn’t turn. Prompto watched as Ignis raised his hands incrementally, still doing up his buttons, and he realised he didn’t need to see Ignis’ face to know what was happening. He could see it happening before it happened, as if he were clairvoyant, which was lucky because it gave him the chance to steel his heart.

“Prompto, this was a mistake.” There it was. Ignis couldn’t even pretend it was a lie. He finally turned to face a still flushed Prompto, his rapidly softening cock still tenting slightly in his pants. Prompto said nothing, and Ignis couldn’t quite pinpoint why this bothered him. His face was unreadable, and Prompto Argentum was one who would always be readable. “We should not have acted this way, in this place, it would be best if we-”

“Hey it’s all good, I totally get it, one cool Prompto coming right up,” Prompto interrupted. “Screwing in the prince’s kitchen is probably not the best decision either of us has made.”

“Quite,” agreed Ignis. “And an action that I’m afraid can’t be redone. Our loyalty to the prince cannot be compromised. I hope you understand why this cannot happen again.” Prompto had had his fair share of ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speeches but somehow this one felt a lot more personal.

“You don’t have to explain it to me, Iggy. Noct comes first for me, too. I don’t wanna do anything that might be bad for him, you know?” If Ignis had been more focussed he would have picked up on the nonverbal cues indicating Prompto’s true feelings. Pain, disappointment, self depreciation. But he wasn’t, and he didn’t. He simply smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you Prompto, I think it best if I take my leave for the evening,” he said as he made his way to the door. Prompto gave him a strained smile.

“Yeah, see ya.”

\---

He had half a mind to shred the damned thing.

After a month without touching the subject Ignis had begun to hope he had lost interest. Prompto’s Crownsguard application lay at the top of his inbox, signed by his sponsor and waiting for admission. All that was standing in between Prompto and basic training was Ignis and his rubber stamp. What on eos had Gladio been thinking, sponsoring him? He flipped through his file, skimming over his character survey and medical assessment. He listed his areas of improvement as ‘multitasking and working under pressure’. ' _Well, that was an interesting way to put it'_. Muscular build though borderline underweight (Ignis made a mental note to pack more protein in his diet), average intelligence scores but an impressive attention to detail. He was the right age and personality type; on paper he was an ideal candidate. In reality, however-

A knock on his door and Gladio swanned through. If looks could kill...

"Hey, I saw you come in," said Gladio, smiling brilliantly. Ignis wanted to throttle him.

"What do you want, Gladiolus?" he asked through clenched teeth, and to his chagrin Gladio laughed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I’ve made extra copies, just in case you wanted to shred it." Ignis cursed under his breath; Gladio knew him too well. He picked up the file and handed it back to him.

"I can’t believe you actually went through with this, Gladio. You’re setting up Prompto for a fall." Gladio took the file and placed it back onto Ignis' desk.

"Wow, what the hell is your problem with Prompto? You honestly have so little faith in the guy?" The mirth with which he entered was gone. He looked angry, but Ignis didn't care.

"It’s not about faith, Gladio. I simply don’t think he’s up to the task."

"Of what, basic training?" Gladio scoffed at the idea. "Prompto has the right instincts, the rest can be taught. You know that."

"If he fails he’ll make a mockery of the prince’s house," said Ignis angrily.

"And if he passes, you might one day have to share the spotlight with a commoner?" Gladio asked, all semblance of tact thrown to the wind. Ignis flushed, crossing his arms defensively.

"That’s not what I meant," he said quietly.

"Like hell it wasn’t Iggy, you’ve always been a terrible liar." Gladio took the file from the desk and pushed it into Ignis' chest, his eyes hard and threatening. "Now, I’m gonna walk out that door before I smack you for acting like a real piece of shit; and if you have any sense of decency you’ll put your personal opinion aside and not get in the way of a good man fulfilling his potential." And with that Gladio turned on his heel and stormed out, and Ignis slumped at his desk in defeat. 

\---

The first week of basic training saw Prompto be issued with his cadet uniform and his room in the barracks. Noctis had offered Prompto use of his rooms in the Citadel, but Prompto had flatly refused.

“Are you kidding me, man? I don’t want people thinking you’re my sugar daddy!”

He had surprisingly few belongings; a few sets of clothes, an MP3 player, a laptop and his camera supplies. Ignis had assured him that the cadet barracks were safe, mainly because any potential thieves feared the wrath of the marshal. 

While Prompto was reasonably fit, more so than others in the group, it still wasn't enough to appease the trainer. He had a runner’s physique, he wasn’t built for strength like most of the others. He spent the first week getting thrown on his ass. Ignis had heard word of the new recruits from the administration office and, out of a morbid curiosity, decided one afternoon to pay a visit to the training grounds. 

Week one, as he knew, was dedicated to weapon training. Here, the cadets would try an array of weapons to find one best suited to their style and would work from there. Prompto had been handed a sword, which he was swinging about wildly in an attempt to parry his partner. 

“Come on, lift it Argentum! Find your centre of balance! Move your feet!” the trainer would cry from the sidelines, though it was little use. Ignis looked on in chagrin as Prompto was repeatedly knocked to the ground. Mercifully, the trainer called time and Prompto fell back into muster with his tail between his legs. Prompto looked mortified and strangely Ignis’ feeling of vindication lessened. As he turned to leave he noted that Gladio had joined the crowd and made his way over.

“I hope you’re not regretting your decision,” he said softly. Gladio frowned, keeping his eyes fixed on Prompto, and Ignis walked away.

 ---

 **Noct <3:45pm>  
** **Hey Iggy, I wanna invite Prom over to talk about his first week**

**Can you give him a lift?**

To his surprise Prompto had made it through the first week without quitting. Gladio had come to his office and attempted to gloat, though Ignis’ mind remained unchanged. Still, he brought the car around to the barracks entrance and waited for Prompto to exit.

“Hey Iggy, you’re looking tired. Rough day?” he asked as he sat down in the passenger’s seat. Ignis studied him and frowned.

“Not as rough as yours, by the looks of it.” Prompto had a black eye and several painful looking bruises forming along both arms. He merely shrugged and Ignis set off.

“Yeah, well, weapons training is harder than I thought, but I’ll get there,” he said cheerfully. Ignis pursed his lips, wanting so much to speak but willing himself not to. He cast furtive glances towards Prompto, assessing the bruising along his arms and hands, his cut lip and black eye. _What on eos was he thinking_?

“What?” Prompto asked abruptly. Ignis realised he’s been silent for some time.

“I’m sorry?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

“You look like you’ve got something on your mind.”

“It’s nothing for you to be concerned with.”

“Considering it has to do with me, I'd say it is.” Ignis’ grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“What on eos makes you think that?” he asked incredulously.

“Come on, Iggy” said Prompto, rolling his eyes.

“Prompto I'm sure I don't know what you mean.”

“I see you, you know. At training. You think I can't but I do,” Prompto said quietly. _Damn,_ thought Ignis. He’d been made. “You've had something to say since the day Gladio told me to join, so whatever it is I think you should say it before you give yourself an aneurism.” Ignis sighed.

“Prompto I hardly think this is the time to discuss this.”

“Ignis, stop patronising me.” Ignis snapped. He pulled the car over to the emergency lane and put it in park. He turned to Prompto and looked him dead in the eye. _‘You asked for it.’_

“Alright then. Prompto, I don’t think you’re cut out for Crownsguard. By signing up you’ve done nothing but set yourself up for failure which will hurt not only you, but Noctis and Gladio for sponsoring you. You’re putting entirely too much stock in abilities that you’ve yet to develop, if you can even develop them at all. You should better have continued your life as it was and not gotten involved in the affairs of the crown.” He regretted the words as soon as they passed his lips. He had meant every single one of them, and he felt lighter for having aired them, but he had watched Prompto’s heart break with every syllable, and when the tears began to fall all he wanted to do was brush them away.

“Prompto I-”

“After all this time you still think I'm just some dumbass gold digger?” he sniffled.

“No of course-” 

“Ignis you have no _idea_ what I'm capable of,” he interrupted, his voice almost a shout, and Ignis recoiled. “You've spent the better part of the last 2 years pretending I don't exist! Who the fuck are you to decide what I can and can't do with my life? Seriously Ignis, do you just wander through life every day assuming that you know better than everyone? Well you don't. You've been judging me since before you even met me, and I’ve spent every Gods damned day trying to prove that I’m good enough, but you won't let me! Shit, I can't believe that I'd started to think that we-” Prompto cut himself off and Ignis found himself desperately wishing he hadn’t. Prompto bit down hard on his lip to keep the anger from spilling out, took three calming breaths and looked away.

“Let me out. I can walk from here,” Prompto said quietly. Ignis gaped and when he failed to unlock the door Prompto sighed angrily and flipped the lock himself, exiting directly onto the street.  

“Prompto!” called Ignis from the open door as he watched him dodge traffic to cross the street, but he was ignored. Ignis reached over to close the passenger door and noticed Prompto’s overnight bag still sitting by the seat. An hour later, when Ignis had mustered the courage to drop it off, he knocked on Noctis’ apartment door. Angry footsteps approached, an angry prince opened the door and snatched the bag, then slammed the door angrily in his face.

 ---

 **Gladio <11:48am>  
** **I think you should swing by the training yard today**

Ignis would be lying if he’d said his interest wasn’t piqued. Gladio had barely spoken to him all week, and this message could only mean one thing. He arrived to find that the yard had been set up for marksman training, with Prompto and the other cadets shooting at paper targets using a range of guns. Gladio was waiting for him at the entrance and led him to a seat in the upper stalls. He watched as Prompto donned his protective gear and prepared the weapon, a long barrelled revolver, on the table before him. At the sound of a siren the cadets each took up the weapon, manually cocked it and fired six rounds into the target. Ignis kept his eyes on Prompto.

Six perfect shots, tightly grouped in the centre. 

“He’s a natural,” murmured Gladio, obvious pride in his voice. “Maybe it’s from all those shooters at the arcade?” Ignis wanted to smack the smirk right off his face, but he couldn’t help but smile. Prompto turned around to wave at Gladio, beaming at his success, and his eyes fell on Ignis. His expression immediately hardened and he turned back to his weapon.

“Or maybe it’s spite,” said Ignis.

They observed the rest of the session and when they broke for a recess Ignis and Gladio joined the cadets in the mess hall.

“Nice work, Prompto! You’re really coming along,” boomed Gladio as he pat him hard across the back. He glared distastefully in Ignis’ direction though not quite able to meet his eyes.

“I guess I just had to find my niche,” he said pointedly.

“You’re certainly excelling, Prompto,” said Ignis evenly, trying not to offend. At this Prompto did look him in the eye.

“Yeah well I guess I’m just full of surprises.”

_He certainly is._

\---

Ignis would observe Prompto once or twice a week for the first few months of training. He was, for the first time he could recall during their acquaintance, focussed and determined. He learned to play to his strengths and mitigate his weaknesses. He became fitter, faster and more alert before his very eyes. For the first time Ignis wasn’t ashamed to say he was wrong- Prompto would make a fine Crownsguard.

After the first quarter of basic training, Prompto was due to come into Ignis’ office for his mandatory assessment. Prompto closed the door behind him and took his seat opposite Ignis. He looked stoic, expressionless- it made Ignis uneasy.

“Cadet Argentum,” began Ignis as he took his seat. “Please note that this is an informal assessment of your progress in basic training. Your results will be assessed by your trainers and based on your answers you may be required to attend further sessions. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir” he agreed monotonously. Ignis tensed. The assessment was a basic enough; a questionnaire about how each cadet felt they were doing, how they believe they could improve and a short insight into their personal lives. The questionnaire was a meaningless exercise, Ignis already knew all of the answers Prompto would give and they both knew it.

“Well, cadet, that concludes your assessment. Please send the next cadet in after you.” Ignis bent back over his paperwork, thankful that the worst was over.

“Wait. Iggy, can we talk for a minute?” He looked up to see that Prompto was still in his seat, wringing his wrists nervously.

“Well… of course,” he said slowly. What could Prompto possibly have left to say?

“Iggy I don’t want to be mad at you,” he blurted, and Ignis blinked in surprise.

“I think that’s entirely up to you,” he said pragmatically.

“The things you said, they really hurt me and I don’t know if I can forgive you for it. But they also motivated me to do better, so I can’t really bring myself to be too mad. I talked big but the truth is I’m still scared as shit. I just don’t know if I can ever be good enough to help Noct.” Ignis was taken aback. He wasn’t quite used to honesty in the wild. In circles like his such things were frowned upon, but Prompto was different. He decided to respond in kind.

“Prompto, the things I said to you that day- while I won’t insult you by saying that I didn’t mean them, I was in the wrong. I shouldn’t have said it and I was too quick to judge you. You’ve certainly proved me wrong.” Prompto looked pained, as though he were about to burst with relief.

“Do you really mean it?” he asked. Ignis leaned forward and looked him straight in the eye.

“Prompto it’s well within my power to eject cadets that aren’t up to scratch, if I didn’t think you could handle it believe me when I say I wouldn’t hesitate. Your words, too, made me think on a lot of things. As a matter of course I do go through life believing that I’m better than my peers, and I don’t want that. I appreciate you knocking me down a peg or two and reminding me that our walks of life aren’t so different.” Prompto smiled and tapped Ignis on the shoulder.

“Hey, always happy to help,” he laughed. Ignis sighed.

“Prompto, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Iggy. Are we friends again?” Prompto grinned and held out a hand for Ignis to shake and he took it without hesitation.

“Friends.”

\--- 

“So, are we happy or sad about this?”

Noctis paced around the room, fidgeting nervously with his shirt.

“You’d think he’d be happy, marrying the girl of his dreams and everything,” Gladio said with a smirk.

“Quite true, he’s been smitten with the lady Lunafreya for more than ten years,” Ignis piped in.

“Oh shut it, you guys,” snapped Noctis and gave them a withering glare. They laughed.

“So when’s the wedding?” Prompto asked seriously, bringing the conversation back on track.

“Not for another few months. Normally it would be held in the home country of the bride, but Tenebrae is under martial law,” explained Ignis.

“So where will they go?”

“Likely Accordo, to the city of Altissia. While it too is part of the Empire it retains its own government and is as close to a neutral party as we can get.” Prompto hummed in thought and Gladio groaned.

“Great, so we’ll just need to get his highness through two separate Niff-occupied regions to get to the quay and then hope to the Gods that we don’t get gunned down on the boat?”

“Come now, Gladio,” Ignis scoffed. “I hardly think that they’ll try anything of the sort. They’ll probably wait until we’re in Altissia to kill us.” Prompto jumped in his seat.

“Wait a second, there’s a boat?” he asked excitedly. Noctis stopped pacing to look at him.

“Uh, yeah Prom Accordo is on the south continent. You take the ferry from the jetty at the resort.”

“There’s a resort?” Prompto was practically vibrating.

“A rather spectacular one, actually. I accompanied Noct there as he was making his way to Tenebrae. Opulent, luxurious and floor to ceiling windows in every room. I recall the restaurant being particularly excellent,” said Ignis, his voice wistful.

“Really? I don’t remember that,” mumbled Noctis.

“You were mostly in a coma,” said Ignis.

“Oh yeah…”

“Gods that sounds awesome, I haven’t even been outside the wall before. Even survival training was still in Insomnia,” said Prompto. Ignis smiled.

“Well I daresay you’ll have plenty of opportunity to sightsee when we depart.” Prompto froze.

“Wait, what?”

“Prom, you’re coming with me,” said Noctis, frowning at Prompto’s lack of deduction.

“But, but, I haven’t even finished basic training yet! I don’t even know if I’ve passed!”

“Prompto you’d have to be a complete deadbeat to fail basic. Trust me, you’ve passed- all that remains is using these next few months to get you up to muster with the prince’s personal retinue,” Gladio explained. Prompto looked horrified.

“Hell, how am I supposed to do that?”

“Well, you’ll be moved from basic training to advanced combat with senior members of the Crownsguard,” said Ignis. Prompto paled.

“Like who?” he asked nervously, already knowing the answer. Noctis, Ignis and Gladio smiled sinisterly. Prompto cursed. “I’m not sure whether I should feel excited or terrified.”

“Both.”

“Both is good.”

\---

**Iggy <8:42pm>  
Shall I meet you at the steps? **

**Prompto <8:42pm>  
Actually, I’m heading home to my parent’s house this weekend.**

**There’s a really good chance that they’ll be home tomorrow night so I’m gonna hang out and see if they show up.**

**Iggy <8:44pm>  
Well can I offer you a ride anyway?**

**I heard you had long distance march training this week, you must be exhausted.**

**Prompto <8:45pm>  
Ignis Scientia you’re a gift from the Gods. **

“The breeze feels good…”

Prompto was tired. He lay back against the headrest and closed his eyes, and at one point he must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes his head had lolled he found himself staring at Ignis’ profile.

 _Gods_ had he dreamed about this man a _lot_ since that day, even when he hated him with every fibre of his being his skin tingled just looking at him. He could smell the scent of his skin from where he sat, faint and delicate; completely unlike the heady musk that he had left all over Prompto’s body long after he had gone. He could still feel his petal soft fingers holding his wrist as he drifted off to sleep at the hospital, firm as he hoisted him onto the counter. ‘ _Oh Gods I shouldn’t be doing this.’_

At the traffic lights Ignis glanced over at Prompto to see him staring, heavy lidded and eyes dark. Ignis was transfixed, for a moment unable to look away before he wrenched his head back to rights. Ignis shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he had been inundated with work the past few weeks and he was, for once, thankful. Every time his mind wandered he would think back to calloused hands clawing at his back and pale skin flushed with arousal. His pants became uncomfortably tight and he shifted in his seat. From the corner of his eye he could see Prompto’s chest rising and falling slightly faster than usual, a dark flush barely visible in the low light. Ignis gripped the wheel. ‘ _I shouldn’t be doing this.’_

The car pulled into Prompto’s driveway and the lights were off as usual. Ignis killed the engine and waited, eyes forward, for Prompto to leave the car. He didn’t. They sat in silence, the air thick and hot between them, until Prompto finally made to unbuckle his seatbelt. Ignis watched from the corner of his eye, fists clenched on his knees, as he pressed the release button. Without thinking Ignis grabbed Prompto’s wrist, eyes still facing forward, and gripped tight. Prompto waited expectantly, and Ignis closed his eyes, let go, and pulled him into searing kiss. Prompto almost immediately threw his hands around Ignis’ neck and opened his mouth beneath his lips. Ignis was holding him so close that he could feel the cool glass of his new rimless glasses pressing into his cheeks. They broke for a moment to look at each other, looking to the other to stop them. ‘ _We shouldn’t be doing this.’_

The decision was made when Prompto ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair. Ignis growled and leaned forward to slip an arm under Prompto’s leg, pulling him over the centre console into his lap. Ignis’ hands settled on Prompto’s ass and he moaned at the feel of Ignis’ erection beneath him. Prompto ground down and threw his head back into a moan as Ignis began to kiss and nip at his throat. Ignis grasped Prompto’s face in both hands, running gloved fingers over his lips and dipping them into his mouth. Prompto opened wide, licking and sucking on Ignis’ fingers. His blue eyes had become black as night and Ignis groaned and pulled him closer, crushing their lips together. Prompto threw his arms around his neck and gripped tightly at his back, tasting every part of Ignis that his tongue could reach. Ignis untucked Prompto’s shirt and slipped his hands against his hot skin. Goodness he had toned, Ignis could feel the deeply defined muscles along his body and before he knew it he was pulling the hem up to his chest to look at him. He lapped at the soft skin on his chest and abdomen and Prompto cried out in pleasure. In a rare moment of depravity, Ignis moved his hand up to Prompto’s head and took a handful of hair.

“Prompto, how far do you want to take this?” he asked through gritted teeth. Prompto’s laughter was music to his ears.

“I say if neither of us chickens out for the 15 minutes it’ll take to prep, then all the way baby.” Prompto pulled out of Ignis’ grip and winked as he released his seatbelt. “You in?”

Ignis kicked open the door and, still keeping Prompto in his lap, carried him to the front door.

\--- 

_'This was a mistake.'_

_'What?_ '

_'Prompto, we shouldn't have done this.'_

_'Iggy what are you talking about?_ '

 _'We can't afford an entanglement. You're Crownsguard now and we’ve our positions and our integrity to consider. The stakes are entirely too high to risk for a tryst._ '

_'Wow, way to let a guy down easy.'_

_'I’m sorry, Prompto.'_

_'So, what, are you saying we should just pretend this never happened?_ '

_'I... think it would be for the best.'_

_'…okay, sure. Listen, can you see yourself out?'_

_'Prompto…_ '

_'Please, just don’t. Go and I’ll see you on Monday.'_

_'Of course.'_

\--- 

Mum + dad,

Check out my new uniform!  
I’m going to Noct’s tonight to help him finish packing so I won’t see you before I go.  
Watch out for me on TV, I’ll be the handsome one.

Love you guys, see you in two weeks <3

Prom xx  


	5. Interlude

**SHOTGUN**

“You can't call _not_ shotgun,” Prompto complained. Noctis grinned.

“Sure I can, it’s my bachelor party road trip and I can do what I want.”

“And my ass doesn't fit in the front seat so I need the bench,” Gladio piped in from where he sat boxing comic books. Prompto pouted.

“Well, can I sit in the middle?” he asked. Noctis turned from the video games he was rifling through and looked at Prompto incredulously.

“Seriously, Prom? What’s the big deal? I thought you’d be happy to sit in the front and take pics,” said Noctis, missing the guilty glance Prompto and Ignis shared.

“Yeah, but I won’t be able to recline my seat,” he explained. Gladio huffed.

“You can’t do that in the back seat either, genius.” Prompto’s mouth gaped as he searched for an excuse but came up short.

“Apologies Prompto, but it seems you’re stuck with me,” said Ignis, refusing to meet his eye. Gladio stood up to go to the bathroom and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder as he passed. Prompto let out a loud sigh and got back to work.

“Will you at least let me drive?” he asked hopefully.

“Absolutely not,” said Ignis, a little too quickly. Prompto narrowed his eyes.

“What? Why?”

“Prompto,” Ignis began, finally raising his eyes to Prompto’s. “You’ve had your license for less than a year.”

“So has Noct but you gave him the all clear,” he protested.

“Yes, but Noct didn't learn to drive in Crownsguard tactical rovers dodging rioters. I’d rather not spend the journey making deals with the astrals for my life.” Noctis began to laugh around a mouthful of chips he had shoved in his mouth, coughing slightly before swallowing it down.

“Hey come on, I’m not that bad, right Noct?” Noctis’ laughter immediately died down and he shot to his feet.

“What’s that Gladio? You need help in the bathroom?” he asked exaggeratedly. “I’ll be right there.”

“Ugh, gross Noct…” Prompto groaned as Noctis fled the room. Prompto turned to Ignis and he shrugged before getting back to work. They worked in comfortable silence, sorting and packing their designated items and stacking the boxes by the front door for collection. It was early afternoon and they were almost halfway done, but at the rate they were going they would likely still be packing until the early hours. _I hope Iggy’s brought the 40 pack of Ebony._

“Do you mind riding in the front with me?” Ignis asked quietly. Prompto considered the question for a moment before answering.

“No, I guess it’s ok. It’s not like I’m sitting in your lap or anything,” he answered truthfully. He saw Ignis’ shoulders relax slightly.

“And the possibility of sharing a room?” Ignis continued. Prompto huffed.

“I’m more worried about sharing it with Gladio. He snores like a beast.”

“I’m well aware,” Ignis laughed. Prompto moved from where he stood behind the couch and sat down on the floor beside Ignis.

“Iggy I know things are still a little weird between us, but I think we’ve been doing pretty good so far, don’t you?” asked Prompto, smiling.

“I do,” Ignis agreed. “Although I felt the need to re-establish our boundaries before we start this journey.” Prompto tapped Ignis on the shoulder reassuringly.

“We’re gonna be fine, Iggy. We can make it work, let’s just keep moving forward.”

\---

**THAT FIRST NIGHT**

As Noctis plucked their gear and supplies from the armiger and unceremoniously dumped all of it on the stone floor, he and Prompto set about sorting before they made their way out in search of fresh water. Within the hour Gladio had pitched the tent and prepared the cots and Ignis had setup the kitchen and was waiting for the water to prepare the evening’s meal.

Veggie medley stew. Noctis was thrilled.

As Ignis collected their plates Prompto offered to help with the dishes. He smiled appreciatively and they set to work while Noctis and Gladio started a game of King’s Knight. They passed the time in companionable conversation, and by the time they were done Noctis and Gladio had retired for the evening. Instead of joining them, Ignis took a small toolkit and explained that the tent wasn’t the only piece of equipment that needed to be secured.

“The haven’s protective sigils may keep out daemons,” Ignis had explained as he worked on tying down the kitchen station. “Beasts, however, are not affected by their power.” Prompto paused from bolting the eskies shut and looked at him in horror.

“What? So there’s still a chance we’ll get swarmed by those giant bee things Gladio was talking about?” Ignis chuckled and moved on to locking the kitchen drawers.

“Most beasts, even the scary ones, will only attack when provoked, which is why we endeavour to make our campsite as unappealing as possible.” He threw a tarp over the kitchen and supplies. “I appreciate your assistance, Prompto. My tasks were completed in half the time thanks to you.” Prompto cocked an eyebrow.

“Iggy, does nobody else help you with this?” Ignis’ lips tightened.

“Not usually. We all have our roles.”

“I don’t,” said Prompto. “Hey, aren’t I still your padawan? Maybe I can help you. I’ve been practicing at home.” Ignis laughed heartily and Prompto felt a twinge in his belly at the sound. _No, Prompto._

“Is that so? Well then, help me at breakfast tomorrow, and if you don’t poison anyone I’ll consider it,” Ignis said with a smile. “But for now, let’s get some rest.”

Prompto should have expected that Noctis and Gladio would have claimed opposite sides of the tent. In the low light of the smouldering fire they exchanged an apprehensive glance.

“Perhaps top and tails?” suggested Ignis.

“Good idea,” said Prompto.

‘ _It could be worse_ ’ Prompto thought to himself. If Gladio had brought a smaller tent they might be packed in like sardines. As it was they still had a bit of room between them, even with the four of them inside, but Prompto could feel Ignis’ body heat radiating towards him. He could smell Ignis’ familiar scent, like fresh linen and musk. His skin tingled with the knowledge that if he inched his fingers to the side their hands would touch. It had been so long since they had been this close that he had forgotten what it was like to be around him. Gods he was _so_ not cool.

He rolled onto his side, his back facing Ignis, and shut his eyes tight.

‘ _Ok Prompto. 1,000,000. 999,999. 999,998. 999,997…’_

\---

**TIME WILL TELL**

They camp just outside the Cauvaugh Bridge before they make their way back to Hammerhead. They don’t eat, none of them can stomach it. Even from where they are they can smell the smoke and see the glow of the city burning in the distance. Noct retired hours ago and Gladio, against firm protestations, insisted on taking a walk to clear his head, though none of them would actually get any respite. Niflheim dropships were travelling overhead like clockwork, and so to avoid being spotted they had opted against lighting a fire. Ignis and Prompto were sitting in the dark lit only by the blue sigils and the dim light of a clouded moon.

“Have you been able to contact your family?” Ignis asked, his voice low.

“I tried. Phone was disconnected,” said Prompto. “What about you?”

“The same.”

Prompto held his knees to his chest and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Ignis sat rigid in his chair, his own blanket wrapped loosely at his shoulders. At the sound of each passing ship Prompto saw him tense and look toward the tent where Noctis lay resting. He was worried, it was obvious. Prompto was worried too, because he didn’t feel anything.

“I thought I’d be sadder,” he said. He could feel Ignis frown in the darkness.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I thought I’d be sadder about my parents dying.” He let out a deep and weary sigh as if he were relieved that he finally said the words aloud. “I know that sounds really bad, but I feel _nothing_. I think there’s something wrong with me.”

“They might still be alive, you know” said Ignis. It’s a lie and they both know it, so Prompto says nothing. “You’re likely in shock, Prompto. Once you’ve had time to process it properly the emotions will come.” Prompto laughed bitterly.

“Well, at least I have that to look forward to. And you? How are you feeling?” Ignis turned away like he always did when he was afraid his expression would belie his words, not that Prompto could even see his face in the darkness.

“Years of conditioning have taught me to keep my emotions in check. Also I’ve been orphaned before so I imagine it won’t be as bad the second time around.” Prompto lost himself for a while staring into the eerie glow of the embers.

“Does it hurt?” he asked after a few moments.

“Immeasurably,” Ignis whispered, and for the first time since they had seen the headlines his chest ached.

“When it hits, just promise me you won’t look,” said Prompto.

“I promise.”

\---

**REUNIONS**

  
“The whole city was on fire,” Iris had said. “They didn’t attack the Citadel but the city… there was no way anybody would have made it out.”

Sleep eluded Ignis like it had almost every night since they left Galdin Quay. He lay awake in bed replaying Iris’ words over and over in his mind. He could hear them but he still couldn’t feel them. He’d been orphaned once already, perhaps he’d grown used to grief. It was a small mercy that Gladio had been spared Iris, for all his machismo Ignis wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to survive a blow like that.

In the dead of night Ignis was still awake to hear Prompto rise from the opposite bed and enter the bathroom. He could hear the soft click as Prompto gently closed the door behind him, only turning on the light after it was closed so as not to disturb Ignis when the fluorescent tube flashed into life. The soft hum reverberated through the thin walls of their tiny room, and before long Ignis found himself being lulled to sleep by the sound.

Ignis didn’t quite know how long he was asleep before the sound of Prompto dry retching woke him. As he slowly blinked himself awake in the darkness he could still hear the soft hum of the bathroom light, and when he reached over to turn on the lamp between the two beds the clock that told him it was 4am. Regaining consciousness now Ignis could hear quiet whimpers and deep, shaky breaths coming through the wall. Prompto was crying.

Ignis got to his feet and padded towards the bathroom. The door was closed but had no lock, and when he pressed his ear to the wood he could hear Prompto’s cries echoing off the tile. He knocked lightly on the door and heard Prompto’s breath hitch.

“Prompto, can I please come in?” He could hear Prompto trying and failing to steady his breathing. He waited ten seconds before speaking again. “Prompto I’m coming in now, ok?”

Prompto was on his knees, face pressed against the cool tile of the bathroom floor clutching white-knuckled at the hair on his nape. His breaths came in fast and shallow; he was hyperventilating. Ignis dropped to the floor and tried to prise Prompto’s hands from his hair. Prompto shot from Ignis’ reach and he jumped to his feet as Prompto backed towards the bathroom wall. Prompto glared at him through the tears.

“I’m sorry,” said Ignis. Prompto looked down and bit his lip so hard that Ignis thought he would draw blood. He slowly moved towards the wall and sat on the floor next to Prompto, their shoulders barely touching. Ignis tentatively extended a pinkie to touch the outer of Prompto’s palm and when he found no resistance he began to gently trace patterns onto his hand and wrist until their fingers were interlaced. "I'm sorry, Prompto," was all Ignis could think to say. Prompto sighed heavily and pressed his tear-stained face into Ignis' neck where he cried until he was exhausted. When Ignis led him back into the bedroom to put him to bed the first light of the morning was filtering in through the window, and their still interlaced hands hung between their beds.

**\---**

**IN CONVERSATION**

Not for the first time Prompto had forgotten to take his towel into the bathroom before he showered. He emerged stark naked, save for a face towel he clasped around his genitals, and sopping wet. He laughed an awkward apology as he squeezed by Ignis who was preparing breakfast in the caravan’s suddenly too small kitchen. With Noctis and Gladio having departed before sunrise he had no distraction from the body beside him and Ignis was sure he’d burst a blood vessel to keep from staring. Now that wouldn’t do, it’d be better for his health if he stopped fighting it.

These past weeks of travelling and hunting had been good to Prompto, it seemed. He had gained a little weight and carried it exceedingly well. As he towelled himself off he saw further defines muscles rippling under his tanned skin. His normally sparse freckles has spread down his arms and back and for a moment he could have sworn he could spot the Hydrean constellation at the nape of his neck. Ignis had to stop himself when Prompto bent over to step into his underwear and he saw that his ass had become delectably firm. ‘ _Gods_ ’, he thought to himself, ‘ _next time I’ll get my own room so I can at least have a bat_ ’. 

Fully dressed, Prompto towelled off his hair and slipped around Ignis to the coffee pot he had brewing beside him. He pulled out two mugs from their travel kit and poured one for each of them.

“Outside today?” suggested Prompto. Ignis smiled tightly and motioned for him to lead the way. Prompto took two mugs and the coffee pot to set on the table and Ignis followed him with two serves of vegetable omelettes. Prompto salivated at the sight.

“Geez Iggy, don’t tell Noct but I love it when he’s not around for breakfast,” he said before taking his first bite and savouring it. He actually moaned in pleasure and raised his mug in thanks to Ignis. Ignis smiled and did the same before taking a sip. “Seriously though, it’s nice to have a morning to ourselves once in a while. I mean check it out- beautiful view, amazing coffee, not going foraging in the slough or fishing in a stagnant pond, this is the life.” Ignis hummed around a mouthful of omelette.

“I _am_ rather inclined to agree with you, it’s nice to have a quiet morning for a change. It rather makes it easier to forget that we don’t have anything to go home to,” said Ignis. Prompto laughed.

“Morbid, but true. What were you planning to do when you got back from Altissia?”

“Actually I had cleared my schedule in preparation for what I assumed would be several months’ worth of paperwork waiting for me on my desk. I’d even moved back into my rooms at the Citadel to remain at Noct’s disposal.” Prompto furrowed his brows.

“Seriously, Iggy?” he asked in disbelief. “After a two week diplomacy trip you weren’t gonna do anything for yourself?”

“I work on a full schedule, I don’t really have time for much else,” Ignis replied with practiced ease.

“Not even a hot bath?” asked Prompto teasingly and Ignis had to laugh. “Well what about that calligraphy class, aren’t you still doing that?” Ignis’ laughter stopped and he look at Prompto in surprise.

“I… didn’t think you still remembered that.” It was the truth. While Noct was still at school he had attended a drop-in class at the National Library for about three years. Only Prompto knew about it, if only because Prompto was the only one who asked.

“I’ve seen you practicing in your recipe book, you’ve gotten really good.” Ignis felt his face grow hot at the compliment.

“Thank you. I had to give up the class when Noct graduated but I practice when I can. What about you, did you have any plans for your return?” he asked, eager to change the subject. Prompto sighed.

“The marshal said it was straight back to the training yard for me, though I was planning on taking a crash course in this new photo editing software I was saving up for.” Ignis smiled.

“You really enjoy photography, don’t you?”

“What can I say? It makes me happy in a way nothing else can,” Prompto said with a grin then sighed dramatically. “I only hope that one day you feel the same.” Ignis laughed politely as he set his cutlery on his empty plate.

“I’m perfectly content with my life as it is Prompto, though I thank you for your concern.” Prompto waggled a finger at him, a serious furrow to his brow that didn’t quite mask the mischief in his eyes.

“Contentment does not equal happiness, Iggy. Believe me I’ve seen the difference.”

“And when, pray tell, was that?”

Prompto was sitting in Ignis' lap, the two of them laughing as Prompto desperately tried to pull Ignis’ still buttoned shirt over his head. It finally slipped off, having mussed his hair up on the way and leaving it sticking straight up. Ignis pulled him closer to press their bare chests together as Prompto carded his fingers through Ignis’ spiked hair. 'It looks good on you' said Prompto, and Ignis ran his fingers along Prompto’s torso. Without warning, Ignis dug into Prompto’s flank, holding him in place as he laughed and tried to break free from Ignis’ tickling grip. Ignis had murmured something playful and leaned closer to lap at Prompto’s neck. Gods he couldn’t take it anymore. Prompto flipped Ignis onto the mattress and lifted his legs onto his shoulders and Ignis let out a soft _oh_ in surprise. He could never forget the vision of Ignis in that moment: naked, dishevelled and smiling wider than he’d ever seen. For the first time since he’d known him Prompto thought that Ignis looked his age. He just looked so… free. His train of thought was interrupted when a pair of ankles hooked behind him and he was pulled down into a deep and satisfying kiss.

Ignis cocked an eyebrow and Prompto smiled fondly.

“More coffee?” he asked.

**\---**

**DREAMSCAPE**

The ghost pressed a bottle of water in his hands and blotted the water from his chin when he missed his mouth. The ghost gently sat him up to take his painkillers and rubbed soothing patterns through the thin gown. The ghost softly caressed his cheek with oddly calloused fingers when it was time change the dressing over his eye, and carefully spread ointment over the injuries. The ghost would speak to him, though he never came to understand their language. To his ears it were as if they were calling from underwater, but the strange voice became a comfort to him as he sat alone in his bed. He never did thank the ghost for staying by his side, though in hindsight he wished he had.

Ignis awoke on the third day.

The doctors told him that he had regained consciousness mere hours after Prompto and Gladio had brought him to the hospital though he had no recollection of it, he only remembered the ghost. He had been asleep for two days but his injuries had been tended to and were almost healed, though none of the doctors could explain his blindness- his eyes were in perfect condition, there was no reason he should lose his sight. Ignis remained silent and absently ran his left thumb across the burn on his finger. The resulting scar was fully healed, the last coat of ointment still palpable on the skin. He slipped it under the covers.

Gladio was the first to visit. He filled him in on Noctis’ condition; he had been unconscious since the ceremony but was stable, unharmed and resting in the next room. The doctors were monitoring his vitals and predict he would be awake within the next few days. Prompto hadn’t slept since they arrived and so Gladio had locked him in a closet across the hall to get some rest. He had fallen asleep after two minutes without so much as a pillow and so Gladio had taken the opportunity to finally visit with Ignis. He assured him that he was also well, not even a scar to show for his troubles, and Ignis breathed a sigh of relief.

Gladio, as it turned out, made for terrible conversation when he was trying to avoid the garula in the room. Several hours and awkward attempts at conversations later, a soft knock on the door told them that Prompto had awoken. Ignis heard familiar footfalls entering the room and Gladio sigh in relief as he stood to meet him.

“You look less dead, you ready for the next part?” Gladio asked. Ignis heard a rustle in response. “Right, well, I’m gonna head back now. You guys need anything you know how to contact me.”

“If you’re going to see Noct take me with you,” Ignis said as he got to his feet. There was a beat of silence before Gladio responded.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Ignis cocked his head.

“Is there a problem?” he asked. He heard someone, Prompto by the sounds of it, step closer.

“No, no,” he said quickly. “It’s just that like, you know, you’re still recovering and Noct’s, like, not supposed to have visitors yet and, well, we thought that-” Prompto was cut off by the sound of the door closing and he cursed quietly.

“Damn Gladio…” he said under his breath. Ignis began to make his way to the door, managing to bump into what seemed to be an armchair before Prompto stopped him. His temper flared and he wrenched his arm from Prompto’s grip.

“Prompto, take me to Noct,” he said icily. Prompto took in a deep breath.

“No,” he said firmly. “Sorry Iggy, but no.” Ignis tried again for the door but received a shove backward for his efforts. Ignis reached out and grabbed fistfuls of Prompto’s shirt and Prompto did the same.

“Prompto if I need to force you to take me, I will,” said Ignis. He could hear Prompto’s sharp intake of breath, but he didn’t relent.

“No,” said Prompto through gritted teeth. Ignis moved his hand to Prompto’s shoulder and Prompto howled in pain as he clamped down on a pressure point.

“Let me out!” he shouted.

“I can’t,” said Prompto.

“Why?” he yelled, his fingers digging deeper until Prompto eventually kicked Ignis’ feet out from under him, sending them both crashing into the table behind them. Prompto managed to get his bearings first and pinned Ignis to the floor.

“Iggy, you’re on suicide watch,” he said quickly. Ignis’ face drained and he stilled. Prompto released him from the hold and moved away as Ignis sat up. “24 hours under surveillance, then they’ll give you the all clear. The nurses are stretched pretty thin so I volunteered, plus I figured you’d prefer it if it were one of us.” Ignis got to his feet and started towards the bed, batting Prompto’s hands away when he tried to help, and eventually slumped onto the mattress.

“Would you… like me to call someone else?” Prompto asked carefully. Ignis shook his head. Prompto got to his feet and took a few tentative steps forward. “Here,” he said pressing a loosely wrapped parcel into his hands. Ignis slipped under the seams and felt a pair of leather gloves. _His_ gloves. “So you don’t have to keep hiding your hands from everyone.”

He felt it in his chest; the first stone to give, heralding the fall of his defences. At the sound of the first sob Prompto was at his feet, cooing and comforting, and in that moment he had never hated someone so much.

“Prompto, do you promise you won’t look?” Prompto slipped the gloves onto his hands.

“I promise.”

\---

**REVELATIONS**

Ignis could hear Prompto’s uneven footsteps nearing as he sat alone in his bunk, the acrid smell of cold rations preceding him as he shuffled towards him on his injured leg. Prompto pressed the cold tin into his hands and hissed in pain as he lowered himself onto the floor.

“You really ought to let us apply a hi-potion to that, Prompto.” Prompto said nothing, opening his can and shovelling food into his mouth like a man who hadn't eaten in days. ' _He probably hasn't,'_ he realised. The air was tense between them- or maybe it was just him, he couldn’t tell anymore. Without verbal cues he was at a loss and Prompto certainly didn’t seem to feel like talking. Ignis dropped the subject and lifted a spoonful to his mouth; it tasted like dog food. _Gods_ he missed cooking.

“Were you worried about me?”

Ignis' hand stopped halfway to his mouth and the gelatinous blob on his spoon fell onto his lap. A wave of heat ran over him and his chest tightened around a heart that threatened to thump out of his chest. Ignis took a breath and parted his lips, hoping to find the words, but came up short. Prompto sighed and Ignis heard the sound of shuffling as he rose to his feet. He panicked. Without thinking he grabbed for whatever he could of Prompto, which turned out to be his elbow, and pulled.

"Ignis, what-"

“You were missing for ten days,” Ignis said quietly. Prompto stopped trying to wriggle free and fell into silence.

“I was gone for twelve,” said Prompto _._ Ignis took a deep breath and organised his thoughts.

“No. After you fell it was twelve days before we saw you, but for ten days we had no idea if you were even alive. We terrified. With every passing moment the thought that we may never see you again took root in our minds. In our search we barely ate or slept, and we scarcely spoke two words to each other. They blamed me for leaving you behind and so did I.”

“So why didn’t you stop the train?” Ignis cringed at the accusation in his words.

“I wanted to, Prompto” said Ignis quietly. His stomach sank at the thought. “I actually considered compromising the safety of three hundred people for the sake of one man, a man other than Noctis. It belied a truth that I wasn’t ready to confront.”

“What truth?”

“That my weakness doesn’t come from my loss of vision, it comes from you.” Prompto tensed under his fingers and his breath hitched as Ignis rose to his feet and clasped both shoulders. “Prompto, I’ve never developed the skill to discuss my emotions. I don’t know quite how to put into words the things I know you want to hear, I can only say that I need you Prompto. It has nothing to do with Noct or your help these past weeks, Gods know I’ve hated you and myself for every second of it; it has to do with you and I, with the past five years and with everything we’ve been through. Prompto I’m ashamed to say that it took you nearly dying for me to realise that you’re incredibly dear to me and I… don’t know what I would do without you.” For a long, mortifying moment Prompto remained so silent that Ignis couldn’t even hear him breathing.

“So,” he said finally. “I guess I’ll take that as a yes?” Ignis smiled and pulled him forward into a tight embrace.

\---

**BRINGING HIM HOME**

A few hours into their first day in the chamber they remember that they can’t draw items from the armiger. Gladio spends a few hours scouring the barracks for food and water and they manage to scrounge a few days’ worth of rations. They decide on eight hour shifts and Ignis goes first, raising his hand to volunteer since he hasn’t uttered a word since Noctis was taken by the Crystal. Prompto and Gladio are lulled to sleep by the distant screech of the Axemen.

On the second day Prompto tries to reach into the Crystal and ends up with second degree burns to his hand. His screams awaken Ignis and Gladio who were sleeping below the dais, and he receives a lengthy lecture from Gladio about touching things he shouldn’t. He waits for the lecture about preserving their supplies as Ignis cracks a potion over the wound but it doesn’t come.

On the third day the power is cut to the chamber and Ignis and Gladio venture out into the Keep to find a way to restore it. Six hours pass before the lights come back on Prompto calls through to announce their success. When they returned Ignis and Gladio weren’t on speaking terms and when prompted neither would say why. They spent the rest of the evening in awkward silence.

On the fourth day they run out of water and Prompto and Ignis leave he chamber to collect. Prompto, to his credit, tries to make conversation for nearly a half hour before realising the futility and continues the search in silence. The taps in every room had run dry but they find a vending machine. Ignis shatters the glass with a swift kick which attracts a rather large swarm of daemons. Choosing to pick their battles they flee, managing to make off with a handful of protein bars, six bottles of water and four cans of Ebony.

On the fifth day Gladio says what they were all thinking: we can’t stay here much longer. For the first time in five days Prompto hears Ignis speak: if we leave we are abandoning our king. What do you propose we do, carry the damn Crystal? Do you propose we leave him to the mercy of daemons? After last time Prompto knows better than to get involved, though he wishes that for once they might turn to him for the answer. He palms his phone in his pocket and checks the battery; 19%. If he turns it off he can still have charge for a text.

On the sixth day the daemons breach the chamber. A few Axemen hear Ignis sneezing and they begin to swing wildly at the door. They wedge it open between them and make their way in with a handful of snaga in tow. They make quick work of them but not without losing what’s left of their rations. This time when Gladio and Ignis argue about leaving Prompto steps in to tell them that Aranea will arrive in twelve hours.

On the morning of the seventh day she arrives. She brings with her chocolate and water and means with which to move the Crystal from the Keep. They need only move the Crystal from the dais to the trolley below and they are surprised at how light it is. Ignis and Gladio stay close the Crystal as Prompto and Aranea clear a path through the Keep and when they are secure in the dropship the three of them huddle close. When they clear Gralean airspace Aranea asks their destination.

“Caem.”


	6. Part Two: Chapter 1

Ignis’ eyes fluttered open, half-lidded and heavy. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings; the smell of the sea air, waves crashing in cacophony, the chill of a place seldom touched by the light. He was definitely still in the lighthouse. Turning his head he could just make out the barest hint of light, the Crystal, to his left.

“Hey, you awake?” Prompto. He was laying back against his chest. An arm tightened around his torso and a hand, calloused and cool against his clammy skin, gently caressed his face. Ignis tried to open his mouth but he simply couldn’t muster the strength to part his lips. Prompto laughed gently. “I thought not. Go back to sleep and I’ll keep an eye on Noct.” Ignis wanted to agree, to tell him that sounded like a capital idea, but all he could do was close his eyes and drift back to sleep.

\---

Ignis awoke the evening of the following day in a room that was most certainly not the lighthouse. He was in a real bed with a springy mattress and smelled of coffee and sports deodorant and

“Prompto?” His throat burned and his voice cracked from disuse. There was movement from the other side of the room and the mattress instantly dipped beside him.

“Finally awake, huh? For a while there we thought you’d outdo Noct’s record,” said Prompto. Ignis frowned.

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked, coughing slightly.

“About 20 hours.” Panic shot through him and tried to sit up, to throw the covers off himself and run, but he could barely move his limbs. He wriggled pathetically under the blanket and growled.

“Whoa there big guy, take it easy.”

“Noctis, I must-”

“Noct is fine, we’ve got eyes on him 24/7. Gladio’s with him right now catching him up on all the cute girls he’s been meeting.” Ignis stopped struggling.

“I’m a failure,” he sighed miserably.

“No,” said Prompto, running a soothing hand through Ignis’ hair. “You’re just an idiot who thinks he has to carry the weight of the world alone.”

“Idiot is such a harsh word.”

“But it’s true. You’ve withered away into a stick, I could smother you if I wanted to.”

“Maybe you should.” Ignis felt the pillow beneath his head depress as Prompto took hold of either side, but instead of whipping it from under him he leaned forward and pressed a petal soft kiss to his forehead.

“Nah, I like you like this. You can’t run away.” Ignis smiled despite himself. It frustrated him to no end that Prompto could turn his mood around.

“Such an opportunist. So what’s next?”

“First things first, you gotta eat. Monica’s whipped up a killer vegetable soup outta nowhere, so that’s what you’re on until you can stomach solids. When you’ve got your strength back Gladio’s gonna help you regain the muscle you lost until you can move around on your own, by which time hopefully Noct will be back and we can kick some bad guy ass.”

“You’re awfully optimistic.”

“I’m just happy. Iggy I lost you for six months to that room. You barely ate or slept, you would let anyone help you, hell this is the first time in a month you’ve said more than two words to me let alone touch you.”

“In hindsight my behaviour _was_ rather foolish.”

“I reiterate, idiotic. But you’re here now so I’ll go get you some soup and some potions and you’ll be up and at ‘em in no time.”

“Ok,” Ignis said with a smile and Prompto rose off the bed and out the door. Ignis sighed, deep and shakily, and clenched his jaw in frustration when he didn’t have the strength to raise his hands to his face.

“You’re a disgrace, Scientia” he muttered as the tears began to fall.

\---

Tuesdays at Cape Caem meant three ships were scheduled to dock at the harbour. Things were always busier at Galdin, they had an entire wharf to their single berth so they saw less action at Caem. Prompto started his day by syncing his computer with the database in Meldacio and reading any messages from neighbouring outposts. The scrolled through the standard call for skilled workers, there was no point in reading them anymore. Everyone was needed everywhere but the fact of the matter was that all Prompto could do was make recommendations, the real decisions were made by the hunters in Meldacio.

He had lasted six weeks in the lighthouse before he moved to the dock, though to be fair he held out longer than Gladio who only needed to be asked once before he bailed. Dave had pestered him every day for two weeks before he agreed to help with processing, thinking it could be something he could help with when he wasn’t on watch. How wrong he had been.

Eight hour shifts became twelve became 16 until he had to sacrifice his rest hours to cover his watch. His determination to juggle his responsibilities came to an abrupt end when Ignis caught him sleeping on shift.

“If you’re not able to fulfil your duties as Crownsguard, you should forfeit them to those who can.”

And just like that he was banished. Ignis cast him out and vehemently refused any help and increasing their shifts to twelve hours apiece. Gladio had merely shrugged and said there was no point in fighting it. They had once tried to sneak Prompto in whilst they thought Ignis was sleeping only to find that he didn’t sleep. In hindsight that should have been their first clue that something was wrong.

Gladio had been lured away ten weeks in by ‘a favour’. The regular refugee transfer vehicle had been attacked by a band of ronins and Gladio had been asked to transport them in the backup vehicle at Caem until they could arrange a suitable replacement. It would only be a two day job, round trip to Lestallum, and Iris had even volunteered to cover his watch for which Ignis was grateful. However when Gladio returned there was no replacement. Time and time again Gladio was asked to ‘do them a favour’ until eventually Ignis, smiling and serene, took pity on poor Iris, struggling to balance her duties, and relieved her of her watch. Taking his place in front of the Crystal it would be six months before he would leave again, malnourished, atrophied and so very sleepy.

Prompto started at the sound of his message tone.

**Aranea <12:16pm>**  
**Hey there Girl Friday, you on duty today?**

**I’m incoming with a huge haul of sea bass**

**Prompto <12:20pm>**  
**Rude**

**But yeah**

**What’s your ETA?**

**Aranea <12:25>**  
**50 mins**

**Get your laptop ready kid**

 

It took Prompto and his laptop ten minutes to ascend the stairs from the dock to the farm. Part of him, a huge part, wished they hadn’t shut down the elevator, but considering it was the only place big enough for the Crystal they didn’t really have a choice. Noctis always came first. Dustin had already unloaded the refugees from the dropship and lined them up to await their interview and processing. Prompto counted eighteen people.

“So what do you think of my catch?” came Aranea’s voice from behind him. Prompto grinned.

“ _Real_ nice. Where did you find them?”

“Trying to cross the Cygillian on a lifeboat,” said Aranea, rolling her eyes. “Lucky those things come with distress beacons otherwise they’d never have set foot on land again.”

“Well, people do crazy things when they’re desperate,” said Prompto. He lapsed into a pensive silence and Aranea regarded him thoughtfully.

“So, I hear specs finally left the lighthouse.” Prompto blinked out of his reverie and smiled.

“Yeah, and he’s doing way better. He’s just working on his muscle mass but Gladio reckons he’ll be fit for duty in another week or so.”

“So I guess in another week you’ll be ready to take me up on my offer?” Prompto’s smile dropped.

“Aranea,” he said warningly and she took a step closer to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Prompto don’t get me wrong; you’re doing good work here, but you’re a soldier not human resources. Your skills would be put to better use saving lives and kicking daemon ass.”

“C’mon Aranea, I’m no soldier. I’m just some first year Crownsguard survived because he had the right friends- I’m no good on the field.”

“Yeah and a year ago I would have agreed with you, but that was before our little holiday in the tundra where I saw what you can really do. You don’t give yourself enough credit, kid.” Prompto blushed and looked away, pulling the laptop tighter to his chest.

“Aranea, I… I’m sorry, but I can’t. Not yet.” Aranea pursed her lips, leering at Prompto as though she wanted to say more, but eventually thought better of it and shrugged.

“Alright then, but just remember it’s a standing invitation. When you’re ready I’ll be waiting.”

\---

When the sunlight had diminished to less than six hours a day Prompto had requisitioned a light box to be used by each of them for at least one hour every day. It was large, roughly 1.5mx1m, and Ignis surmised that a box of that size could have only been used by long-term miners. Where originally it had been placed in the living area Monica had moved the lamp to the downstairs storeroom, creating a makeshift solarium so that Gladio could ‘spare us the mental image’ after showing his penchant for sunbathing in the nude. At first Ignis had been annoyed at being forced to make a concession for something he’d never be able to see, though the privacy of the storeroom was not without its benefits.

There was a knock at the door.

“Iggy it’s me,” whispered Prompto. Ignis leaned over to undo the door latch that had been installed and Prompto entered, locking it after him. Ignis sat back on the blanket in the centre of the room and Prompto crawled over to him.

“You’re naked,” said Prompto.

“I thought I would save you the trouble,” said Ignis. Prompto groaned and in one swift motion flipped Ignis onto his back, pulling Ignis’ legs around his waist and crashing into him with a bruising kiss. Ignis moaned and pulled him closer by the hair as Prompto desperately grasped at anything his hands could reach. Prompto wriggled free from Ignis’ grip and rose to his knees, pulling Ignis' legs open wide and pushing them back until his toes almost touched the floor.

“You’ve been doing yoga again, haven’t you? Gods I could almost bend you in half.” Prompto laughed. Ignis grinned and kicked a leg out of Prompto's grip and hooked it back around Prompto's legs. Prompto chuckled and released the other, bending low over Ignis’ body until he could feel hot puffs of breath along his cock. Ignis moaned, wrapped his thighs tight around Prompto’s neck and Prompto set to work.

Ignis lived for these moments. These precious few minutes of bliss where he could forget anything and everything but the sensation of Prompto’s body on his. He twisted and writhed in abject ecstasy, fisting Prompto’s hair as he bobbed between his thighs. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming but Gods did he want to.

Prompto snaked his arms around Ignis’ torso and lifted it off the floor, clawing desperately at his back as he took him in deeper. Ignis whimpered and he clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Prompto fumbled blindly for the arm and wrenched it back down to the floor, swallowing him down to the hilt and ripping the sound from his throat.

The front door opened just beyond the thin wall and Ignis and Prompto froze. Heavy footsteps passed, Gladio back from his latest trip, and chairs scraped as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Cock in mouth, Prompto swallowed to stop himself from drooling all over himself and Ignis shivered. He could actually feel the grin on Prompto’s lips as he slowly, painfully, began to move again.

A second door opened further away and the light padding footsteps of Iris emerged. Ignis burned, his skin tight with desperation, and before Prompto could even consider pulling away he interlocked his fingers behind Prompto’s head to keep him in place. Prompto laughed and picked up speed.

“Morning sis,” said Gladio. Ignis stifled a groan.

“Welcome back, Gladdy. You want some breakfast?” asked Iris. Prompto grazed his teeth along foreskin.

“Nah thanks, but I was looking forward to getting into the solarium. Who’s in there?” asked Gladio. Ignis tugged at Prompto’s hair.

“Well it's just after 6:15am so probably Ignis. He usually starts at 6 and spends his hour listening to those audiobooks Prompto got him. He'll be a while.”

“Huh.” Training sessions notwithstanding, conversation between Ignis and Gladio had been almost non-existent since he had left the lighthouse. Ignis had taken every opportunity to pick at the guilt Gladio had been harbouring since the Keep and Gladio, in pain, had sought to wound him in kind. He didn't know how long it had gone on before he stopped trying. Ignis shook the thought from his mind by thrusting up into Prompto’s mouth. “How’s he doing?” he asked softly. Prompto moved his hands to grip Ignis’ waist.

“A lot better. He’s been sleeping well and keeping up with your program; honestly, he looks great. Which is more than I can say for you. Did you get any sleep while you were gone?” Gladio scoffed.

“Of course, I slept fine.”

“Really? Because those two black eyes say otherwise.” Furniture shuffled and Ignis and Prompto heard the clang of a pot being lifted as Gladio no doubt examined his face in the reflection. Gladio cursed.

“Gladdy,” Iris began cautiously. “Maybe you should take a few days off. You’re not… I think you’re working too hard.”

“I don’t have a choice, Iris. There’s nobody else.”

“There has to be.”

“There isn’t.”

“Have you even tried to look?”

“Just drop it, Iris.”

“Gladdy, you think I don’t notice that you don’t sleep while you’re here? Twice you’ve woken me up in the middle of the night from standing guard at the foot of my bed. You’re getting paranoid Gladdy, and... and you're starting to scare me.” Gladio sighed in exasperation.

“I'm sorry alright, I really am. I’m a little messed up, I guess we all are. What are we supposed to do when our reason to be gets sucked into a giant rock?” Ignis took a handful of Prompto's hair to keep him in place as he began to thrust into his mouth. “I mean just look at Iggy. The guy practically starves himself to death trying to prove a point, he couldn’t even leave the house for nearly two months.” Prompto began to gag slightly but reached around to part Ignis’ ass cheeks and gently brush a finger against his hole. “I swear Prompto’s lucky he wasn’t born into servitude like the rest of us, I guess that’s how he manages to keep it so together all the time.”

“Gladdy,” Iris started slowly. “Do you really think Prompto is doing better than you?” Prompto coughed and Ignis' hold loosened slightly.

“What do you mean?” asked Gladio.

“Do you ever pay attention to anyone?” Iris scolded.

“I always pay attention,” said Gladio.

“If that were true you wouldn’t be saying those things about him,” said Iris.

“What are you talking about?” Prompto suddenly became frantic, bobbing down to meet Ignis’ thrusts and pulled one of his hands back around to fondle Ignis’ balls.

“Gladdy most nights Prompto sleeps in the solarium with the light on. I saw him in there a few times and he says it’s because Ignis snores, but some nights I can hear him screaming in his sleep.” Ignis froze. _What?_

“What?” Prompto worked harder, pressing the pad of his finger in just enough to make Ignis shove his fist into his mouth to stop from crying out.

“One day down at the docks Talcott accidentally snuck up on him and he freaked out and pulled his gun on him.” Ignis felt hot tears fall onto his hips, soft sobs vibrating straight through his cock. _We should stop._ He clamoured to push Prompto away but Prompto simply held tighter. He was desperate… and Ignis was _so_ close.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Gladdy I don’t mean to make you feel worse but you’re a _real_ bad friend if you didn’t notice that something was going on with him.” Ignis came in Prompto’s mouth, his cries muffled behind his fist, his body convulsing with pleasure as Prompto sucked every last drop from his body. Prompto was off him as fast as he had begun.

“I should go,” Prompto whispered quickly, and before he had a chance to speak Ignis heard the sound of the single window opening and Prompto flopping out onto the dirt outside.

\---

For the first time in months Ignis stands before the Crystal. Even without his cane he can find his way, drawn to its cool energy, and when he stands in front of it and feels the light on his skin even though he can’t see it. Sitting at the foot of the Crystal, at Noctis’ feet, for the first time in months Ignis regains his sense of purpose. This was where he’s meant to be.

As talented as Ignis was at multitasking he had a nasty habit of being singularly focussed. In his mind’s eye his thoughts were spread out like a flowchart: his primary focus (Noctis) at the top and all his subsequent tasks branching out below in boxes. Based on the priority of the task the boxes would grow or shrink in size, though when grouped together they would always form a perfect square- even and precise. For as long as he had been in the service of the Caelums he had never allowed the sum of the parts to be greater priority than Noctis. His other tasks, work related or personal, would be cropped or adjusted as necessary in order to meet Noctis’ needs. Ignis’ life was in a constant state of flux as it bent to Noctis’ will. He may very likely have been one of the busiest men in Insomnia, but Ignis Stupeo Scientia would never say no.

‘You’re like the Glacian with her thousand hands,’ Prompto had told him once. 

_Prompto._

What on eos was happening to Prompto? As if to prove a point after the overheard conversation he started sleeping in his own bed again; night after night of entering wordlessly into their shared room and bringing with him a dread that Ignis could perceive even without his vision. He would slide under the covers and for the rest of the night Ignis wouldn’t hear a single movement, only the hard rhythmic breathing of a man who was trying to remain calm but failing horribly. Some nights Ignis wondered whether he slept at all.

Though some nights he didn’t have to. The first night Ignis had tried to wake him from his night terrors Prompto kicked him in the face so hard he was sure he’d broken his jaw. Gladio had barged in, sword drawn, at Ignis’ wailing, but when he found Prompto cradling a bleeding Ignis in his arms his fear was palpable.

He startled easier, avoided meaningful conversation and had recently taken to wearing his gun in the chest holster. Iris had called Gladio a bad friend for not noticing- so what did that make him?

Ignis sighed wearily. When they had left Insomnia he had hoped that he would never have to consider that question again. They had been so careful, always toeing the line but never crossing; circling but never nearing; wanting but never taking- until now. Ignis’ stomach sank.

That sinking feeling had followed him day and night since he had last seen Noctis at the Keep. It had kept him awake for six months as he lay in wait at the foot of the Crystal, it made him agitated when he spoke to Gladio, and where once Prompto’s touch had been his only reprieve it had followed him there, too.

The first time they had slept together was a memory that, frankly, had kept Ignis warm on many a cold night. They had taken their time with one another, they had laughed and explored and cherished their fleeting moment of happiness. The second time had been intense, and rather like something out of a movie. Against Prompto’s recommendations Ignis had insisted on taking a shower as soon as he was strong enough to leave his bed. His still weak legs had given out within minutes and Prompto, who had been close by, had thrown himself into the shower clothes and all to help Ignis to his feet. There, under the spray, Ignis had burst into tears of frustration, and Prompto had silently peppered kisses along his face and hands. Prompto resisted the first time Ignis attempted to pull off his shirt. Ignis pressed a searing kiss to Prompto’s lips and felt he felt his resolve weaken until at the sensation of Ignis’ hands under his shirt it snapped. Prompto lifted him against the wall, his body shaking with sobs, and they chased their moment of happiness.

And now? Now they could both feel it. Where first Prompto had been gentle he was now desperate. Where Ignis was passionate now he was clinical. Gone was the desire to please and in its place was the need for pleasure. For reprieve. Their room smelled constantly of sex and shame and yet they couldn’t stop. Even though that sinking feeling, that guilt, had wormed its way deeper into their lives, for a precious few moments they could forget. Was that really so bad?

“Ignis.” He jumped. It was Dustin- it couldn’t be.

“Is it time already?” asked Ignis. Dustin moved closer and patted him on the back.

“I’m afraid so. Head on back, Monica’s put some dinner aside for you,” he said and Ignis’ stomach twisted. Had it really been five hours? He hadn’t even heard Dustin approaching. He’d been utterly distracted. His face drained and that sinking feeling hit new depths.

The rest of the household were already asleep by the time Ignis made it back. He enjoyed his dinner, mushroom risotto, in silence and made his way up the stairs to bed. When he opened the door he heard Prompto’s laboured breathing hitch and become quieter. Ignis stood in the doorway, his hand sill on the handle, unable to move. _Was it really so bad?_

He stepped in and closed the door behind him and switched on the light. Prompto let out a ‘ _huh’_ of confusion and Ignis moved to kneel beside his bunk.

“You’re welcome to sleep with the light on, Prompto. It’s not like it can bother me,” he said gently, and kissed him hard.

\---

“Welcome back, marshal. I’ll make your favourite tonight.”

Monica always pulled out all the stops when the marshal came to visit so there was a well-deserved buzz of excitement in the house. Dustin had managed to barter for a bottle of wine from a vendor in Old Lestallum for the occasion and had even promised Talcott a taste if he completed his chores before the marshal arrived. Prompto had never seen anyone move so fast in his life. While it’s wasn’t _technically_ an emergency, Prompto had activated the emergency motion sensors in the lighthouse so that the whole family could eat together- after all it wasn’t every day (or even every month) that both the marshal and Gladio would be home.

“So Cor,” said Iris around a mouthful of steak. “How’s life in the outside world?”

“Dark,” he said plainly. “Figuratively and literally. What’s left of the press are doing the best they can to encourage peace and unity, but we all know Lucis has never been known for being racially tolerant.” Prompto choked and Gladio pat his back sympathetically but thankfully said nothing.

“Prompto and I receive daily requests for construction experience in Lestallum, a barracks perhaps?” asked Dustin. Cor nodded.

“The city is expanding up and out in order to accommodate the growing numbers. In the interim the hunters have been asking citizens to open their homes to other families in need, which is going as well as can be expected. Lestallum is under a lot of pressure at the moment.”

“And what about your defences?” asked Gladio. Cor sighed.

“Lestallum had its first breach two weeks ago, we lost three civilians. We’re sourcing the materials to put together a decent defence wall but with the daylight all but gone it’s become slow and dangerous process. Cauthess and Taelpar have had to be evacuated and communication with Verinas has gone silent.”

“But that’s so close to us,” whispered Taclott. Iris threw a comforting arm over his shoulder.

“Are you thinking to evacuate us, marshal?” asked Ignis quietly, and Prompto saw that his hands were trembling.

“I think it’s time we created a solid contingency play in the event that it becomes necessary. If the prince continues to lay dormant in the Crystal then the light will eventually fade completely. It would be remiss of us to believe that we could stay here indefinitely.” Ignis placed his knife and fork on the table and sucked in a deep breath.

“And where do you propose we go?”

“Now is not the time to discuss this, Ignis.”

“Out of our remaining options there is scarcely a place left that could accommodate the six of us together let alone an object the size of the Crystal.”

“Iggy…”

“Do you propose that we separate? Or better yet, leave the Crystal behind?”

“Crownsguard Scientia, you have been in the service of the crown for seventeen years, I had hoped you would be able to better deal with a state of emergency.”

“Ok then, say we need to evacuate: where would we all go?” asked Iria.

“If it’s alright with you marshal I’ll join you to Meldacio,” said Gladio.

“As will I,” added Monica, and Cor nodded.

“I will accompany the Lady Iris and young Talcott to Lestallum, I think we would be safest there,” said Dustin.

“Sounds good to me,” Iris said cheerily.

“What about you, Prompto?” Talcott asked from beside him.

“I don’t really know, I guess I never really thought about it,” Prompto said slowly, wringing his wrists under the table.

“Why don’t you go with Aranea? She’s been asking to join her awesome search and rescue team for _ages_ ,” Talcott suggested excitedly. All eyes turned to Prompto in shock. Ignis paled.

“What?”

“Seriously? Why the hell haven’t you gone earlier?” Gladio asked incredulously. Cor hummed in agreement.

“The work _would_ suit you Prompto. Your skills are wasted in administration, you could do some good with that team.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about us. Go save the world!” Iris encouraged with a smile.

“Agreed,” said Dustin and Monica in unison and Prompto laughed sheepishly.

“Agreed.” Prompto’s head whipped back around to face Ignis sitting opposite him. He was staring straight ahead, straight into Prompto’s eyes were it not for the dark glasses, his expression unreadable.

“What do you mean _agreed_?” he asked, lowering his voice for Ignis’ ears only as the others chatted excitedly around them.

“You should accept the job,” replied Ignis evenly.

“Are you serious?” Ignis gave a short sigh and leaned back in his chair.

“The tables have turned Prompto; I’m about as useful as a chocolate teapot and people turn to you in their time of need. You should take advantage of it.” Prompto frowned, indignation rising fast in his chest, but before he could breathe a word Ignis had stood, excused himself and walked away.

\---

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or annoyed that you guys keep calling me to save your asses.”

Aranea joined Ignis, Gladio and Biggs in the lighthouse who each stood at equally spaced points beside the Crystal, ready to lift on Prompto’s signal. He was climbing the staircase to the lantern room where he would enable the manual rotation to clear a path to the drop ship. Monica and Dustin were holding off the daemons in the interim as best they could, but they only had another few minutes.

Prompto reached the lantern room, shot the padlock off the manual rotation lever and pulled. The lantern stopped dead still pointing out to sea, so Prompto grabbed the handle closest to him to push and immediately recoiled, howling in pain. The metal bars were burning hot from the light and the beginnings of blisters showed on his exposed fingertips. He growled in annoyance, took the kerchief from his arm and wrapped it around the bar before trying again.

Below Dustin and Monica watched the slowly approaching light and moved into position. When it hit land they walked in the light and when it had reached its destination they shouted the status to the four in the lighthouse.

“A little lower, kid,” said Aranea.

“You got it.” Prompto moved to the crank by the wall, which was thankfully not affected by the heat of the light, and slowly angled the light down. Monica shouted below.

“Stop. Alright, we’re gonna move.”

Gladio, Ignis, Aranea and Biggs toppled the Crystal and hoisted it onto their shoulders, stepping out of the lighthouse and into the blinding light of the lantern. They moved quickly and cautiously toward the descending dropship at the light’s edge and when it landed they stepped inside. From the top Prompto saw Ignis stumble slightly but recovered well.

“We’re in. Get your ass down here.”

Prompto descended the staircase in bounds but thankfully didn’t fall. He was greeted at the entry by two goblins which he sidestepped and bypassed. ‘ _No time to play’_ he thought to himself. The dropship was already hovering by the time he made it down and when he jumped to latch on to the entry Iris and Talcott were waiting to pull him up. They had done it. They were safe.

For 18 agonising hours they had been pinned down in the house. The daylight had disappeared and even the lighthouse wasn’t enough of a deterrent. At first it had been the goblins, then the ronins and finally the iron giants. Their numbers and frequency of visits grew so much that it wasn’t long before those who were fighting fit were unable to keep up. They were forced to retreat, the Crystal abandoned until they could enact their contingency.

Angelgard.

Prompto, Gladio, Ignis and Aranea carried the Crystal from the beach into the ruins at the centre. They placed it in one of the rooms and one by one said their goodbyes.

The onward journey was silent, the realisation of what had transpired over the last few hours finally sinking it. They were bound for Hammerhead since Lestallum had nowhere to land and they would have to decide where to go from there.

“Hey,” Aranea called as she walked towards Prompto. He was sitting in the cargo hold with Ignis and Prompto, staring blankly at where Noctis had been. “You did real good out there today. We make a good team.” Prompto managed a sad smile.

“Thanks, Aranea.” Ignis clenched his teeth.

They landed in the fenced-in paddock behind Taka’s, a little gift from Cid to Aranea for her service, and gathered at the foot of the entrance.

“So what’s next for you guys?” asked Aranea, standing beside Prompto in the entryway.

“Meldacio for me and Monica,” said Gladio, throwing an arm around a sniffling Iris. “The marshal’s already got a to-do list for us.”

“I will escort the Lady Iris and Talcott to Lestallum,” said Dustin. “Mister Cid has thoughtfully opened his home to us all.”

“I’ll be staying at Hammerhead to better keep an eye on the Crystal,” Ignis said matter-of-factly. Gladio frowned.

“Iggy, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Hammerhead’s not a place for non-combatives anymore, you’d be better off in Lestallum with the others.” Ignis _burned_. An anger that he had scarcely felt before threatened to overflow and to stop it Ignis clenched his jaw so tight he thought he might break his teeth.

“I’ll uh, I’ll stay with Iggy,” said Prompto quickly and Aranea rolled her eyes in frustration.

“Seriously kid? What does a girl have to do to get your attention?” Ignis laughed coldly, clenching a fist in his pocket.

“Yes Prompto, it’s rather uncivilised to make a lady beg. Go save the world.” _Spite._ There was spite in Ignis’ words and he wasn’t even trying to hide it. Not even Aranea’s excited slap on the back could stop Prompto’s heart from sinking.

“Then it’s settled. Say your goodbyes blondie, we ship out in two minutes.” Aranea her way to the cockpit and Ignis turned to leave but Prompto grabbed his arm.

“Iggy, I don’t have to go if you don’t want me to. Just say the word and I’ll stay,” Prompto said quickly. He knew he sounded desperate but he was beyond caring. Ignis tried to wrench his arm from Prompto’s grip but couldn’t, he’d gotten strong. But he already knew that.

“You continue to act as though my opinion should have bearing on your decision,” said Ignis evenly. His voice sounded robotic to his ears, cold and calculating, but his skin crawled where their bodies met.

“Of course it does,” Prompto huffed.

“Why should it?” asked Ignis. Prompto froze astonishment, unable to speak.

“Seriously Iggy?” he whispered after a beat. “After everything that’s happened-”

“That means nothing,” Ignis interrupted and Ignis felt Prompto’s hand grip tighter at his arm, he could feel Prompto’s anger rising in him before he heard it.

“How can you say that?” he cried. His pained voice carried in the night air and Ignis let it pass over him unaffected.

“Prompto, we may have lapsed into weakness, but the rules don’t change simply because Noct is gone.” The hand around his arm loosened and pulled away and suddenly the only sounds to be heard were tentative steps of boot on metal.

“Iggy, I… You…”

The bay doors slowly clamped shut and the magitek engines whirred to life, the downdraft pushing Ignis several steps back into the boundary fence. When the winds died down and the roar of the dropship faded into the distance, Ignis counted down from thirty. It was only when he reached zero that he allowed himself a deep and shaky sigh.


	7. Part Two: Chapter 2

"Boy you wanna make something of yourself ain’t no other way but to put in the work and right now, bitter as you are, you ain’t of use to anybody."

Cid hadn't minced words as he pressed the key into Ignis' palm, and taken aback as he was he knew it was the truth. He had become petulant and spiteful; he was a busy mind trapped inside a defective body and in his frustration he had taken each opportunity to lash out with relish. His actions had alienated him from his friends and comrades and as he stepped off the transport onto the cobbled streets of Lestallum he was suddenly hit with the realisation of how much time had passed. _Two years_ wasted in anger- and where had that landed him? Depressed, jobless and roommates with two youths.

Ignis struggled to keep his cane from catching in the cobblestones, stumbling every now and then over uneven ground as Dustin led them on a futile search for Cid's apartment. Even with his GPS in hand he managed to run them circles for almost an hour before Iris took over, and a little over five minutes later they were at the door.

Talcott described the apartment to Ignis. The living area was actually above a workshop; Talcott surmised it was big enough to work on two cars at once with a dedicated area for casting and welding parts. There was a staircase at the far end of the workshop and as they crossed the floor Ignis walked headfirst into a low hanging car lift. It had taken them a few minutes to staunch the blood and he would later need stiches. They eventually ascended the staircase, 22 steps, and opened the door to the apartment proper.

The apartment itself was rather spacious; the door opened directly into a large, fully furnished living area with a small balcony roomy enough for a single chair. The balcony had a fire ladder, 18 rungs, that led directly into the alley behind the apartment. To the left of the living area sat the kitchen, open plan and reasonably new, adjacent to a small study. To the right of the living area were three comfortably sized bedrooms and a shared bathroom in-between. The apartment had a TV, a radio and two full bookcases of various genres, the last of which Talcott was most excited.

Ignis took the study; after all, what use did he have for large windows and closet space? Over the next few weeks they would arrange the room, and apartment, to suit Ignis’ needs. They gave him a single bed with a writing desk and a small hanging rack for his clothes. The bathroom, kitchen and living areas were decluttered and arranged to allow him to find items easier. The living area was the most difficult to maintain with a ten year old running about, and when Ignis decided to go without his cane at home there had been several occasions Ignis had tripped over a stray book or shoe.

A month or so after they moved in Ignis asked Iris to take him for a walk. Every day for at least half an hour Iris would take Ignis on a guided tour of a very changed Lestallum. She would take him down every street and alley she could, pointing out shops and landmarks and points of interest. Ignis took note of everything, drinking up each and every word and storing it. Within two months they had traversed the accessible parts of town ten times over and Ignis decided that it was time for a solo test run.

“I’m going to collect our mail. If I’m not back within the hour please come find me.” Ignis’ first foray into the wild unknown was not, by any means, simple. The makeshift post office was next to the logistic centre at the boundary gate. Ignis remembered it as a sundry shop known mainly for the cat that would sit in the window, but the cat and its owner were long gone with the sun. Ignis took each step carefully, his cane leading the way until smooth pavement gave way to cobblestone and he followed the sound of a crowd. He had, unfortunately, overshot his turn by two blocks and what he thought had been the post office had actually been a weapons dealer. The citizens were pleasant enough and pointed him in the right direction, and a little under three quarters of an hour into his journey he had the items. The journey home, once he had his bearings, was significantly faster and he came home to uproarious applause and cheering. For the first time in what felt like for ever, Ignis smiled.

\---

Ignis sat on the shell of an old car just beyond the checkpoint and waited for the transport to roll in. It had been a while since he’d seen Gladio and he was feeling a little nervous. Over the loudspeaker he heard the announcement of approaching vehicles and the scraping of metal on stone as the gate opened. Two large trucks pulled in and idled about ten metres from where Ignis sat, and he waited patiently as Gladio sounded off each person that stepped from the vehicle.

“Hey Iggy, good to see you,” said Gladio cheerfully, almost completely masking the fatigue in his voice.

“I wish I could say the same,” replied Ignis. Gladio froze, and Ignis sighed. “Because I’m blind, Gladio.” It took a moment for Gladio to laugh, and he clapped Ignis on the shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re in good humour. Listen, I just gotta sign in and then I can go, can you wait a few more minutes?” Ignis nodded and Gladio walked away. While Gladio had stayed with them on a number of occasions he and Ignis hadn’t crossed paths in some months, almost a year in fact. It was rare that he had free time in which to take leisure, usually only having hours in Lestallum between jobs. Most days it was easier for him to stay in the barracks rather than settling in at the apartment, he would sleep for a handful of hours before shipping out without so much as a how do you do- such was the nature of his work. On special occasions he would have a half day in Lestallum and he would take Iris to lunch. Each time he had collected her from the apartment Ignis had always managed to be busy, though he would be lying if he said he was sorry about it. Ignis was a prideful being, it would take a lot for him to admit fault- lucky for him so was Gladio.

“Shall we be off?” Ignis asked as Gladio approached.

“You’re getting sharp,” he laughed as he stepped in line with Ignis and they set off through the thoroughfare. “You didn’t have to pick me up, you know. I know how to get to your place.”

“I have every confidence that you do, but Iris is making a special lunch for such an auspicious occasion and insisted that I collect you in her stead.” Ignis smiled, remembering how she barked instructions at him even as he was walking down the street to the gate. Gladio exhaled and shifted his bag.

“Auspicious is right. I have an eighteen hour layover, I don’t think I’ve ever had this much free time. What am I supposed to do with it?” he mused.

“You get used to it after a while,” said Ignis, and they turned the corner into the streets. Gladio was silent.

“Looks like you’re doing real good, Iggy,” Gladio commented thoughtfully. “You’re not even using your cane anymore.” Ignis’ mouth twitched at the corners.

“I decided I didn’t want to be idle anymore,” said Ignis, and thankfully that was that.

Lunch was an extravagant and exciting affair. Iris had been growing hydroponic lettuce under the solar lamp for several months and had decided that today was the day to harvest. Dustin seemed to have bartered his only belt for a single garula steak (which was thankfully enough to feed the five of them), but the real treat was when Gladio produced a pouch of real sea salt from his bag.

“Salt!” screamed Iris and Talcott in unison, holding the pouch delicately as they sprinkled it sparingly atop their steak. It was passed around the table and when it made its way into Ignis’ hand he gently placed a delicate flake on his tongue. _Divine._

“Gladio, where on eos did you get this?” asked Ignis. He could hear the hesitance in Gladio’s voice.

“Actually, Prompto made it.” Ignis’ stomach flipped.

“He made it?” asked Talcott in awe.

“Says he would bring tubs of seawater onto the ship and evaporate them under the solar lamp. It takes him weeks to fill up a single pouch. Me and him’ve got smaller ones, this one’s bigger because it’s for all of you,” Gladio explained.

“We get to keep it?” Iris asked excitedly.

“We shall have to thank him the next time we see him,” Dustin said then winced. Ignis frowned; had Prompto been in Lestallum? Questions began to form in his mind but before he cold voice any of them the subject had been thoroughly, purposefully changed.

 

“Don’t be mad that they didn’t tell you, Iggy. Prompto asked them not to and you don’t seem to want anything to do with him anyway,” said Gladio after the others had retired. Ignis huffed as he pulled out the sofabed.

“I don’t enjoy people keeping things from me, regardless of reason.” Gladio took the sheets from the coffee table and unfolded them.

“Yeah? When were you gonna tell us you knew your vision wouldn’t return?” Ignis froze.

“What makes you think it won’t come back?” he asked in a pathetic exercise in mitigation.

“I know you, Iggy. You react to temporary changes, but you adjust to permanence,” Gladio sighed, and Ignis couldn’t help but laugh.

“Very astute, Gladio. I suppose we’ve all been keeping secrets.” Gladio helped him make the bed in silence for a few minutes before speaking again.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” he asked suddenly. Ignis frowned. “And I don’t know what’s going on between you and Prompto, but you can talk to him, too.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he said a little too quickly to be even remotely believable.

“Iggy, even you have to admit you were an asshole to him before he left. For weeks all you did was make him feel guilty for staying _or_ wanting to leave. You think we didn’t notice but we all saw you two, it wasn’t easy even for us,” said Gladio and he stuffed pillows into the cases.

“Oh.” Ignis didn’t know what else to say.

“But still, every time I hear from him he asks about you. Once a week he calls Talcott to catch up and he asks about you. Hell, half the new equipment in your house comes from Prompto’s connections. You may have fallen out but he still cares about you, maybe you should give peace a chance.” Gladio flopped down on the sofa and moaned in ecstasy. It wasn’t often he had a decent facsimile of a real bed.

“I’ll consider it,” Ignis said finally. What on eos could he say to Prompto after almost a year in absentia?

“Better think fast,” he said into his pillow. “Because you’ve got three days ‘til he rolls in.”

\---

For the first time Prompto was glad Ignis was blind. He was leaning against the wall of the logistics office by the thoroughfare and Prompto was standing 10 meters away in the middle of the street, dumbfounded. He was waiting for someone, and despite his efforts Prompto wanted to think it was him. Prompto ran through the possibilities in his mind, then decided he was too hungry for statistics and decided to bite the bullet. He walked over to the sign-in booth and gave the clerk his tags.

“Argentum, P” she said monotonously handing him the form, and Prompto’s heart raced when Ignis turned to him. “Here are your ration slips and your berth key,” familiar footsteps neared, “your departure transfer is in 36 hours to Old Lestallum. Don’t be late.”

“You got it,” Prompto managed and turned on his heel to leave.

“Prompto,” Ignis called gently. Prompto took a deep breath and turned to face him.

“Hey, Ignis.” There was a good ten seconds of awkward silence where the clerk watched them with her eyebrow cocked, before Ignis motioned for them to move into the thoroughfare. Ignis led them wordlessly to one of the remaining benches in the main plaza.

“Care to sit?” he asked. Prompto dumped his pack unceremoniously onto the ground and flopped onto the bench. He was exhausted. He hadn’t been able to take a break in the last two weeks, so when Aranea had offered him an extra day in Lestallum to relax he had taken it with gusto. He had expected to sleep for a few hours before he called Talcott to arrange lunch. He had expected a few hours in the meantime to shop or read or get a drink with a stranger. He hadn’t expected Ignis Scientia. He threw his head back and exhaled deeply.

“Thank you for the salt, Prompto. It was a very thoughtful and wonderful gift.” Prompto laughed, he hadn’t expected that either. He turned to look at Ignis, really look at him. His hair was well styled, probably Dustin’s doing, and his skin looked relatively pink and healthy. His body was well muscled, he must have been keeping up with his program, if a little thin. That was to be expected, though. Lestallum had the strictest rations in all of Lucis.

“Hey,” said Prompto in sudden realisation, “you’re not using your cane.” It was Ignis’ turn to laugh.

“Just a little something I’ve been working on.” Prompto hummed in approval.

“That’s amazing Ignis, it’s awesome to see you like this.” Ignis smiled.

“How fares the rescuing?” he asked, changing the subject. Prompto sat up and leaned forward onto his knees.

“These days there aren’t many people who need rescuing. Every once in a while we’ll be called to intercept a boat lost way out to sea, but most people left on the southern continents are either dead or want to stay. For the last few months most of what we did was salvage materials from abandoned outposts, so now we’re trying to establish a base of operations so we can transport in bulk back to Lucis. I’m rambling, sorry.” Ignis had turned away, chin tilted up as though he were looking at the stars, if there were any. He snapped back to the conversation.

“No Prompto, I’m listening. I just find myself feeling rather envious of your exploits. You’ve been busy,” he admitted, a wry smile on his lips.

“Well you _did_ tell me to take advantage of our reversed positions,” said Prompto without thinking. He winced and Ignis’ face fell. “I’m sorry, that was sucky of me.” Ignis waved it off and took in a deep breath.

“Prompto, I came here today to apologise. I was a beast to you when we parted; I was angry and jealous and I wanted to hurt you, and I’m fairly confident I succeeded.”

“You did,” confirmed Prompto. Ignis cringed.

“I’m truly sorry for the way in which we parted,” Ignis said, a flush on his cheeks. “I really am,” he continued sincerely. Prompto’s heart slowly fell as he waited for Ignis to continue but no words came.

“It looks like the change did you good though,” Prompto said finally. “You look a lot happier and you’re way more independent. Talcott’s been telling me that you’re in charge of rations for the family, right?” Ignis breathed a sigh of relief, as though he were thankful for Prompto having changed the subject, and Prompto felt a twinge of annoyance. _‘He’s already apologised for being a jerk, you can’t get everything you want, Prompto.’_

They sat on the bench for another half hour, idly discussing their lives in the time of the apocalypse, until Prompto gave a large, satisfying yawn.

“You’re tired,” stated Ignis. Prompto nodded, barely remembering that Ignis couldn’t see.

“I’ve been travelling for a while, I should probably head over to the barracks and get some sleep,” he said, getting to his feet. Ignis stood, looking hesitant.

“Prompto, you’re more than welcome to stay with us. We have a rather comfortable sofabed for guests.” Prompto looked at Ignis, his brows furrowed, lips pressed together anxiously. Prompto remembered the nights when Ignis would lay his head in Prompto’s lap so he would massage the tension from his temples. 

“Nah, thanks Iggy but I’ll stick to the barracks. Aranea might cut my vacation short so I gotta stay close to transport.” It was a lie and they both knew it, but Ignis simply nodded and held his hand out to shake. Prompto took it and gave it a squeeze before walking away.

 

Ignis’ hand tingled, and though he tried to ignore it, the magnet in his chest that he had thought long buried once again began to pull.

\---

The next item on Ignis’ to-do list, after getting about without his cane, was to become one with technology. His phone was simple enough, he had simply asked Talcott to enable voice commands and that was that- the use of a computer, however, was much more complex.

It had taken them a full month to find an accessible laptop that was intact, and even then they had to barter Ignis’ MP3 player in order to obtain it. Ignis had originally said no to the offer- it was, after all, a gift from a friend; in the end, however, he had conceded. Strained as their relationship was Prompto would understand his reasoning and wouldn’t dream of thinking ill of him. He was kind like that.

The laptop came without instructions, so over the course of a few evenings Ignis sat with Iris, Dustin and Talcott and attempted to unravel the mystery of the computer. The computer was equipped with software that would translate basic commands on the computer. Ignis would need to navigate with quick keys for the most part, however he could also press the microphone key and issue simple commands or ask questions. For example, if there was a popup on his screen he could ask the computer to read it for him and, if necessary, use voice commands to follow the prompts. It was rather ingenious, if a little difficult to get used to.

With the laptop came opportunity. When Ignis had become sufficiently capable with the computer functions he had put his name down as a skilled worker at the logistics office. While his skillsets had diminished over the years the list was still impressive, and he had received a call within the week.

The staff at the logistics office had been incredibly accommodating, taking the time to ensure that Ignis’ laptop was setup for anything and everything he may need during his time with them. They had even, at his behest, provided him with a secluded space so that he wouldn’t bother other staff members. They had started him off small, as he knew they would, by placing him in charge of delegation. He would sort through all the messages the office had received and forwarded them to the right department. After he had gained their confidence he was moved up to balancing inventory, cross-referencing statements with actual inventory and ensuring that nothing was missing. From there he went up and up until he was managing all incoming and outgoing materials and non-human resources in the city. Not a single blade of grass came into Lestallum without his knowledge.

Ignis sat as his desk listening to the new reports that had come through. They had three shipments of salvaged material, wood, metal sheeting and brass parts, arriving tomorrow from Hammerhead. Ignis mouth twitched in a smile; it was Prompto. Even after their last meeting they still scarcely had the time to see each other, though they did send the occasional text. Prompto would let him know that he was leaving on a job and ask if he needed anything. Ignis would always decline, though every once in a while he would receive a trinket in the mail. On one particular occasion Prompto had managed to find a relatively intact set of kitchen knives and Ignis had been in awe. He had requisitioned a single tomato from the hydroponic farm and when he first sliced into it he thought for sure he was in heaven.

Ignis’ phone started ringing and he was surprised to hear that it was Dave. He lifted the phone to his ear with a greeting, but as the conversation continued Ignis was dumbstruck. He nodded and made noises of affirmation and finally gave a single _yes_ before hanging up. His heart pounded and he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“I’m going back to Hammerhead.”


	8. Part Two: Chapter 3

For such a comparatively smaller outpost, running logistics in Hammerhead was much more work than Lestallum. Most anything that happened in Lucis was run through the hunters, which meant it run through Ignis. His days became longer and harder, though infinitely more satisfying. While he didn’t enjoy the same luxuries that he did in Lestallum he felt more useful than he had in years. It was a welcome change.

Six months ago Cid had been forced into semi-retirement due to his back, but even a spinal injury hadn’t kept the old man down- he’d decided to help Ignis with his combat training. Every day he awoke in the early hours and succumbed to several hours of torture, but in just a few months the improvement was remarkable. He became so confident on his feet that soon he didn’t even need the cane in unknown placed. He learned to further hone his senses and spatial perception and Cid was convinced that in another six months he would be fit to hunt.

Not long after Ignis had departed for Hammerhead, Iris had turned nineteen and decided she had had her fill of the simple life. She booked herself on the first available transfer to Meldacio and, as Gladio had told it, ‘dug her heels in so deep Titan himself wouldn’t have made her budge’. A novice when she arrived, she soon proved to have an uncanny aptitude for combat- a feat that made Gladio swell with pride. Ignis would arrange increasingly challenging tasks for her to test her skills and she had yet to be beaten.

Dustin and Talcott had remained in Lestallum. Talcott was soon going on twelve though still too young to consider moving, and Dustin was content to act as his guardian and the master of the house. It was still being used as a halfway point for their team and, when possible, Iris, Gladio and Prompto would always visit.

Prompto had become something of a permanent fixture in Ignis’ days. They would communicate almost every day by phone or mail, and he would pass through Hammerhead every three to five days to deliver a shipment. When Ignis had first arrived to the logistics office in Hammerhead he was taken aback by how well renowned Prompto was by the hunters. He seemed to have made quite the name for himself in the salvage business as someone who could achieve the impossible and was highly sought after. Franky, he was impressed.

Their working relationship was a pleasure; Prompto was punctual with his reports and concise with his inventory, he was timely when replying to messages and requests and completed his tasks quickly and efficiently. He was rather a dream to work with. Their personal relationship, on the other hand…

Prompto always had a smile in his voice but never made or responded to any attempt to make small talk. He was short when sending messages and curt when speaking over the phone; when speaking to Ignis in person he would always keep his distance and make his escape as soon as possible. Ignis sighed wearily, he supposed he shouldn’t have expected things to improve in so short a time. However, he endeavoured to persevere. If some part of their friendship was salvageable he would make the effort.

 

Prompto watched Ignis from the other side of the yard and he hated how much he enjoyed the view. Ignis had been stifled in Lestallum, but he came alive in Hammerhead. He was in his element in the logistics office, juggling the resources for millions of people with ease. ‘ _Just like the Glacian and her thousand hands’_ he thought fondly. His hair was longer of late, too long for gel, and he kept it swept back away from his face. Cid’s gruelling combat training had suited him, too. He was more confident, in higher spirits and, well, he was ripped. He could see the muscles rippling under his dress shirts even as he stood at his sanity-mandated distance. _Gods_ he was hot. Prompto groaned. ‘ _Gods I need to get back to Lestallum._ ’

\---

_Access Solheim: A collective history of the religious capital of eos_

Ignis had requisitioned the book from the shipment due for Lestallum. For the last few months Ignis spent in Lestallum Talcott had been receiving parcels from Hammerhead, and where at first he had assumed them to be care packages from Gladio or Monica, he soon realised they were from Prompto. Apparently since Prompto had started salvage around Lucis and Accordo he had placed a standing order for any historical books or tomes he might come across. Talcott had thankfully never let the apocalypse stand in the way of his education. The books seemed to be coming more frequently, and while most of them were of no particular import, every once in a while something special would pass through.

Ignis ran his fingers along the embossed title. Prompto’s inventory report had told him the book was found in Altissia. It was leather-bound and felt relatively intact- a rather spectacular find for a city still half underwater. He set the book down and typed out a short message on the computer, printing it off and slipping the note under the cover. The first book that had piqued Ignis’ interest had been _Dynamics of the Astrals and the First People_ , and it was the first time Ignis had asked Talcott to take note of any information that may be pertinent to Noctis or the Crystal. Within a week he had received a message with detailed notes, thus begetting a correspondence.

He got to his feet and started towards the outgoing transport when a solid body bumped into his side, knocking him back against an empty desk with an _oof_.

“Shit, sorry Iggy,” said Prompto, touching his arm to offer a steadying hand. Ignis took the offered arm and gripped onto a distractingly muscular bicep and Prompto helped him to his feet. “You ok?” Ignis kept his head down.

“Yes, thank you. Were you looking for me?” he asked. Prompto let go of his arm and Ignis reluctantly did the same.

“Yeah I came to get the book, actually. I’m heading out to Lestallum tonight so I thought I’d better take it with me,” said Prompto. Ignis frowned; this was the third time in as many months Prompto had visited Lestallum. Was he ill?

“Is everything alright, Prompto?” he asked, concern plain on his face. Prompto laughed it off, though there was something in it that struck Ignis as odd.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I just, uh, have friends there, you know?” Ignis pursed his lips. It wasn’t _outside_ the realm of possibility that he was lying, though he supposed it wasn’t really his business if he was. Plus, if he really wanted to know he had his ways. Ignis pressed the book into Prompto’s arms and smiled.

“You’re looking well, Prompto,” he said. He could hear the grin in Prompto’s voice.

“How can you tell?” he asked playfully, and Ignis held up his hands.

“I see with my hands,” he replied without missing a beat, and he didn’t need his sight to know Prompto was blushing.

\---

Ignis bit into his pillow to muffle his moan as he came. The walls were paper thin, and he had experienced first-hand being woken up by another’s cries of ecstasy. He slumped down onto the bed from all fours and as he came down from the high he had hoped the image would fade with the endorphins. It didn’t.

It would only be logical that the first person to come to mind would be Prompto, after all he was the last person he had been with since before and after he had lost his vision. It was Prompto’s legs and eyes and touch that send shivers down his body as he jerked off because that was all he could remember. He had tried to remember any of the others, though to be honest he hadn’t tried very hard.

Ignis groaned inwardly. This had been happening with alarming frequency; a stray touch or thought or even his suspenders rubbing him in just the right places was enough to set him off. Two years of complete abstinence was starting to take its toll. Added was the guilt in using Prompto, objectifying Prompto, for his own selfish desires. He remembered the time when Prompto would have been willing, overeager even, to help; now he was desperate for so much as a handshake.

He had started something that day in the office that he shouldn’t have. A single touch of a well-defined arm and a flirtatious compliment was enough to tip the balance into something dangerous. Suddenly Prompto stood close enough for Ignis to catch his scent, sharp and masculine, and it drove Ignis wild. Suddenly Ignis would find excuses to spend time with him, often by grounding the dropship or cancelling his travel papers, and they would talk in hushed voices.

Prompto had been trepidatious at first, coy and safe, though it wasn’t long until their banted became flirtatious.

“Prompto I’m afraid that we’ve overbooked the midnight transfer to Lestallum this evening, I’ve had to bump you to the midday,” said Ignis matter-of-factly, handing Prompto his new papers. Prompto took them and gasped dramatically.

“Ignis Scientia, making mistakes? Well I _never_!” said Prompto in mock disgust. Ignis smirked and folded his arms.

“You know me well enough to know I don’t make mistakes, Argentum,” he said in a low voice. Prompto hummed and took a step closer. Ignis shivered.

“So you cancelled my plans on purpose, then? That’s an abuse of your power, Ignis. I had a date, you know.” Ignis shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he said lightly, turning his face away. Prompto laughed.

“Well since you’ve already screwed me over the least you can do is buy me dinner,” he said and Ignis nodded.

“But of course. The usual time and place, I’ll make your favourite since I’m a gentleman,” Ignis said proudly. Prompto simply touched a hand to his shoulder and whispered

“But sometimes you’re bad.”

It had become painful, too heavy to bear alone, and so now Ignis found himself catching his breath beneath the body of a hunter whose name he hadn’t even asked, thinking about Prompto. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t received offers, he’d been pursued in Lestallum and Hammerhead alike, he simply hadn’t felt the need until recently. And sex, like most things, seemed to lead back to Prompto. Unfortunately, flirtatious as they were, they had burned that bridge long ago and Ignis held fast to his convictions. No, for now, and until he could find a suitable partner, this would have to do.

\---

The thing I fear the most about my loss of vision is that I'll forget the faces of the people close to me. Sometimes I struggle to remember the shape of Gladio's jaw, or the colour of the marshal's eyes, but you... I can remember every little details as clear as day.

New Year’s Eve at Hammerhead, Ignis had discovered, was something to be feared. Apart from instructing Ignis in combat, Cid’s other pastime was apparently making moonshine by the barrel which was distributed from the early hours of the morning to arriving hunters. ‘ _It’s always after dark in Hammerhead’_ Cid would say. His first New Year’s Ignis had been newly arrived and had been too anxious to drink, but this year was ready. Though he had worked in the morning the outpost broke for the evening until the following morning to allow for some much needed enjoyment. In these dark days they took respite wherever they could get it.

Cindy began blasting music from the tow truck stereo from midday, and Ignis sat with her as they each sipped at a glass of sweet potato vodka and talked. The drink was awful to be sure but it did the job. In the late afternoon their conversation was interrupted by the rumbling of a magitek dropship approaching. He cocked an eyebrow, they weren’t due to dock for another few days. Had something happened?

“Emergency repairs,” Cindy explained. “She was supposed to come in on Tuesday but couldn’t wait. I told her I won’t be working before then on account of the festivities but she insisted on coming today. Between you, me and the vodka I think she just wanted an excuse to join the party.” Ignis laughed, she was probably right, and downed the last of his vodka before rising to meet Prompto.

\---

By late evening the party was in full swing. Hunters from most every running outpost in the area had come to celebrate at Hammerhead, and they were all definitely drunk. Cid laughed manically as he watched hunter after hunter succumb to his moonshine from the comfort of his deck chair, until three of them decided to lift the chair and Cid included onto their shoulders and parade them around the yard.

Beside him Prompto laughed heartily as he described the scene to Ignis. He laughed too, imagining the old man panicking as they hoisted him clean into the air. In his intoxicated state it took Ignis several minutes to realise that Prompto was holding on to him. Prompto himself hadn’t noticed at all, clutching reflexively at the closest solid object to keep him from swaying. Ignis wiggled his arm to draw his attention, but when Prompto gave a soft ‘ _oh’_ in realisation he didn’t let go.

“Hey,” Prompto said excitedly. “We should dance!” Prompto began to pull him towards the music but Ignis dug his heels in.

“Prompto, I can’t dance,” said Ignis.

“Yes you can, I’ve seen you do it,” said Prompto.

“But I’m blind now,” he countered.

“So?” asked Prompto. He pulled Ignis closer and took an arm in each hand. “If you’re worried about hitting someone we can just dance here.” Ignis pursed his lips anxiously.

“I only know how to waltz,” said Ignis. Prompto beamed.

“Perfect!” he cried, pulled Ignis into closed position and they were off. Prompto was, of course, very light on his feet even inebriated. Ignis, on the other hand, stumbled over his drunkard feet; but as they waltzed to pop music across the yard at Hammerhead, neither of them minded.

\---

As soon as Ignis had him on the other side of the door he pinned him against the wall and kicked the door shut behind them. Prompto fisted a hand in his hair, the other wrapping desperately around his neck pulling him into a ravenous kiss. Ignis pressed his body hard against Prompto’s wanting to touch every part of him all at once. He had lost all semblance of decorum, hoisting him up and wrapping Prompto’s legs around his waist, keeping one hand firmly grasping his ass. He snaked a hand beneath his tank and grasped hungrily at his muscular flesh, massaging her chest and scratching at his back. They kissed hungrily, teeth clashing and gnawing hungrily at lips. Ignis could taste him, Gods he forgot how _good_ he tasted. He was perfection. Ignis inhaled deeply and he could finally experience all of him. Musk and sex and motor oil. Gods he loved it.

Prompto clawed at Ignis’ suspenders, pulling them down roughly and moving between them to fumble with his belt. Ignis moved one hand to grab at the waistband of Prompto’s pants and pull them, underwear and all, down over his ass. Ignis grabbed the bare skin of his cheeks with both hands and massaged them roughly, biting down hungrily at the crook of his neck. Prompto groaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Ignis’ fingers traced a path between his cheeks and into his ass, biting down on his neck as he inserted a finger. Prompto cried out in pleasure but scrambled to free himself from Ignis’ grasp.

“Iggy wait, I haven’t prepped,” he said between whimpers. Ignis turned and threw him into the bed, fumbling around in his single drawer and pulling out a single condom and a packet of lube. Before Prompto could process that visual Ignis was on him again, hands fumbling with the lube as he kissed Prompto hungrily. He took two fistfuls of Ignis’ hair and hissed in relief when Ignis reinserted his finger coated in lube. Prompto bit down on his hand to keep from crying out from the pain, which was thankfully lessened from the alcohol. He kept Ignis’ head close and he scissored his fingers inside him, feeling Prompto clamp around them as he moved. He could no longer bear it. Ignis reached down between them again and freed his painfully hard cock, hot in his hand as he tried to stroke it awkwardly between them. Ignis pulled his hand from inside Prompto and put on the condom. He groaned as he lubed himself up and hoisted Prompto back up against the wall.

Prompto guided his cock in, relishing in the familiar feeling of his cock easing in, and cried out as he pushed in to the hilt. He wrapped both his arms around Ignis’ neck and Ignis rested his forehead on his chest. Ignis grunted savagely, unable to control his voice as he pumped into him harm.

“Fuck, Iggy! You are-” he cried, not even trying to be quiet.

Ignis was lost. It were as though every atom of his being had been compressed into a tight ball of energy, threatening to explode at the slightest disturbance, and his touch had been the catalyst that had broken it. Gods he wanted to just pull himself into him. He wanted stay here, just as they were, until neither of them could stand. Gods he wanted to

Prompto suddenly found himself flat on his ass. The eyes he had screwed shut in pleasure opened with a start to see Ignis pacing along the opposite wall, hurriedly ripping the condom off and stuffing his still hard dick back into his trousers. His jaw was clenched and his breath came in short pained bursts.

“Iggy, what the hell?” he asked angrily, rubbing his bruised cheeks and he got to his feet. Ignis said nothing and continued pacing along the wall for a few moments longer before he turned to face her.

“I can’t, Prompto.”

Prompto’s whole body shut down for a moment. It took his brain a few seconds to reboot.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked angrily. Ignis winced but brought his arms to his side resolutely.

“I would appreciate it if you left and didn’t mention what happened this evening to anybody,” he politely requested. Prompto _fumed._ His hands balled into fists, his heart threatened to burst from his chest and he felt the hot prelude to tears prickling in his eyes. He stormed over to where Ignis was standing and jerked his shoulder around. Ignis batted the hand from his body.

“What the actual _fuck_ , Ignis? You can _not_ seriously be doing this to me again,” he shouted, drunk and angry beyond the point of caring who heard. Ignis was getting angry now.

“Apologies Prompto but I simply cannot allow this to go any further. I have a responsibility to my charge and I cannot and will not allow my focus or integrity to be compromised.” Prompto stepped back.

“…your integrity? And just what, pray tell, do you mean by that?” asked Prompto, seething. Ignis snapped.

“Why my integrity as the chamberlain to the future King of Lucis! Since the day you swanned into the prince’s life you’ve held him, and by extension the rest of us, on the brink of ridicule. Prompto a relationship with you, superficial or not, would be political suicide. Well, I suppose I shouldn’t expect you to understand. You’ve never experienced the kind of pressure and responsibility that I’ve lived with every day of my life.” Prompto was silent for a few long moments.

“How dare you,” Prompto spat. “You have no concept of the weight on my shoulders. Every damn day I risk my life to make sure that every man, woman and child in this Gods forsaken place has a fighting chance to stay alive. The only thing that stands between them and starvation is me, the one that provides the smiths with materials to fabricate weapons and ammunition is me, here and now, the only one of us who is actually making a damn difference is me! You stand there and you think yourself so far above me, but what do you do Ignis? You wait by the phone for _me_ to call.”

“Now see here-”

“Shut up, Ignis. Gods how could I have been so _stupid_? You never cared about me at all, did you? Were we ever even friends? You know what, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know. I don’t even care. By all means, keep on believing that whatever title you held back home means anything out here in the real world. But hey, maybe when Noct comes back and we can retake the city, and if we don’t die, we can all call you Lord Fucking Scientia.” Ignis swung a punch that connected with Prompto’s left cheek, but he didn’t go down. He barely even flinched.

“Get out,” he commanded, drawing his fist back for another.

“With pleasure,” Prompto said cheerily. “But do me a favour and stay the hell away from me until Noct comes home.”

\---

Ignis stayed in his bunk for the remainder of the evening. He could hear the makeshift fireworks in the yard ringing in the New Year, but Ignis felt no elation. He felt nothing at all.

His alarm went off at 6am as it did every morning and Ignis made his way to the mess for coffee, stepping over more than a few unconscious bodies in the yard. He needed coffee, then a shower, then he would find Prompto. He would explain to him that he was infinitely sorry, that he had been drunk and scared and that he hadn’t meant what he had said.

_‘That’s not entirely true though, is it?’_

He silenced the nagging thought in his head and sipped at the brew in silence. A few minutes later the door swung open and the distinct metal heels of Aranea Highwind stepped in. He tried his best to ignore her but she made her way over to where the coffee pot sat beside him, poured herself a cup and took a seat.

They sat in silence for nearly ten minuted before Ignis asked what they both knew he would.

“Where’s Prompto?”

“Not here,” she replied curtly. Ignis frowned and set down his coffee.

“What do you mean not here?” he asked. Aranea blew to cool her coffee before answering.

“He walked out into the yard late last night, mad as hell and ready to do something stupid.” She paused to take a long, satisfying sip of her coffee.

“And?” Prompted Ignis.

“So I gave him something stupid to do,” she finished. She set her empty cup on the counter and got to her feet, making for the door.

“Where is he?” Ignis called after her.

“I don’t know what’s going on between you and the kid, but something tells me that’s not your concern anymore,” she called over her shoulder, and she walked out of the mess never breaking her stride.


	9. Part Two: Chapter 4

There were a total of 12 magitek facilities in Niflheim. Even numbered facilities were known as the ‘breeders’, where clones and daemons were produced. Numbers 3, 7 and 9 were for testing and training, and numbers 5 and 11 were weapon and machinery storage. The first facility, where Prompto was born, had been Besithia’s personal research and development lab before it was destroyed. In the 15 months since the crew had been working in the southern continent Prompto had been lucky enough to visit them all.

He looked at his watch and groaned; it would be another two hours before the ship would land at the rendezvous point. He was itching to leave. He hated how comfortable he was here in the cold. His body had always run warmer than others, and he overheated so easily that he had stopped wearing sleeves of any kind entirely- other than his Kingsglaive uniform jacket, of course. Noctis used to accuse him of being some kind of weird ice alien. He hadn’t been far off.

Prompto slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small USB. It felt heavier than usual in his hand, though he supposed that had more to do with the weight of the information rather than the item. He had kept that very USB in his pocket since the first day they had come to Niflheim, intent on salvaging information as well as materials for use back in Lucis. In the year they had been back and forth between their bases in Lucis, Accordo and Niflheim, Prompto had transmitted information regarding magitek technology, breakthrough medical procedures, the origins of the scourge and the use and benefits of metals and minerals not found in the northern continent.

Today, however, he had found something special that was just for him.

Prompto sighed and leaned his head back onto the long since empty Ebony machine, willing himself to sleep in the hope that it would help him pass the time.

\---

The dropship descended slowly onto the rendezvous point right on time, bay doors open and Aranea and Biggs ready and waiting to load the pallet onto the cargo floor. The pallet itself was 1.5m3 and about 600kgs, so it took all four crew members and the snowmobile to get it moving. Once inside they secured both the snowmobile and the pallet to the hold before examining the contents.

“You’ve been busy,” said Aranea sounding impressed. He had. After enduring five gruelling and lonely days of scavenging through an already thrice searched building, the pallet was packed with a huge variety of items. Metal sheets and scraps for smelting, machine parts, computers, rations, weapons, toiletries and, strangely enough, a small succulent. She touched it gently and smiled.

“You underestimate my power, Aranea,” he said dramatically before slumping heavily onto the floor. Aranea gave him a side-ward glare. “The daemons seemed to have not re-spawned in the facility so I kinda had a lot of free time. I finally had the chance to pick apart the armoury,” he explained. He peeled off his jacket and beanie and when the engines whirred to life Prompto felt relief wash over him.

“You did good, Prompto. Combined with the pallet I got from number 12 I think we have enough to warrant a trip back to Lucis,” said Aranea. Prompto perked up, grinning from ear to ear. It had been more than six months since he’d been home and the prospect of a little R&R was making his body tingle. Aranea took the plant from the pallet at gave it to Prompto. “Did you get a chance to do any research?” she asked, and Prompto’s mood deflated.

“Yeah. I found something, but I don’t think it’ll be any use to the hunters,” he said, eyes fixed on the little plant in his hands. Aranea raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?” she asked. Prompto took a deep breath and held it, exhaling hard.

“Besithia’s personnel file.” Aranea’s eyes widened slightly but remained composed.

“Have you read it?” she asked quietly. Prompto shook his head and Aranea made sure that she was looking him straight in the eyes. “Ok then, you can check it when we get back to base. Wedge, Biggs and I can manage without you for a few hours. Just let me know if you need help with anything, alright?” Prompto smiled.

“Alright.”

\---

A week into the new year Ignis discovered that Prompto had stowed away on a transport bound for Lestallum. From there he had volunteered for protection detail on a small freight transfer to Old Lestallum, where he spent two days in talks with the governing hunters to allocate them some warehouse space for a new mystery project he would be undertaking. After lengthy discussions and compromise on both parts an agreement had been reached, and by the fifth day everything had been prepared.

The operation was, at the time, a complete mystery. There were no flight plans, no unusual requisitions and no whispers. By the seventh day of the new year when Ignis had finally managed to track him to Old Lestallum, Prompto Argentum had disappeared off the face of Lucis. A part of Ignis, the rational part, knew that there was nothing to be worried about. Prompto’s disappearance coincided with Aranea Highwind’s arrival in Old Lestallum, so he at least knew that they were together. If they were together he was safe. Ignis knew, and yet for the first three months of the new year there was no word from any of them.

Salvage in Lucis had been handed over to a small group of hunters based in the south who, when asked, also seemed to have no idea where the ship had gone.

“She told us they had a new project lined up and needed to offload the Lucis routes,” one of them had said. A month into the new year Ignis finally mustered the courage to call, fully expecting the call to be declined after one ring and thus proving that he was alive _and_ furious, only to discover that Prompto’s phone was out of range. Since phone service in Lucis had been painstakingly maintained at great expense to the hunters, it could have meant one of two things: 1) Prompto had dropped his phone off a cliff, or 2) Prompto was no longer in Lucis. He began to panic.

Four months into the new year Ignis got his answer. A waybill came through from Old Lestallum carrying petrol drums, machine parts, textiles and non-perishable foods. At first Ignis had thought it was a joke- items like those hadn’t been in circulation for at least two years. He picked up the phone and a quick call to the foreman confirmed that _yes_ they were real, _yes_ they were on their way and _yes_ they had been flown in from Niflheim and Accordo. He had explained to Ignis that Aranea had been trying to barter for warehouse space for quite some time in an effort to create an efficient salvage route between Lucis and the southern continent. He had ignored it, of course, thinking that nobody would be suicidal enough to undertake on the job, but then the blonde guy had shown up. Next thing he knew he was receiving the unobtainable from across the sea. Wasn’t it incredible? Wasn’t it amazing how he was risking his life to

Ignis had ended the call, unable to hear the rest for the pounding in his ears. _‘Something stupid indeed.’_

The first time Ignis examined one of the shipments and held in his hands munitions and foodstuffs long believed to be dried up, he understood the need for secrecy. People had killed for less during peacetime, they wouldn’t hesitate during the apocalypse. During the months between shipments Ignis would hold his breath. He became increasingly agitated, he slept less, was quicker to anger and didn’t take pleasure in the things he usually enjoyed. The thrill of a nameless hunter in his bed became hollow, his correspondence with Talcott had flagged and interactions with his comrades became few and far between. When the pallets would arrive every three months or so he would breathe a sigh of relief. ‘ _He’s alive, he’s safe.´_ he would chant, and for a few days he would sleep like a baby until inevitably the process would start all over again.

Eight months into the new year Ignis would finally find Prompto safely in Lucis. He had registered for a transport to Lestallum for a three day layover, listing a name he had never heard before as his point of contact. Omnis Exuro.

Omnis Exuro, it seemed, had been Prompto’s point of contact for every visit to Lestallum for the entire year before he left. He was an entry level hunter stationed in Lestallum on border patrol. He was well liked by his superiors and peers alike, was _very_ handsome (according to Cindy who had been peeking over his shoulder), and had been reported missing in action six weeks prior Prompto’s arrival. Ignis would later try to convince himself that it wasn’t spite that motivated him to stay quiet, that it was simply too late to send word to Prompto, but even he didn’t believe it.

It would be another six months in another new year before Prompto’s name would appear again, hitching a ride with the shipment until Lestallum for a three day layover, one Talcott Hester named as his point of contact.

\---

More than anything else, Prompto was looking forward to taking a bath. A nice, long hot soak in the tub to chase he chill from his bones, followed by a nice, long nap where for the first time in six months he didn’t have to set his alarm. He could watch a movie or maybe read a book; for the next 72 hours the world was his oyster. He rubbed his face wearily then frowned when he felt the stubble forming along his jaw- shave first, then a bath.

“Hey there, Prompto. You’re looking well.” Prompto blinked in surprise as Dave met him at the logistics office, frowned when he realised that his dog wasn’t with him, then smiled as they embraced.

“Hey Dave, surprised to see you all the way out here. What brings you to our neck of the woods?” asked Prompto.

“Well I was in the area doing some reconnaissance when I heard your team’d be rolling in. There wasn’t anyone assigned to the transport so I thought I’d stick around and kill two birds with one stone,” he explained.

“Great, with you and me until Lestallum should be an easy ride.”

 

Dave’s full route would be long but relatively simple. First leg would be Old Lestallum-Lestallum, about four hours, where he would drop off their portion of the shipment and would change guard as Prompto alighted. The second leg would be Lestallum-Meldacio, a mere hours drive, where he would rest as much as possible before starting on the last leg Meldacio-Hammerhead- ten hours. Dave lent a hand as the team broke down the pallets from the ship, sorted them into individual shipments and either loaded them onto the transport or stored them for a later date.

Prompto and Dave spent some time checking their weapons. Prompto cleaned and loaded his guns before slipping them into the armiger and Dave checked and rechecked every moving part on his crossbow. Hunters, especially transporters, usually travelled in groups of three of more, but while they weren’t expecting too much trouble it never hurt to be prepared. The truck set off from Old Lestallum at 3pm sharp, though it would never arrive at its destination.

Prompto and Dave had been deep in conversation about Prompto’s exploits in Niflheim when they reached the junction for the Coernix Bypass. A landslide had blocked the direct road to Lestallum and so Prompto and Dave agreed to take the much longer Seculum Pass rather than risk idling in the open as they cleared the debris. Turning back the way they had come, they started down the pass.

The truck was rammed off the road outside the Saxham Farm. A second, heavily armoured truck had been lying in wait under a conveniently broken set of streetlamps, accelerated when the transport approached its position, and when it passed it hit the passenger door straight on. Neither of them had seen it coming. The passenger door caved in, Prompto’s head cracking painfully against the crumpling metal, crushing his arm and hip. As the truck flipped onto its side, skidding from the road through the boundary fence and onto the earth, Prompto lost consciousness.

When he awoke the first thing he knew was that he was no longer in the truck. He was lying face down in the dirt some distance from the road, and when he tried to get up he cried out in pain.

“Don’t try to move, Prompto,” said Dave quietly. Prompto tried to calm his breathing and managed to turn his neck to see Dave sitting beside him. He was covered in blood from wide gashes and scrapes along one side of his body, hands cuffed behind his back and staring intently at the road ahead. He flexed the fingers of his non-painful hand and realised that his hands were cuffed too. “You’ve got a broken arm and leg probably a real nasty concussion.” Prompto blinked slowly and tried to clear the fog from his mind.

“Who are they?” he asked, tasting blood and dirt. He felt around his mouth with his tongue and winced at the hole in his lip where his teeth had pierced.

“Bandits,” spat Dave. “We’d been hearing reports of small scale transports being hit on the south roads and I came down to investigate. Three weeks I’ve been here without a single incident. I’m sorry you got dragged into this, Prompto.” Prompto’s mind reeled but said nothing.

Prompto looked around as much as his limited mobility would allow. He saw the truck, still overturned, and three people milling around it. He tried to focus. Two men and a woman. They were taking turns entering the hold, extracting items and loading them into their own waiting transport. They were talking and laughing, and when the woman heard the sound of their voices carry across the still air she smiled and gave them a wave.

“They’re awake,” she said. The other two stopped what they were doing and turned to face them. One of the men, tall and balding, took something from his pocket and threw it inside the hold. Seconds later there was a loud pop and smoke began to billow from the truck. The remaining contents in the truck set alight and the whole vehicle went up in flames. The balding man walked over to where they lay and Dave’s hackles raised.

“Hello there friend! Thank you for gifting us with this wonderful bounty, your generosity will not be forgotten- though I’m afraid I can’t let you live,” he said cheerfully, then crunched his foot against Dave’s face. Dave howled in pain and fell backwards, and tall and balding began to laugh. Dave curled up defensively as he began to land kick after kick to his head and torso, his cries drawing the attention of the other two who were moving towards them.

“Stop, you’ll kill him,” croaked Prompto, and tall and balding stopped kicking. He turned to look at Prompto as though he’d only just noticed he was there and moved to stand over him. He crouched down and examined Prompto from head to toe, his leering chilling what was left of his blood, and ran a hand through his hair.

“A natural blonde, huh? Hey you two, did you see this?” he said to his companions. The woman and the other man, short and muscular, crouched down beside tall and balding to examine him. The woman took hold of Prompto’s chin and lifted his face to get a good look at him by the light of the fire behind them.

“He’s cute,” she said and Prompto spat blood in her face. The woman recoiled in disgust and short and muscular flipped him over onto his broken arm. Prompto screamed in pain and short and muscular laughed with delight.

“And a screamer, too. Just my type,” he cooed. He trailed a hand gently down Prompto’s abdomen, taking the hem of his tank between two fingers, but before he had the chance to lift it Dave charged on him.

Dave looped his arms under his legs and with his hands now in front he reached over short and muscular’s right shoulder, took his chin in both hands, placed a foot on his back and pulled as he kicked down. Short and muscular’s neck snapped easily under his weight and Dave took the knife from his leg holster. Tall and balding and the woman jumped up in a panic, the woman taking her own knife and slashing at him wildly. Prompto managed to kick out his uninjured leg in front of her feet casing her to stumble to her knees. She growled and plunged the knife into Prompto’s side in fury, then Dave brought down the butt of the blade onto her temple. She dropped instantly and Dave threw her body behind him.

The force of the gunshot pitched Dave forward and when he dropped to the ground he fell across Prompto’s waist. Prompto knew he should be screaming, but he was too stunned to make a sound.

“ _Fuck,_ ” yelled tall and balding as he holstered his gun. “ _People_ are expendable but _bullets_ are not. You and your friend have cost me something important, kid. I should kill you here and now, but I won’t. It would rob me of the satisfaction of knowing that you’ll be long dead before anybody will find you.” Warm blood oozed from where Dave’s head lay resting on his abdomen, catching the light of the fire and the retreating armoured van.

Prompto felt feverish, his body alternating between hot and cold flushes, his breaths coming in fast and shallow. He was exhausted, his brain too tired to even process the pain he knew he should be in. He tried to move his body but Dave was so heavy. He sighed, coughed out more blood, and closed his eyes.

‘ _Sorry Noct, I guess I wasn’t good enough after all.’_

\---

Prompto’s mind stirred before his body did. He tried to open his eyes, barely managing to peel his lids apart, and blinked slowly as his vision came into focus. Looking around he saw he was in a mint coloured room, the curtains were drawn and a fluorescent light humming in the corner. He was lying in a bed, shoulders and head propped up by pillows, and as he moved his hands he could feel the waffling of the blanket that covered him. He groaned.

Something moved from the other end of the room and suddenly the bed dipped at his side. Prompto frowned.

“Ignis?” he croaked. His tongue felt dry and heavy.

“You’re finally awake. For a moment we thought you would outdo Noct’s record,” Ignis said gently. Prompto stared at him groggily and noticed that he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked, swallowing painfully.

“Almost two days.” Prompto started to laugh but instantly regretted it when his body seared with pain. Ignis’ hand shot out to grip his hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

“How did I get here?” he asked.

“The fire was spotted from the watchtower. The guard called it in to the closest patrol who moved in to extinguish the fire where they found the both of you. You were so severely injured that when you arrived at the hospital the nurses were surprised you’d survived the journey.” Ignis took a deep breath and went silent, his milky eyes becoming glassy.

“So what’s the damage, then?” Prompto asked quietly. Ignis’ lips pursed into a tight line before he spoke.

“Major damage to the right side of your body. You broke four ribs, your right arm and hip were shattered and required surgery to reset, and internal bleeding from the crash. You also suffered a stab wound to your left side that pierced your lung and it collapsed, some superficial cuts and bruises and a concussion. Your injuries should recover within 48 hours. Gladio provided the nurses with a hi-potion for you, they’ve only been waiting for you to wake up to administer it.” Prompto would have whistled if he’d had the energy.

“And Dave?” Ignis hesitated.

“He was cremated yesterday afternoon. When you’re recovered I can take you to his memorial if you’d like?” Prompto nodded slightly.

“Yeah, I’d like that Iggy.” Ignis squeezed Prompto’s hand and down at him fondly. Prompto tilted his head in thought.

“It’s so strange,” he began and Ignis frowned. “It’s like I’m in some kind of dream, waking up and seeing you like this. I thought you’d smile at me again.” Ignis grimaced, and interlacing their fingers brought Prompto’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“Prompto I thought… I thought you were dead. I thought that by the time I made it to the city you’d be dead and I would never see you again. That I would never get the chance to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything; for Insomnia, for Caem, for Hammerhead, Prompto I…” He trailed off, burying his face in Prompto’s hand. He squeezed as hard as he could.

“I hate myself for the fact that I would gladly almost die every day if it meant that you would look at me like that. Gods I’m pathetic,” he cursed, turning his head away from Ignis.

“Prompto, do you hate me?” Ignis mumbled against their hands. Prompto exhaled a tired sigh.

“I want to Iggy, I really do,” he answered honestly. “But I don’t think I’ll ever be able to.” Ignis smiled weakly. “And what about you, don’t you hate me? After all the things I said to you in Hammerhead?”

“I don’t hate you, Prompto. I’m terrified of you,” Ignis admitted.

“What?” asked Prompto incredulously. Ignis rubbed his face with his free hand sucked in a deep breath.

“Prompto not once before I met you had I ever considered the needs of anyone other than Noctis. You waltzed into my life with your charm and your smile and your damned Ebony and then suddenly all I could think of was you. I’ve tried to stay away, I’ve tried to hate you, but in the end I’m terrified because there are days when I’m not so sure who to put first anymore.”

“Iggy, Noct always comes first, we decided that,” Prompto reassured. Ignis shook his head.

“I know, but I want _you._ ” Prompto’s eyes widened.

“What?” he whispered.

“I want you, Prompto Argentum. I have for ten years.” Prompto tried to slip his hand out of Ignis’ grip but he held on fast.

“Iggy, don’t say that,” Prompto scolded.

“It’s the truth,” said Ignis evenly.

“Iggy, please…” whimpered Prompto as he desperately tried to pull his hand free.

“I’m tired of dancing around each other, aren’t you?” Prompto laughed bitterly.

“Of course I am, but it’ll never work,” he said, his voice raised in emotion.

“Why ever not?” Ignis asked gently, releasing Prompto’s hand.

“Because, Ignis,” started Prompto, wringing at the bandages on his wrists. “You’re just gonna dump me when Noct gets back.” Ignis frowned angrily.

“Do you really doubt my convictions so much?” he asked, hurt in his voice. Prompto felt a pang of guilt.

“Your track record’s not so great,” he replied softly. Ignis was silent, but after a moment he nodded his head.

“I can’t deny that,” he agreed. Suddenly a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Then how about a trial?” Prompto looked at him in utter confusion.

“What?”

“Two weeks. Let me stay with you while you recover, and if at the end you’re still not convinced I will drop the subject.” Prompto shook his head. _‘Of all the stupid, romcom tropes he could have pulled out of his ass…’_. Ignis was grinning like he had already won, and when Prompto realised that he was grinning just as wide, he thought that maybe he had.

“You’re on, Scientia.”


	10. Part Two: Chapter 5

Prompto was woken up gently by Ignis’ hands running slowly over his body. The two of them lay intertwined in their single bed in the Lestallum apartment where Prompto had been convalescing. Having Ignis in his bed every night for the past two weeks had been not only a pleasure but a relief. The nightmares had started that first night in the hospital and Ignis had chased them all away with sweet words and reassurances. Prompto couldn’t remember a time he had slept better than when he was in Ignis’ arms.

Ignis pulled their naked bodies together and buried his nose in Prompto’s hair. Inhaling deeply, he reached his hand down as low as it could go and slowly, maddeningly, began to feel all the way back up again. He felt for every inch of his skin, moving back and forth between the front and back of his body, until he reached the back of Prompto’s head and leaned in to place a kiss to his forehead. Prompto moaned.

“Taking one last look before you leave?” he asked playfully. Ignis smiled.

“Since I lost my vision I sometimes have difficulty remembering the small details of those I care about. For instance I forget whether or not Gladio ever had a moustache,”

“He’s trying to grow one now and it’s pitiful,” interjected Prompto.

“Or whether the marshal has blue or hazel eyes,” continued Ignis.

“Blue,” said Prompto.

“But you, Mister Argentum, exist in my mind’s eye clear as day. I remember every part of you.” Prompto chuckled softly and buried his face in Ignis’ neck.

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” he teased. Ignis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and held him close, whispering in his ear.

“I remember the stretch marks on your belly were the loveliest shade of pink; I remember the freckles in the shape of the Titan constellation on your left tricep; I remember that your eyes turn violet when you’re upset, and a deep indigo when you look at me.” Prompto bit his lip as Ignis resumed his motions and shifted uncomfortably as he suddenly became too hot. 

“So why are you feeling me up, then?” he asked. Ignis chuckled.

“This? It is simply for my own pleasure. You feel incredible, Prompto; more and more beautiful with each passing day,” he said, planting kisses at his temple and cheek. Ignis nipped at his jaw and ran his lips along the stubble that had begun to form. “I know you hate your stubble but I’ll tell you, it feels incredible.” Ignis began to rub his cheeks against the spiky hairs and Prompto burst out laughing.

“You’re like a cat,” he said, and Ignis purred. The moment was interrupted by the sound of Prompto’s phone. He groaned and rolled over just enough to grab it before returning to his position. A text was waiting for him.

**Aranea <6:52am>  
Call me when you two have finished having goodbye sex**

He had been avoiding Aranea’s calls for the past few days. She had been trying to coax him into returning to work a few days earlier so they could move the rest of the shipment that was sitting in the warehouse. He locked the screen and threw it back onto the table, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck. _‘We haven’t even begun.’_

 

Ignis was sore and scratched all over and it felt wonderful. As Prompto walked him through the thoroughfare to the departure gate his muscled burned with the memories of the last two weeks. He couldn’t recall another time he felt this happy, he didn’t think it possible.

They had decided that Prompto would visit Hammerhead next. According to Aranea her ship was due to be fitted with some of the parts that were recovered from the last shipment and had booked in a time the following month.

“She said I could tag along and we could bunk on the ship, that way nobody will hear us scream,” Prompto had told him. He supposed she was trying to embarrass him but Prompto had simply agreed. Ignis chuckled, it was so like him.

They sat on a fallen pillar and chatted idly as they waited for the transport to be ready. When the number was called over the P.A. Ignis got to his feet and pulled Prompto into an embrace.

“So,” he began, an impish grin on his face. “Did I pass my trial?” Prompto laughed heartily and Ignis’ smile widened.

“Arrogance suits you, Iggy,” said Prompto sarcastically. Ignis reached up, took Prompto’s face in both hands and drew him in for a long, deep kiss.

_\---_

When Talcott turned sixteen he decided that he was Hammerhead bound. With Dustin’s approval he had made the two day journey by road and walked straight up to the logistics office and asked for a job. They had immediately declined due to his complete lack of experience, but Cindy had seen something in the young man and decided to take him under her wing. She taught him how to drive using her personal vehicle, the tow truck, and within six months he had been added to the rotation of drivers.

He had also been once again roomed with Ignis; it had seemed a good idea in theory, seeing as Ignis and Talcott were still working together in their research, but made visits from Prompto rather awkward. In order to spare him the psychological scarring they would sneak off to the mess hall to have sex which, while thrilling and wonderful, did absolutely nothing for their backs. Ignis eventually began requesting more and more leave to visit Lestallum, but being an average six day round trip it was often difficult to find someone to cover for him. At the moment he averaged one trip every six weeks to Prompto’s three, though neither of them complained.

But Cid did. He had grown tired of watching Ignis pout for weeks on end until he finally saw Prompto again and had come up with what he believed to be a perfect solution.

“Why don’t you ask him to stay here with you? There’s a storeroom above the old shop you could use. It ain’t much, and right now it’s full of boxes, but it’s got a bathroom and a balcony and it’s private. I may be headin’ to Lestallum soon, but if he says yes then maybe I can eat my damn breakfast without wondering whether your balls have touched it.”

Ignis’ stomach had dropped at the suggestion. Could he live with Prompto? His work took him all over eos, would he agree to move his base of operations from Old Lestallum to Hammerhead just to be with him? Would he even be able to?

Did Ignis want him to?

He had told Cid that he would consider it and left it at that, though the old man must have seen right through him because he brought it up again with Prompto at the first available opportunity. Ignis paled as Cid explained to Prompto that he had proposed it weeks ago, but Prompto wasn’t upset. He simply laughed and said he’d consider it and Cid had walked off in a huff.

“I thought you’d be upset that I didn’t ask you,” Ignis confessed later that evening, speaking quietly so as not to wake Talcott. Prompto’s goatee scratched Ignis’ skin as he shook his head.

“Nah, I get it. I mean, it’s kind of a big deal. To be honest I don’t think I would have said anything either,” said Prompto. Ignis pressed a kiss to his forehead and for a few minutes was lost in thought.

“Could you do it?” he asked finally. Ignis’ heart raced as Prompto took a moment to consider the question.

“I’d have to quit my job,” he said and Ignis’ heart sank a little. “Iggy if you’re asking me if I _can_ do it the answer is yes. I could get back on the salvage and transport routes in Lucis since they’re based in Hammerhead, though I’d still have to travel and we’d still be apart most of the time. If you’re asking me if I _want_ to do it, well, I think we both know the answer to that, but I’m happy with the way things are; nothing needs to change between us.”

Ignis’ heart swelled he took a playful bite at the crook of Prompto’s neck. Ignis laughed as Prompto squealed in fright, and Talcott threw a pillow at them from the other side of the room.

\---

“So, what do you think?” Cindy opened the door to the studio above the old shop and Ignis and Prompto stepped in. Ignis waited patiently for Prompto to form an opinion.

“It’s tiny,” he said finally and Ignis slipped a hand into his.

“Then it’s perfect.”

 

Over the course of the next two days Ignis and Prompto would make love on every conceivable surface in that tiny room, and Talcott could finally get a decent night’s sleep.

 

Prompto was still away an average of two weeks every month. He had rejoined the hunters who had agreed to let him drive transport vehicles against Ignis’ recommendations, but was occasionally called on by the salvage crew to assist with a job. One of the first things that Prompto brought home was an electric stovetop. At first it was nothing more than a paperweight, but as the days went by and Ignis was able to ‘liberate’ more and more ingredients from the kitchen, Ignis was soon able to prepare meals of his own without restriction. The next time he’d managed to find two deck chairs which they’d placed on the balcony along with the solar light. ‘Let’s go to the beach’ they would say before stripping down and taking in the rays. When they were together in their apartment they were in their own world, a bubble of domesticity in a time of uncertainty. To Ignis and Prompto it was their haven.

 

It was a year into their relationship that Prompto had first opened up.

“The last time I was in Niflheim I found Besithia’s personnel file.” Ignis turned from where he stood in the bathroom shaving and stared at Prompto. He rarely spoke of his time in Niflheim and _never_ spoke of the man whose DNA he shared. For a moment Ignis wondered what had compelled him to bring it up after so long but he thought better than to ask.

“Did you read it?” he asked instead and Ignis heard the rustling of fabric as Prompto nodded.

“It said he was a terrible shot.” Ignis crossed the room in three strides and pulled him into the tightest hug he could manage, covering his face and clothes in shaving soap as Prompto cried tears of relief.

 

“What’s wrong?”

Prompto had been silent for quite some time. His mood had been sour the last few days but today he was downright miserable. Ignis followed the sound of his breathing to the window by the balcony; he must have been looking out onto the yard. He placed a hand between his shoulder blades and rubbed soothing circles.

“I just can’t shake the feeling that at any moment I’ll wake up and realise this is all a dream,” he said quietly. He sounded frightened. Ignis’ hand stilled. “I feel like even after all we’ve been through everything’s about to be whipped out from under us and we’ll go back to square one.” Ignis gently took his shoulder and turned Prompto from the window to face him. Ignis wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together.

“What’s brought this on, Prompto?” he asked softly. Prompto tensed beneath him but threw his arms around Ignis’ waist.

“I don’t know, Iggy. I just… I just have a bad feeling, is all.” Ignis soothed Prompto, kissing him wherever his lips could reach until he fell asleep.

\---

On the third day Ignis was awoken by Prompto’s screams. Thinking it was another of his nightmares Ignis immediately sat up and tried to wake him, only to find that Prompto was already awake and shouting at an intruder in the doorway. An intruder he could see. Ignis’ heart stopped dead at the sight of Gentiana amidst the total darkness of his vision. She smiled at him serenely and stepped into the room. Ignis clawed at Prompto’s leg.

“I can see her,” he whispered and Prompto froze.

“The King of Kings will return in three days,” she said, and disappeared as fast as she had come.

An hour later Prompto received a call from Gladio. He had been visited, too. He had been given leave to use a private vehicle for his journey from Meldacio which, if he didn’t stop, would bring the travel time down six hours. He would spend the day with his sister then leave in the morning.

Ignis didn’t say a word the entire day. He was pallid and spaced out, but took food and water when offered. When Ignis didn’t come to bed Prompto ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his mind and chalked it up to nerves.

 

On the second day Ignis approached Talcott. He had been scheduled to drive from Hammerhead to Longwythe but Ignis instead asked him to patrol the roads down to Galdin Quay. A circuit every 20 minutes or so would be enough to cover everything.

“What am I looking for?” he had asked.

“The King,” replied Ignis.

 

On the last day, after Gladio had arrived and settled in the barracks, Ignis and Prompto shared their single bed in their tiny studio with the catoblepas in the room.

“I wonder if he’s aged,” mused Prompto.

“I don’t see why not, the rest of us have,” said Ignis.

“Everything’s finally happening, huh?” Ignis pursed his lips and Prompto’s face fell. “What’s going to happen to us, Ignis?” Ignis hesitated for a moment before reaching out in the dark to take Prompto’s hand.

“I don’t know, Prompto. If we survive tomorrow I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see.” Prompto took Ignis’ hand in a vice grip and brought it to his lips. Ignis felt hot tears dropping onto his skin.

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia, I love you.”

“And I you, Prompto Argentum.”

“Promise me that even after all this is over we can make it work.”

“I promise.”

Neither of them sleep a wink.

\---

At the first light of dawn Noctis’ body was cremated in a pyre in the Citadel plaza. Gladio had taken a firaga spell before the armiger was lost and the three of them had sat by the fire until it burned down to ash, scattered throughout the city by the wind.

The sun was setting by the time they made it back to the vehicle at the Cauvaugh Bridge gate and once they arrived at Hammerhead they parted without a single word. Ignis and Prompto ascended the staircase to their tiny studio, undressed in silence and succumbed to exhaustion in each other’s arms.

 

When Prompto awoke Ignis was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any typos please let me know!


End file.
